Venus Negativo
by Pink Nymphetamine
Summary: Diez años han transcurrido desde que Allen Walker escapó de la Orden. Los apóstoles pierden el espíritu de pelea, pero Lenalee Lee encontrará la guía que podría no sólo revelar el verdadero propósito de la Guerra Santa, sino dirigir el final de la propia. ¿Podrá ella mantener su alianza con un viejo amigo cambiado por el tiempo y las circunstancias? -NO ES UN FIC FELIZ-
1. Una Decisión Cuestionable

**Edit: (28/11/12) Quiero de nuevo agradecer a Yin Riench por prestarme su ayuda y aceptar ser mi Beta para este fanfic, porque... asdfghjk. Sí que me hacía falta (eres una persona encantadora _[-corazón-]_, y espero haber corregido este capítulo satisfactoriamente)**

**Edit: (05/04/13) Decidí hacer algunos cambios en los diálogos y las reacciones de Lenalee, para que sean consistentes con los futuros capítulos. Seguiré revisando todos los capítulos para arreglar esos problemas.**

Advertencias iniciales: Muerte de personajes, OoC causal, leve temática sexual, segunda persona, ausencia de fanservice.

* * *

**_Venus Negativo_**

por Pink Nymphetamine

* * *

**I. Una Decisión Cuestionable.**

A veces es difícil mantenerse al margen del mundo al que solías pertenecer, porque has crecido en un mundo de violencia y fealdad.

Extiendes tu mano para tomar unos bocetos hechos por un artista para ver si aquel criminal concordaba con víctimas anteriores. Sin mucha contemplación diste identificación a un hombre de pequeño bigote y ceño arrugado, pero realmente no estás seguro. El asesinato que presenciaste no fue humano, y no había nada que pudieras decir o hacer para dar prueba de ello.

La persona que te interrogaba era una mujer detective. Posiblemente la conociste años atrás, y de algún modo te daba alegría saber que aún conservaba su trabajo en un sistema estrictamente patriarcal.

—¿Quisiera escribir su nombre?—te entregó un papel, para dar validez a tu testimonio. Firmaste lentamente con letra torpe, pues no podías evitar el notar nerviosamente cómo te miraba la mujer con detenimiento. Preguntaste cuál era el problema y ella cordialmente se disculpó por su falta de discreción—… ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Allen Walker?

Tú sacudes los hombros y sonríes.—No, me temo que no.—No puedes evitar sentirte algo incómodo, pues la detective podía ser lo suficientemente perspicaz.

—... Es increíble. Tienes un gran parecido al joven. Podrías ser su gemelo…

—Pues lo siento mucho, Señorita Hesse, no creo haberlo visto. ¿Amigo suyo?

—No realmente. Sólo lo conocí una vez, pero me ayudó mucho en un momento difícil—La detective sonreía con tristeza. Por supuesto,te habías vuelto demasiado bueno en tu farsa, incluso si terminabas convirtiendo un reencuentro tan significativo como este en una mentira más.

No se quedaron hablando por mucho tiempo, ella tenía trabajo que terminar y tú debías evitar llamar demasiado la atención. A donde venían Akumas, venían exorcistas, y a donde venían exorcistas, podías arriesgarte a un encuentro con _Aquéllo_. Todavía no era el momento.

* * *

Tu nombre es Lenalee Lee. Eres una exorcista de la Orden Negra del Vaticano y tienes 27 años. Has sido enviada a Londres tú sola para dar asistencia a un levantamiento de Akumas acontecido un par de días atrás. Y es normal atender a estos llamados, ya que en los últimos años ha sido extremadamente raro detectar un caso auténtico de Inocencia. Sólo dos Inocencias en tres años.

Tú misma piensas que estos tiempos son demasiado silenciosos. No es como si no hubieras deseado alguna vez vivir con cierta tranquilidad para variar, pero la calma pronto cambiaba a una silenciosa tensión que crecía y luego desaparecía, como la gentil marea de la playa. No habían oído del Conde Milenario, el necrófago fabricante de Akumas, desde hace varios años. El enemigo simplemente había desaparecido sin decir más, dejando atrás los residuos de su mortífero legado. Quizás habían llegado noticias irrelevantes de los otros Noah una que otra vez, pero del Conde ni siquiera se ha escuchado un murmullo.

Has hablado con los policías, y si mencionaban bombas que carbonizaban a humanos vivos, seguramente debían de ser los demonios que buscabas. Era una rutina ordinaria. Apenas significaba un esfuerzo destruir a los de primer y segundo nivel. Los de tercer nivel aún daban algo de pelea, pero los de cuarto nivel resultaban cada vez menos predecibles, como perros descarriados sin un amo a quien obedecer.

Definitivamente eres de las mejores exorcistas para aniquilar a uno de nivel cuatro sin excesivas pérdidas humanas, pero tener que pelear contra uno tú sola todavía te aterraba hasta cierto punto. En alguna de aquellas ocasiones tú podrías ser la próxima en morir.

Afortunadamente, sólo fueron algunos del nivel dos esta vez. Con cada año que pasaba, parecía que se volvían cada vez más vulnerables, más inocentes. Incluso los akumas podían perder las ganas de vivir. Bueno, uno de ellos se comió tu golem comunicador; esto resultaría un problema.

Las cenizas humeantes bajo las suelas de tus botas de cristal dan un aroma a carne quemada y azufre, aroma el cual detestas pero usualmente intentas ocultar tu asco. Las calles están vacías, pero te sientes vigilada por unos ojos particularmente especiales y familiares. Un muchacho envuelto en gruesas bufandas te mira desde el fondo de la calle.

No sabes cómo reaccionar, lo cual es extraño. Nunca te importa lo que un civil piense de ti mientras hagas tu trabajo responsablemente. Probablemente esa persona te vio y quedó congelada por el miedo, o simplemente por la impresión. No todos los días uno puede mirar a un Akuma y vivir para contarlo.

El joven al final del callejón tiene una mirada demasiado extraña, y te hace sentir escalofríos recorrer tus brazos y hombros. Algo en ti está diciendo que aquella persona sabe quién eres tú. Ésos no son los ojos de un extraño.

Tú respondes a un instinto viejo, un reflejo que había dormitado en ti por largos años ya. Justo ahora despertó violentamente.

—Allen, ¿eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?...

Y resultaría casi como una cómica coincidencia que al mismo tiempo que llamaras su nombre, esta persona comenzara a correr. No era sorpresa. La última vez que viste a Allen Walker, él era fugitivo de la Orden Negra. Alguna vez fue camarada tuyo. No puedes evitar sentir una nueva vitalidad llenando tus venas, apresurándote a correr tras él, quien había sido olvidado hace mucho. Obviamente, como ahora demostrabas, no olvidaste a Allen Walker, para nada.

Su velocidad es irrisoria comparada con la tuya, eres como un rayo; lo agarras sin delicadeza del brazo, y tal era la fuerza con la que él escapaba que se reventaron los botones de su gabardina y también aflojaron su bufanda de algodón viejo. Lograste detenerlo, pero a cambio quedaste desconcertada.

Había unos pequeños bultos en su pecho, los cuales, definitivamente, no podían pertenecer a un hombre de complexión tan pequeña. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos, pero aún continuabas desconcertada.

¿Una chica…?

La joven lucha por recuperar su brazo, un rubor se asoma a las pálidas mejillas mientras intenta esconder su verdadera naturaleza con su mano libre.

—Lo siento, me has confundido con alguien más.—Refunfuñó una voz femenina que intentaba ser tosca. Ahora podías ver con más detenimiento la cabeza de la joven bajo el sombrero bombín café, blanca como leche y los ojos característicamente grises con un suave toque de púrpura, justo como los de _él_. No podía tratarse de una coincidencia.

—Perdona, son los mismos ojos. El mismo cabello…—Deslizas tu mano a los dedos de la joven, buscando la escamosa textura de sus piel. Te sorprendes al encontrar la suavidad de unas rosadas yemas delgadas.

—Por favor, déjeme en paz. No me gusta que me toquen…—Bruscamente se libera de tu agarre, pero te sientes más confundida. Sale huyendo, pero no vas tras ella.

—¿Qué sucede conmigo?—te cuestionas, pues estuviste tan segura de que era él cuando detectaste su mirada. ¿Estaba tu mente jugándote una muy mala pasada? No tenía sentido el querer encontrar a tu viejo amigo de repente, y menos cuando no habías pensado en él por mucho tiempo.

La misteriosa muchacha se fue rápidamente, evidentemente a una prisa propulsada por el pánico y confusión. No querías hacerle un mayor mal a tu estado mental yendo tras la pista de la chica. Lo que viste fue simplemente a una rubia platina vestida de hombre, a quien instantáneamente asociaste con Allen Walker. No podías creer lo estúpida que fuiste al fabricar tal cuento en tu desolado mundo.

Lo peor de todo, es que esta no era la primera vez que creías haberlo encontrado. Sentías pena de ti misma.

A la mañana siguiente, despiertas en el hostal donde decidiste quedarte, no que fuera ya demasiado extraño, ya no te importaba demasiado quedarte un día o dos lejos de la Orden y de tu hermano mayor. Querías aprovechar la falta de interferencia de tu comunicador a como te fuera posible. Si te quedabas un poco más, sería posible que atraerías a algunos akumas a la zona, y podrías terminar de lidiar con ellos sin tener que ir tú misma a buscarlos.

Cuando desciendes al comedor del hostal, te encuentras con la muchacha de ayer. Ahora se había quitado el gorro de algodón, dando a comprobar que ella sí era de verdad de pelo canoso, tal como Allen fue. Ella te hizo un leve ademán, invitándote a sentar en la misma mesa que ella. Dudas por un momento si de verdad estás despierta.

Observándola de cerca, caes en la confirmación que el parecido es apenas leve, porque la forma de su cara, su nariz, el arco de sus cejas, el grosor de su boca, definitivamente no se parecía mucho a Allen. Pero… tu ojo observador detectó que ahí, debajo de un conveniente fleco de su cabello en la izquierda de su rostro tenía la cicatriz. No era la misma, por supuesto, pero parecía haber sido cortada allí para asemejarse a la original.

Te sientes con la mente atrofiada, como el estupor producido de un mal sueño. ¿Exactamente quién era esta muchacha?

—Mi nombre es Ellen McGee, nos conocimos ayer. Sé que puedo parecerme un poco a Allen Walker, pero puedo asegurarte que hay una buena razón detrás de esto— Dijo, y sorprendentemente, la caballerosidad entonada en su frágil voz se asimilaba con la de Allen Walker. Ya no estás segura. Su mímica es perfecta.

Hablas, pero tu voz se encoge; tienes que aclarar tu garganta—Perdona. Sé que esto es extraño… pero, ¿qué relación tienes con Allen? ¿Por cuál razón has imitado su imagen?

Su expresión es tan tranquila que te pones aún más nerviosa—… Puedo contarte lo que ha pasado con él, si lo deseas.

Eran precisamente ésas las palabras que menos habías esperado en tu día. ¿De verdad ibas a finalmente saber lo que había sido de él?

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que me estás diciendo? Apenas te conozco, y de repente me traes noticias de una persona que no he visto en más de una década.

—Como dije, puedo decirte lo que sé, pero sólo si así lo buscas.

Era una posibilidad. Podía estar diciendo la verdad, podía estar engañándote. ¿Pero qué ganaba esta muchacha con hacer tal cosa? Y el hecho simple de que ella usara la apariencia de Allen Walker te era lo suficientemente perturbador. No querías escuchar un giro argumental en el cual ella declarara ser el mismísimo Allen Walker, porque realmente no dudarías en contactar a las autoridades para encerrarla en el asilo de locos más cercano. No porque ella estuviera loca, sino por la vileza que acometía en contra tuya y la memoria de un ser querido.

Pero descartaste al instante tal acción futura, pues si esta mujer se había tomado la molestia de imitar la imagen de Allen Walker, ella tenía que haberlo conocido por lo menos recientemente. Si ella había venido a contactarte, por lo menos debía saber de ti también. Probablemente ella tenía un mensaje de tu viejo amigo para ti.

—¿Existe siquiera algo con lo que puedas respaldar tu información?

—… No. Quizás sólo necesitas hacerme preguntas hasta que te sientas satisfecha. Creer en mis palabras es elección tuya, y si no me crees, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Cierto. Ella tenía mucho que perder. Podías fácilmente usar la información que ella te proporcionara para perjudicar cualquier causa que ella tuviera. Lo único que podías perder aquí era tiempo.

—Cuéntame, entonces. Han transcurrido diez años… Tú no pasas de los 20. Allen debería ser por lo menos seis años mayor que tú.

—Hay mucho que debo de recapitular, Lenalee— Evitaste evidenciar tu sobresalto, ella conocía tu nombre—. Hay muchas cosas que le han sucedido al Allen Walker que tú conocías… Y también lo que ha sucedido con Kanda y Johnny.

—Por favor, continúa.

—Para empezar, Johnny sigue vivo y bien. He vivido cerca de él por estos años— Ella sonreía, y encontrabas tanta nostalgia en ésa sonrisa que en un segundo podía fundirse en tristeza—. Kanda… bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo; él desapareció poco después de que encontrara a Allen. No he sabido de él en mucho tiempo, pero te aseguro que él sigue con vida en algún lugar.

Johnny está vivo. Vivo, si es que ella decía la verdad. Aunque el hecho de que todavía no supieras de Kanda, no te relevaba por completo de ese peso que habías cargado en tus hombros por diez años. La misma inseguridad que la joven declaraba del paradero de Kanda te angustiaba un poco más.

—Háblame de Allen.— Exigiste, sabiendo que esa petición era primordial. Bien, su soltura con las respuestas se debía a que reconocía que no había comunicadores espiando su conversación. Ellen, o quien quiera que fuera, sabía lo que hacía.

—Allen Walker estaba sucumbiendo a la voluntad de Neah, es decir, el Decimocuarto Noah…—Ella tragó saliva y desvió un par de veces la mirada, pero continuó—Existían dos personalidades en Allen. La primera personalidad, quien ofreció voluntariamente su cuerpo a Neah, y la segunda, quien se convirtió en el exorcista que llamamos Allen Walker. Parte del segundo Allen, soy yo. Pero sólo en parte.

Admites que estás conmocionada. Ellen era Allen. Eso es lo que decía, y eso es lo que te costaba trabajo creer.

—¿… Quién era el primero?—preguntas. Ellen sacude la cabeza con pena.

—El primero se perdió para siempre. Sus memorias y personalidad se destruyeron, y a partir de sus pocos residuos, nació el segundo, que era yo— Ella sonríe con dulzura —. El mismo que tú conociste por primera vez, quien peleó codo a codo con la Orden, es el que ahora está hablando contigo.

Tienes muy buenas razones para dudar, sólo inclinas la cabeza un poco hacia adelante, examinando sus facciones. De nada servía si lo que ella decía era verdad, porque los locos podían creer firmemente en disparates.

—Aun así… insinúas que eres una persona completamente diferente. ¿Podrías decirme por qué Allen está en el cuerpo de una chica tan joven?

—Salvamos al segundo Allen transfiriendo personalidad y recuerdos al cuerpo de esta chica.

Si Allen había hecho eso, esto no lo hacía mejor que el Decimocuarto Noah. Pero aún había piezas de la historia que debías ajustar. Te dijo que hubo un Primer Allen. Un Allen que acordó ceder su vida al 14° Noah. Pero lo relevante aquí era el hecho de que ahora el Allen que ella conocía habitaba en el cuerpo de una mujer por lo menos seis años menor, y el simple hecho de que él tenía total autonomía en su voluntad quería decir que una chica perdió el control de su cuerpo por Allen.

Esto era, probablemente, lo más bajo que Allen hubiera caído jamás. Observas a la joven bajar la cabeza mientras su mano va a tomar la tuya tímidamente. Le concedes ese permiso.

—Lo sé, he hecho algo despreciable… pero fue la única opción que tuvimos. Es incluso peor que lo que Neah hizo, y esta chica no merecía este destino.— Estaba también insinuando que obtuvo ayuda de otras personas para hacer esta transferencia… y definitivamente Johnny no pudo ser capaz de esto. No, Johnny hubiera estado en contra de algo como esto en primer lugar.

—Esta chica… ¿quién es?

—No creo que yo lo pudiera saber por mucho que quisiera; Ellen McGee es sólo un alias para proteger mi identidad. Ella fue escogida en asilo para locos. Era un alma atormentada. Lo que quedó de su fragmentada personalidad se mezcló con la personalidad del segundo Allen… Por eso no soy el mismo que conoces, Lenalee.

››Cuando cambié de cuerpo, me quedé sin opciones. Bajo circunstancias que todavía necesitaré aclararte más tarde, Neah descubrió que mi cuerpo con Inocencia y mi personalidad compatible eran un riesgo demasiado grande para su vida, así que me dio la oportunidad de tener un cuerpo propio mientras él habita en el mío, simultáneamente separando y escondiendo a Crown Clown en un lugar separado a su dueño. Así que ahora mismo él anda por el mundo sin el brazo izquierdo, sin que su naturaleza como Noah peligre. Debe sonar algo extraño, porque hubiera sido más justo para mí que él escogiera un cuerpo diferente para sí mismo. El caso es que él no podía soportar una nueva transferencia. Me han dado esta oportunidad porque aún soy necesario para Neah. Todavía tengo un papel que desempeñar en esta guerra. Pero sin mi Inocencia, no soy capaz de luchar ni de proteger. Estoy resignado a trabajar bajo la sombra de todos.

Con cada palabra, su historia parecía adquirir credibilidad. Ya no podías negar que te sentías conmovida.

—Entonces ya no tienes que ser un exorcista. Eres libre y ya no necesitas cargar con ese peso.

—No, Lenalee… He dejado de ser exorcista. He roto mi última promesa contigo.

Recordaste las últimas palabras que el verdadero Allen te dijo. Él dijo que siempre sería un exorcista, sin importar qué. Lo recordabas claramente. Contemplaste con el mismo desconcierto a la chica. No veías a la chica. Veías a Allen Walker.

Tenía que ser él. No podías equivocarte en esta corazonada.

—Allen… Ellen… No es así como hubiera esperado encontrarte de nuevo. Pero aun así…—recuperas tu mano para ponerla sobre su hombro, sorprendentemente musculoso para una chica de su edad— Estoy contenta de que todavía estés vivo, de una u otra forma. Aún eres mi amigo, y eso hace mucho por mí, tanto como podría hacer por ti. Yo he estado muerta por dentro por mucho tiempo porque creía que te había perdido para siempre. Sin embargo, aquí estás. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí conmigo.

—Perdóname. Yo hubiera hecho lo imposible porque no me encontraras así. Yo quería ser recordado por cómo me conociste. Por cómo me conocieron todos— Era normal que Allen fuera sentimental, por lo cual no te sientes ajena a esta faceta. Su mano izquierda, sin Inocencia, tocó tu mano en su hombro y te miró por un largo rato, mientras las lágrimas cegaban parcialmente esos ojos de brillo grisáceo—. ¿Cuántos de nuestros camaradas siguen en la Orden?

No te gustaba hablar de ello. Hubieras querido evitar hablar de eso, pero Allen tenía derecho a saber. El verdadero Allen hubiera hecho esta misma pregunta. Esto rompía reglamentos de la Orden Negra, porque Allen ya no era miembro de ella, pero ahora mismo no te importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Hay algunos nuevos rostros, pero… han muerto varias personas. El general Zokalo falleció un año después de que Kanda se fuera con Johnny a buscarte. Marie perdió una pelea contra un akuma hace tres años y sólo meses después murió el general Tiedoll por una enfermedad cardíaca. Chaoji se ha sentido muy deprimido desde entonces y ha sido hospitalizado varias veces... Pero Miranda tuvo un bebé de Marie, y Krory ascendió a general hace un año. Klaud sigue siendo maestra de Timothy y él se ha vuelto un excelente exorcista…

A Allen pareció tomarle un poco asimilar el impacto. Marie fue un buen amigo y fueron muy cercanos antes de aquel incidente. Pero prosiguió con sus preguntas—¿Cómo están nuestros amigos de División de Ciencias?

—Reever, Cash y Jiji siguen igual que siempre, trabajando duro, y mi hermano hace lo posible por mantener a la Orden a flote. Hace un par de años transfirieron a RohFa y Shifu a la División Europea.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué ocurre con la Rama Asiática?

Tu rostro oscurece con la memoria que ahora mismo portas—Bak Chang murió hace unas semanas, por envenenamiento…—Luego te remontas de vuelta a aquella habitación llena de luz e incienso donde el ex Jefe de la Rama Asiática descansaba, mirándote fijamente mientras movía sus pálidos labios—Perdón. No puedo evitar en pensar en las palabras que me dijo cuando estaba en cama, antes de morir.

—… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—Su pregunta dibujo una mueca incómoda en tu rostro.

—Me dijo bastantes cosas indecentes, las cuales Komui no hubiera aprobado. También me había entregado un papel con algo escrito...

Esto, probablemente era importante, pensabas, pero también tenías miedo de dárselo a tu hermano o a alguien más. Que Bak Chang, con su última voluntad, te hubiera entregado un pedazo de papel arrugado mientras siseaba para ti, sólo podía significar que algo extremadamente importante te había confiado con su vida. Por alguna razón él debía confiar en ti, pero hoy casualmente le comentaste ese pequeño secreto a un amigo que había estado fugitivo por diez años y apenas acabas de reconocer.

Volviste de nuevo a tu lugar en la conversación. Eso podía esperar.

—Allen… he querido preguntarte esto desde que te vi por última vez… y no puedo quedarme en paz hasta conocer la verdad. Exactamente, ¿por qué huiste de la Orden Negra?

Ella apretó la boca suavemente, como señalamiento de indecisión por responder. ¿Cuántos secretos podía esconder?

—Es complicado. No puedo decirte ahora.

—¡Pero he esperado una década! No he sabido nada por una década. Sé que los Noah fueron en parte causa de todo ello… pero hay algo que todavía no sé, y es algo que te niegas a revelar. Tienes que decírmelo.

—Las respuestas vendrán a su momento.—Casi abruptamente, la chica albina se levantó de la mesa y te dio la espalda—Hay que reunirnos así otro día. Te enviaré instrucciones la próxima vez que vengas a Londres. Y asegúrate de apagar tu golem también para la próxima.

Con rapidez te levantas y tomas el hombro de Ellen con firmeza, procurando que te escuche bien.

—La próxima vez quiero que me lo cuentes todo. No quiero que omitas un solo detalle, ¿me oíste, Allen?

* * *

Das conciencia que hoy él va a cocinar, y aparentemente será estofado de res. Tu olfato jamás falla en cuanto a tu comida favorita. Saludas a tu compañero de casa y vacías el contenido de tus compras. El precio de las verduras subió, así que sólo pudiste comprar un par de patatas y un tomate.

Parece que Johnny está decepcionado. Hoy tampoco le fue bien en su pequeño negocio. Aparentemente surgió un charlatán que repara las máquinas más rápido que él. Insistes en que la gente no tardará en darse cuenta que tú ofreces mejores servicios, pero él dice que ahora la gente busca rapidez y mejor precio, no les preocupa la calidad.

Es casi tan extraño. Has pasado sólo dos semanas acompañándolo a Londres, pero en vez de parecer un par de amigos compartiendo casa parecen más una pareja de casados, o algo por el estilo. Cuando Johnny hace esta mención tú reniegas frenéticamente, porque tan sólo pensarlo te hace perder el apetito. Por lo menos el buen humor de Johnny no cambió con el pasar de los años.

Tomas asiento en la vieja mesita de madera llena de libros raros y prohibidos con planos de máquinas nuevas, intentas hacer espacio para los platos para la cena. A veces te preguntas si él se molesta siquiera en mover su material de investigación cuando se pone a cocinar, pues no fuera a ensuciar algún documento invaluable. Aún ahora te preguntabas cómo lograba que el frágil mueble aguantara el peso de tantos libros y cachivaches.

Con extremo cuidado ayudaste a Johnny a servir el estofado en los dos platos, verificando que el mínimo peso extra no ocasionara la colisión de las patas de la mesa. Cuando se pusieron a contentar sus estómagos con el caliente caldo con carne, tú decidiste dar la iniciativa en la plática de ésta noche. Necesitabas contribuir con esto.

—Conocí a Lenalee hoy.— Dices mientras succionas el dulce jugo en tu cuchara. A él se le caen los anteojos de botella de la pura impresión.

—¿A-a Lenalee? ¿Y cómo ha estado? ¿De qué hablaste con ella? ¿Cuánto ha crecido?— Te ríes por su entusiasmo, ya que él había sido amigo de la exorcista desde años antes que Allen entrara a la Orden Negra.

—… Es extraño. Es la primera vez que la veo desde hace tiempo… Es un sentimiento de familiaridad muy cálido. Le costó trabajo creerme, pero creo que la he enganchado definitivamente.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, Ellen?

—Prepararme bien para la tormenta. No va a ser nada lindo.

Johnny quedó callado por unos minutos. Tampoco a él le agradaba el plan, pero esto era lo mejor que tenían. Lo único que tenían.

—Sólo… prométeme que ni Lenalee ni otro de nuestros amigos tendrá que morir.

—Me moriría antes de que algo así pasara, Johnny, y lo sabes.

* * *

**N/A: Por cierto, la imagen de la portada fue cambiada por una más atractiva. Se llama "Caves of Lilith", por Yoshitaka Amano. Me pareció una pintura apropiada.**

**Y recuerden, una buena crítica constructiva vale más que diez halagos.**


	2. Lilith

**Advertencias: **Descripción de Violencia. Diálogos largos. Especulaciones bíblicas increíblemente erróneas, retorcidas para conveniencia de la trama.**  
**

* * *

**II. Lilith.**

En el pesado candor de la agonía roja te sumerges en un grito agudo y desgarrador que calienta tu cabeza a niveles casi insoportables. Sólo quisieras que acabara ya, el dolor es constante y no piensa dejarte escapar a la inconsciencia; está ahí desbaratando tu rostro en una fuente de carmesí.

La canción de cuna sonaba como un himno al dios de los avernos. El dolor era tan intenso que no podías ya distinguir el idioma en el que se entonaba tan encantadora y tormentosa melodía. Su rostro, dulce y sonrosado como un durazno sonrió con malicia y sus pequeños dedos trazaron sobre la carne viva, encendiendo nervios como fósforos.

La niña sacó un espejo de mango de madera y te mostró tu propio rostro, maquillado en tu propia sangre, la parte izquierda cubierta de cortes imprecisos y toscos que despellejaban tu mejilla:— ¿No te agrada tu nueva cicatriz?

—No, por favor… Me duele. —La sal de tus lágrimas está quemando tus heridas.

Y otra vez, sacó la condenada lima de metal. Era un pequeño pero afilado utensilio para el cuidado de las uñas, pero ésta niña le encontró un nuevo uso. Dio los toques finales cortando sobre tu sien; durante este proceso llegaste a desmayarte unas dos veces. No comprendías de dónde salía este masoquismo tuyo para recuperar la consciencia de nuevo.

—No soy muy buena trazando, pero creo que ahora se parece un poco… Debe de arder mucho —Su voz era la nefasta parodia de una niña inocente y juguetona, pero sus acciones eran dictadas por un ser inhumano. No podías soportar mirar esos ojos llenos de dulzura, su boquita acercándose a tu ojo izquierdo inundado de sangre—. Le daré un besito para que mejore.

Quemaba. El pañuelo que usó fue para absorber el exceso de líquido en tu hinchado párpado, luego plantó un beso de mariposa en la carne abierta. Temblabas llena de impotencia. Sentías tanto dolor y vergüenza que apenas podías soportarlo.

Alguien irrumpió en la habitación, permitiendo que un espectro de luz naranja entrara. Pensabas en la palabra Salvación de sólo intentar asimilarlo. Tu salvador te libera de las ataduras y zarandea tus hombros urgentemente:— ¡Ellen! ¡Responde, Ellen!

Es increíble, apenas puedes reaccionar— La… Lavi-i… No puedo…— Todos los gritos habían gastado tu voz hasta el límite. Te encontrabas en un estado de gran fragilidad, pero sentías un inmenso alivio de tener a este amigo aquí, contigo.

—¿Qué le has hecho?— exclamó él, dirigiendo un ademán agresivo contra la niña, escapando de vuelta a su pequeño mundo.

—Un recuerdo. Así, no importa qué pase, Allen Walker jamás olvidará quién es.

Él sacó un arma mientras aún usaba su propio cuerpo para protegerte, lo cual era bastante valiente de su parte… y también irreflexivo. Necesitaba ser detenido. Pero tú no tenías fuerzas para hacer algo.

No hubo riña en lo absoluto, pero sí fueron dejados con palabras que marcaron tu mente tanto como la cicatriz que te abrumaría por las siguientes semanas.

—Jamás olvidarás quién fue Allen Walker —Entonces ella se fue, y jamás volviste a oír de ella.

* * *

Hubieras imaginado lo difícil que sería esto si lo hubieras hecho en una época más caótica, cuando la Guerra Santa tenía a todos entre la espada y la pared. Con tus años de servicio a la Orden has ganado ciertas libertades y grandes círculos de confianza. Jeryy, quien aún era Jefe Chef de los Cuarteles Generales, te hizo el amable favor de preparar unos bocadillos sin que te molestara con preguntas privadas.

Los Portales del Arca seguían activos aún después de que Allen escapara de la Orden, ya que eran demasiado convenientes para la transportación de exorcistas a varias partes del mundo sin las molestas y lentas transiciones. Uno de los portales se abría en una iglesia en Londres. Ir y venir no era la gran cosa.

Volviste al mismo hostal de la primera vez, intuitivamente preguntas en la administración si había llegado algo para el cuarto que reservaste hacía poco. Y en efecto, había algo para ti: un memo.

‹‹_Plaza Mitre. 12:40. Bufanda Roja._››

Sin duda ahí te esperaría. Aunque honestamente dudabas que se quedarían charlando en ese mismo lugar, siendo tan popular como tú sospechabas. ¿No había ocurrido ahí hace tiempo un famoso asesinato que salió en todos los periódicos? No recordabas bien, suponías que no importaba. ¿Qué hora era…? ¡Te quedaban quince minutos! Y aquella plaza no estaba precisamente cerca de este hostal.

Dependes un poco en tu habilidad con las Botas Oscuras para pasar entre la gente londinense, prácticamente desapercibida porque puedes superar la velocidad del sonido sin mucha dificultad. Convenientemente te detienes justo en la Plaza Mitre, donde transitan varias personas sin orden aparente. Quieres solamente pretender que eres uno de ellos, pero estás demasiado concentrada en buscar una bufanda roja que no puedes evitar parecer entrometida.

Veías gente abrigada caminando de un lugar a otro, bufandas cafés, grises, verdes… hasta que detectaste un sobresaliente color rojo. Viste que su mano se sacudió, dirigiendo un saludo a ti, y nada más que a ti. Difícilmente podías reconocerle el rostro, pero sus precauciones estaban perfectamente justificadas. Tú sonríes y mueves la cabeza mientras muestras la bolsa de papel que trajiste, haciéndole asumir que tenías algo para él… es decir, _Ella_.

No puedes todavía hacerte a la idea de que ahora Allen es una Ellen, que es el cuerpo de otra persona y solamente eran vestigios de la personalidad de tu antiguo amigo. Pero forzabas a tu mente a asumir que todavía seguía siendo aquel noble chico de tu juventud perdida.

Muy discretamente le seguiste el paso hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina, y con la mayor casualidad la miraste a los ojos y sonreíste. Con señas indicaste que no habías traído contigo comunicador alguno.

—¿Puedo llamarte Allen?

—Estamos solos, así que está bien… Pero si estuviéramos entre otras personas deberías de llamarme Ellen —respondió la voz suave. Parecía sonreír de igual manera. Vuelven a caminar juntos por las calles, sin demostrar ninguna peculiaridad que llame la atención.

—Bueno, pero si quieres que te llame como chica mientras te vistes como hombre, ¿no crees que es algo contradictorio?

—Hay hombres que se pueden llamar como chica, pero no sé, no creo que importe. Si deseas pretender formalidad conmmigo, sólo llámame McGee. Lo importante es mantener oculta mi identidad lo mejor posible.

—Entiendo —Aprovechas para entregarle la bolsa de comida que con mucho detalle encargaste de Jeryy—. Mira lo que traje para ti.

Cuando Ellen abre la bolsa y comprueba que adentro se encuentra una generosa cantidad de mitarashi dango, sus brillantes ojos se llenan de emoción, haciendo que sueltes una risita espontánea. Ellen tenía un rostro muy tierno cuando se emocionaba.

—Hace mucho que no comía de éstos. Gracias—Pese a su evidente felicidad, te sorprendiste de la modestia con la que cerró la bolsa de dangos, porque sabías que normalmente no dudaría en dar tan siquiera un primer bocado—. Pero, como no tengo Inocencia, no necesito comer demasiado para conservar mis energías. Creo que podríamos compartir un poco mientras caminamos, ¿te parece bien?

Accediste y tomaste uno de los palillos con tres dangos ensartados. Ocasionalmente convidabas una mordida a la chica, que escogía la bolita de en medio mientras tú comías la primera. Era tan extraño compartir comida, pero si su apetito no era tan voraz, esto sin duda era nuevo y agradable. Normalmente, Allen Walker era codicioso al momento de comer.

—Lo había olvidado —Dan vuelta a la calle y parece menos transitada que antes—. Allen, tengo todavía muchas preguntas, acerca de tu fuga, acerca del Primer Allen del que me hablaste y de Decimocuarto. También quiero saber todo lo que sabes acerca de Kanda.

—Kanda… —se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada un poco— Todavía lo que ocurrió con él, te soy honesto. Yo estaba inconsciente cuando él desapareció, y ni siquiera Johnny supo cómo explicármelo todo con detalle, él también está confundido acerca de ello; y de antemano te advierto que esto será un poco duro de escuchar, Lenalee… Cuando estábamos de fuga, hubo un momento en el que fuimos atacados por nuestro perseguidor. Johnny dijo que vio señales alarmantes en la espada de Kanda. Él cree que, debido a que se forzó a una situación que comprometía su posición y lealtad como exorcista, estaba comenzando a convertirse en Caído… —Sientes que algo dentro de tu cabeza te golpea, pero lo ignoras— pero si se convirtió o no, eso no lo sabemos. Lo último que Johnny vio, fue una luz que cubrió a Kanda y ahuyentó a nuestro perseguidor, luego se esfumó, llevándoselo consigo. Johnny buscó por todos lados, pero Kanda simplemente se fue sin dejar rastro. Lo único que podemos esperar con seguridad es que él siga vivo en algún lugar, lejos del aquí.

Sentías tu sangre congelarse, pero sabías que seguir preguntando acerca del tema sería inútil. Debías intentar con otro cabo suelto.

—¿Quién era este perseguidor?

Ellen dio otra mordida al dango de en medio y masticó un poco.— Le conocemos como Apocryphos. Y hasta donde sé, él no es humano, es… como una Inocencia con voluntad propia. Puede actuar y pelear por sí solo, y eso no es todo; también tenía control sobre el Crown Clown. No había forma en la cual yo pudiera hacerle daño. Ni siquiera los Noah que vinieron por mí a la Orden pudieron hacerle pelea.

Esto te inquietaba bastante; jamás te hubieras atrevido a imaginar monstruosidad similar, y tan sólo escucharlo de Allen te ponía la piel de punta.— ¿Y qué tenía que ver él con los Noah? No me digas que eso podría ser…

—No es el Corazón. Eso es definitivo —irrumpió casi con brusquedad. Gracias a dios que no te hacía saltar a conclusiones desagradables—. Pero sin duda él tenía una conexión vital con el Corazón y los Noah deseaban sacarlo de su escondite mientras me usaban como cebo. Aunque yo mismo dudo que los Noah estuvieran lo suficientemente conscientes de las capacidades de Apocryphos… Él es extremadamente poderoso e inteligente; demasiado, diría yo.

—Entonces, si es tan fuerte como dices, ¿crees que tendría el poder de matar a un Noah… matar al Conde Milenario, quizás?

—Es una posibilidad. Pero, honestamente, no es la mejor opción dejar que algo como eso se encargue de hacer ese trabajo. No podemos dejar que la derrota de los Noah quede en manos de una criatura tan siniestra como el Apocryphos; eso sólo podría empeorar las cosas. Mientras tanto, yo y Neah hemos resultado piezas clave para inclinar la balanza de esta guerra de un lado u otro.

—Siempre quise saber cuál era el propósito de Decimocuarto. Pero si dices que hubo un Allen antes del que conocí, una persona que sacrificó su ego por alguien como un Noah, me sugieres que pudimos haber visto toda la historia desde una perspectiva errónea. Además, él traicionó al Conde Milenario… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué papel juega él en todo este conflicto?

—Todavía no lo sé todo por completo, pero Neah tiene una especie de enlace con el Corazón, pese a que él es un Noah. Suena un poco loco, pero estoy totalmente convencido de que así es.

—¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

Ellen te miró por unos largos segundos, parecía esbozar una sutil sonrisa, pero no sabías con certeza si de verdad él sonreía o hacía una mueca incómoda. Te daba el presentimiento que estaba a punto de revelar algo grande. Muy grande.

—Lenalee, probablemente el Vaticano y parte de la Orden ya sabe de esto, pero supongo que encuentran conveniente ocultar esta información de los exorcistas por el bien de su deber. Los Noah son, básicamente, la fundación de la propia civilización moderna. De tomar los escritos bíblicos como hechos, podemos decir que tras el Gran Diluvio, la familia de Noah se encargó de sembrar las raíces de la nueva humanidad… Eso, técnicamente, nos hace a todos los humanos de hoy descendientes de Noah, ¿entiendes a dónde voy?—tenía sentido, hasta donde podías seguir.

Se notaba demasiado cuán bien informado estaba ahora. Esta última década no la invirtió mal. No estabas segura si saber tanto debía necesariamente ser algo bueno.

—Si los humanos por naturaleza son rechazados por la Inocencia, es por tener la sangre de sus enemigos. Entonces los que somos compatibles… ¿qué somos?

—Conoces la historia de Adán y Eva, ¿verdad? ¿Has oído de la mujer original? ¿La mujer antes de Eva?—ahora guiaba tu mente a conocimientos más oscuros y perdidos, cosas que por ser exorcista llegabas a leer y escuchar, pero sólo vagamente.

—Lilith. Según entiendo, abandonó el Jardín del Edén… se convirtió en un demonio, ¿quieres decirme que ella tiene algo que ver con la Inocencia? Pero, Allen… Adán y Eva tuvieron que haber existido mucho antes que el diluvio.

—... O eso es lo que nos han hecho creer. Hemos recabado mucha información gracias a los escritos apócrifos robados del Vaticano—esto sonaba ya demasiado loco, pero creías que era mejor idea seguir escuchando. Allen había investigado y tú no—. Adán y Eva existieron después del diluvio, pero antes de Eva, Lilith fue pareja de Adán.

››Lilith, se dice, desafiaba las reglas de Dios, y prometía que el conflicto que él crearía terminaría destruyendo al culto que ciegamente lo alababa. Lilith fue entonces maldecida por Dios y la obligó a dejar atrás su humanidad. Pero incluso después de ser desterrada por todos los descendientes de Noah, ella tomó diversos disfraces, yen una de esas farsas logró engañar a Eva, invitándola a comer un fruto brillante, una manzana que Lilith cosechó de sus propias entrañas. La manzana reveló nuevos poderes a Eva y la llenó de conocimientos… pero poco a poco comenzó a convertirla en un demonio enfermo que al final pereció porque la manzana estaba llena de un veneno que los humanos no podían tolerar. Lilith, quien jamás fue capturada por su crimen, usó sus propios medios para copular con varios hombres y mujeres… Los descendientes de Lilith son bendecidos con el jugo de la misma fruta que dio a probar a Eva, la primera Caída. Gracias a ese jugo de poder y conocimientos, sus descendientes tienen la posibilidad de utilizar los fragmentos del poder de Lilith, aquella que amenaza al Dios de Noah. Los exorcistas somos en realidad descendientes de Lilith.››

Tu mano temblaba tanto que dejó caer el palito con bolitas de dango. Pero Ellen comprendió, quizás no habías estaba del todo preparada para escuchar toda esa información. Noah, Adán, Eva… Lilith. ¿La Inocencia provenía de una figura maligna de las escrituras, y de Dios? Tú misma te sentiste por un largo tiempo recelosa a la existencia de un Dios, tal como la Iglesia Cristiana profesaba, pero después de tantas batallas concluiste que definitivamente existía algo más allá de lo que podías compreder. Pero después de todo este tiempo... la Inocencia había sido asimilada con el lado opuesto al que pertenecía. Tal vez esta siempre fue la razón por la cual era casi imposible hallar nuevos exorcistas... si es que podías seguir llamándolos "exorcistas".

Ellen tomó tu mano, con esperanzas de tranquilizarte. Su calidez te resultaba reconfortante. Suspiraste y volviste a mirarle a los ojos.—¿… Qué pasó con Adán? Supuestamente Eva compartió ése fruto con él.—ella sacudió sus hombros.

—No lo sé. Los escritos no divagan mucho acerca de Adán. Pero podemos asumir que Eva mató a Adán... Tampoco sé qué clase de origen tienen los poderes de la familia de Noah. Me temo que aún no hemos podido resolver eso.

Tomaron asiento en una banca. Habían caminado hasta un parque más tranquilo. Te tomaste tu tiempo en juntas todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—… Veamos, si Lilith es en realidad el Corazón, si los exorcistas somos sus descendientes… ¿entonces qué es Apocryphos?

—No tengo la más remota idea. Y no me siento muy dispuesto a averiguarlo pronto.

Era un razonamiento lógico, suponías.

—Neah tiene una conexión con Lilith, pero no termino de comprender cómo es eso posible. Me imagino que ésa es la razón que lo llevó a traicionar a la familia Noah, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podría él encontrar a Lilith?

—Él mismo no sabe mucho de cómo funciona. Neah me ha contado que siempre termina contactándola por accidente, y siempre termina muy mal. Pero sí, hubo ocasiones en las que él fue ayudado por Lilith, lo cual todavía es más raro.

—¿Crees que hubiera tenido un mejor contacto con ella cuando tuviste a Crown Clown?

—No lo sé. No creo que podamos asumir que todo exorcista compatible podría tener la misma oportunidad… Apocryphos quería a Crown Clown por alguna razón, y tengo el presentimiento que está estrechamente conectado a todo lo que acabamos de discutir… Tendré que pedir a Bookman que investigue al respecto…

—¿… _Quién_?

—Oh… Cierto…—no pareció algo particular, pero parecía que Ellen acallaba algo más, y tú misma te convenciste que no debía ser algo importante, a pesar que cierto término te sonaba con extraña familiaridad.—Bueno, como sea, tenemos a algunos contactos que nos han ayudado a Johnny y a mí en estos últimos años de investigación. Tal vez tú también podrías investigar un poco los documentos disponibles en la Orden. Ya sabes que yo no era muy adepto a ir a la biblioteca. Si encuentras algo relevante a lo que acabamos de discutir, no dudes en compartirlo.

—Está bien, lo haré.—revisaste e reloj que tenías en tu muñeca. No podías quedarte demasiado tiempo, o podrían sospechar.—Tengo que irme ahora. Envíame un memo a la misma habitación dentro de cuatro días, Allen.

—Seguro. Cuídate bien, Lenalee.

Saliste caminando aprisa. Debías de fabricar un plan para aclarar cualquier sospecha que pudiera caer sobre ti. Comprarías un par de vestidos y eso serviría para cubrir tu visita. Dirías que te entretuviste con los problemas de otras personas, lo cual no carecería de credibilidad. Te sentías tentada a ir en búsqueda del actual escondite de Allen, pero terminarías metiéndolos en problemas si llegaban a descubrirte.

Mientras veías con rapidez algunos vestidos preciosos no muy lejos del hostal, regresaron a ti las palabras de la conversación con Ellen… las palabras que murmuró aparentemente por accidente. ¿Cuál era la palabra que llamó tu atención…?

—Book-man…—susurras a ti misma, saboreando el nombre con curiosidad. Intentas recordar, pero sólo evoca una sensación débil que no reconoces.—¿Bookman…? ¿Dónde… lo he escuchado? Bookman…

Te detienes en tu divagación. Probablemente no significa algo especial. Si no recordabas, seguro no era importante.

* * *

El anciano te miró a través de las negras sombras de sus arrugados párpados, retiró brevemente el cigarrillo de su seca boca, así como si hubiera descifrado algo en tu rostro tras tanto escrutinio.

—¿Sabes porqué el Apocryphos estaba tras tu Inocencia, Allen Walker?

—… No lo sé. Crown Clown era muy poderoso, pero… también lo son los otros generales. ¿Por qué me buscaba a mí, entre todos?

—¿Recuerdas la profecía de Hevlaska?—te muerdes el labio en contemplación; no sueles pensar mucho en aquella profecía, porque sientes que es algo desagradable.

—Ella había dicho algo sobre un _Destructor del Tiempo_, ¿verdad? Está relacionado con Crown Clown, y también con el Conde Milenario…

El Bookman suspiró y volvió a succionar del cigarrillo, dejando salir una buena cantidad de humo por su nariz.— Me ha tomado un tiempo poner las piezas en su lugar, pero finalmente comienzo a comprender el significado de ésa profecía. El Destructor del Tiempo no es un evento, tampoco es una persona. Es el poder que podría activarsea partir de ésa Inocencia.

—Entonces es un poder especialmente diseñado para destruir al Conde Milenario, ¿verdad? ¿O… no estarás diciendo que de verdad pudiera destruir el Tiempo, literalmente?

—Es una simple interpretación y puedo estar desacertando en ciertos puntos, pero te puedo asegurar que estoy cerca de la verdad… Lo que intento explicar es que ésa Inocencia puede que tenga el poder de romper ciertas reglas en el espacio. El Reloj de Miranda Lotto puede hacer algo similar. Ella puede retroceder en el tiempo ciertos objetos, detener su tiempo y manipular ciertas barreras temporales. Pero Crown Clown todavía podría hacer más que eso. Hay muchas posibilidades que no podemos descartar…

Te sientes inquieta, no sabes cómo digerir esto, pero finalmente encuentras sentido en los eventos que precedieron a esta plática. Era momento de desprenderse de la ignorancia que habías abrazado por mucho tiempo.

—Eso podría explicar cómo pude... encerrar al Conde. He podido retrasar la Guerra, pero sólo momentáneamente. Con los otros familiares de Noah descarriados, sin guía, y con la producción de Akumas detenida, podría haber dado la ventaja a la Orden para ganar la Guerra Santa… ¿verdad?

—Puede ser. No es necesariamente algo bueno, como bien te recuerdo.

—Bookman, ¿cuál es el propósito de Apocryphos? ¿Qué busca hacer con Crown Clown?

—Espacio y Tiempo son dos aspectos que se llevan de la mano. Podemos asumir que combinando el verdadero poder del Crown Clown con el Reloj de la señorita Lotto, el Destructor del Tiempo podría ser posible... Aunque no hay forma de perdonar la masacre que cometió la familia de Noah, eliminarlos completamente del mapa sería un error fatal. Cada ser humano en este planeta carga consigo el gen de los descendientes de Noah. Y con el odio religioso e irracional de una criatura como Apocryphos, es posible que intente usar el Destructor del Tiempo para arrancar el problema desde la raíz.

—¿Matar a los descendientes de Noah originales?

—Aquello podría significar el final de la raza humana tal y como la conocemos. Por eso es importante tener armas con las cuales debamos combatir a Apocryphos. Lo único que puede romper la Inocencia es la Materia Oscura que reside en los Noah.

—Por eso necesitamos de Neah. Es el único quien está dispuesto a usar ése poder para salvar a los humanos, ¿cierto?

Tus manos se ceñían muy fuerte de tus rodillas, y el temblor de tus nudillos era casi insoportable, pero decidiste calmarte. Odiabas a Neah, no importaba lo que hubiera significado él para ti en el pasado, no te agradaba aceptar que él había genuinamente ganado parte de tu confianza y sobre sus hombros caían todas las esperanzas para ganar la batalla final.

—… Podemos confiar en el Noah que hizo la diferencia, ¿verdad?

—Neah no es como los otros Noah, eso es cierto, pero tampoco sabemos con seguridad las cosas que él es capaz de hacer. Hay que actuar con precaución al estar con él.

—Lo sé.

El anciano de pequeño tamaño se levantó. Año con año parecía evidenciar más su dificultad para moverse y tu preocupación crecía más. Últimamente lo habías visto más como un amigo que como un viejo camarada, y eso era mucho decir; Bookman había hecho demasiado por ti y jamás serías capaz de pagarle todas sus molestias.

—Lavi y yo partiremos mañana al Vaticano. Debemos de investigar más a fondo el asunto de Lilith.

Te asustaba pensar en cómo podrían entrar al territorio más peligroso del mundo después de Japón. Te asustaba pensar que Apocryphos podría matarlos al primer encuentro… pero bueno, no es como si tú fueras más capaz de hacer aquel trabajo mejor que ellos.

A la mañana siguiente te despediste del viejo y de su aprendiz. ¿Podía ser esta la última vez que se verían? No titubeaste en envolver a tu amigo con tus brazos. Él prometió que volverían, y con un gran botín. Era increíble que no perdiera su sentido del humor en una situación como esta.

Te devolvió el abrazo y fraternalmente revolvió tu cabellera pálida. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Todavía te quería tratar como un chiquillo, y eso, aunque fuera molesto, te hacía volver a tiempos menos tensos.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que este capítulo enganche suficientes lectores. Quisiera creer que mi fanfiction tiene verdadero potencial.**


	3. Pérdida

**III. Pérdida.**

No recordabas la última vez que abriste los ojos y te sentiste tan despierto, y la claridad de tu situación demandaba pánico. Pero luego repasabas recuerdos con aliento helado, y con la piel en punta, caes en la cuenta de que has sido víctima de una medida desesperada por la supervivencia.

Apenas puedes moverte. Estás demasiado consumid_a_ por tu angustia que apenas puedes mover los brazos. Dos brazos delgados e idénticos, humanos en su totalidad. Sientes una presión extraña en tu pecho, pero asumes que debería ser causa del sopor. Cuando volteas a la izquierda, reaccionas al ardor lacerante en tu mejilla y ojo. Enseguida entiendes el por qué de las gasas en tu cara izquierda. La cicatriz debía ser profunda y reciente. Pero tu ojo sano está fijo en el personaje que yace en una silla al lado de la cama.

Estás sonriéndote… o más bien, _él_ está sonriéndote. No estás lo suficientemente cuerd_a_ como para digerir esta imagen aún, y te sientes impulsad_a_ a saltar de la cama y zarandearlo, golpearlo y demandar una explicación completa a lo que probablemente ya has olvidado.

Su mueca es una silenciosa burla mezclada con amarga simpatía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te parece tan extraño verte por primera vez a ti mismo desde afuera? —ésa es tu voz, perono eres tú quien habla; tú mism_a_ apenas puedes balbucear endebles vocales comparables con los chillidos de un cachorrito— No te presiones, _Allen_. Tu nuevo cuerpo aún es débil. Espera a que se adapte a tu alma por completo… ¡Pero vaya cuerpo que me has dejado a mí! Y supongo que de nada sirve preguntarte cómo demonios llegaste a obtener una Inocencia— El joven de canoso cabello se levanta de la silla y la sonrisa se borra de su blanco rostro. Casi con brusquedad apoya su única mano al lado derecho de tu almohada, y sus ojos grises y severos están puestos sobre el tuyo— . ¿Por qué te has olvidado de nuestra promesa? Y más que nada… ¿por qué perdiste la voluntad de pelear cuando Mana más te necesitaba? Bueno… supongo que no puedo culparte ahora. Todo tu pasado ha sido borrado, Timcanpy no está aquí para ayudarnos, y seguramente _Apocretino_ ha tenido algo que ver con este incidente, no hay de otra. Te llenaría de sufrimiento si yo te hiciera recordar todo el pasado. Si te hiciera odiarte a ti mismo demasiado no nos beneficiaría…—se retiró de tan incómoda distancia, pero su mirada jamás se despegó de ti. Algo en tu consciencia había sido rozado, pero no entendías aún de qué trataba— Como sea, la única razón por la cual sigues vivo es porque no existe nadie mejor para tu rol. Contigo como llave, deberíamos tardarnos mucho menos en hallar al Corazón y deshacernos de estas dos espinas en nuestros costados. No. No puedo escuchar tu opinión; no me interesa. Tu cooperación es benéfica a nuestra causa, lo quieras o no. Por cierto… no deberías de preocuparte por que te encuentre Apocryphos de ahora en adelante, no debería ser capaz. Pero no quiere decir que puedas ir corriendo en su búsqueda… Que ya no seas un exorcista no quiere decir que hayas dejado de ser su blanco…

Neah se largó de la habitación tan pronto como terminó de hablar. Por poco fuiste lo suficientemente apt_a_ para agarrar el primer objeto que tuvieras al alcance y lanzárselo mientras estuviera de espaldas. Pero no lo hiciste. Y eso era lo más extraño de todo. Estabas asustad_a_, confundid_a_, indignad_a_ y sólo sientes que puedes quedarte en cama y lamentarte por las siguientes horas, hasta que alguien con un rostro familiar viniera y te ayudara a recordar con un poco más de tacto todo lo sucedido.

Volvías a tu infancia, volvías a ser un niño perdido. Un niño sin lugar a dónde ir ni a dónde pertenecer. Otra vez no sabes quién eres ni adónde quieres ir. Con la poca energía que crece de nuevo en tu cuerpo, te acomodas en posición fetal y la horrible presión bajo tu pecho se hace más grande.

Te atragantas en lágrimas hasta el siguiente amanecer.

* * *

—… Si no encontramos nada para la siguiente semana, podría quizás llevar a Neil de visita al zoológico de Londres. Últimamente lo he visto dibujar todo tipo de animales graciosos.

—Eso podría gustarle. Es muy buena idea.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en Londres, Lenalee?

—Nada nuevo. Pero creo que deberías evitar Whitecapel. Todavía está en el aire el morboso sensacionalismo sobre los asesinatos. Creen que pudo ser el Destripador otra vez, pero eran sólo los Akumas que eliminé hace poco.

—Qué miedo. No quisiera que Neil escuchara cosas sobre esos asesinatos… ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Bueno… pues, ¿cómo han estado los chicos nuevos, Miranda? ¿Los has podido ver en acción estos días?

—Raye no es muy amable, no parece conocer el significado de caballerosidad. Me ha hecho pasar muy malos momentos. Pero parece asustarle mucho la idea de pelear contra Akumas. En otro lado, Sadira es buena peleadora.

—Sadira es una buena chica, dale tiempo, y apréndete los signos de mano en del libro que te di. Verás que es una persona encantadora.

—Sí, a veces es triste no saber cómo comunicarse con ella… Lenalee, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro.

—Tienes que prometerme que todos juntos iremos al zoológico. No quiero sonar como mala madre… pero cuando tú estás conmigo, es más fácil cuidar de Neil…

—… Sí, está bien, Miranda.

A veces parecía un lujo el poder sostener conversaciones por el comunicador, pero en realidad no lo eran tanto ahora como lo habían sido hace años. Debido a la considerable reducción de amenazas enemigas, las políticas dentro de la Orden Negra se habían ablandado. Tú y cualquiera podían hablar con camaradas a través de los comunicadores de radio, aunque siempre tendrían la condición de tener sus conversaciones grabadas por la División de Comunicación.

Deseas ir a ver al pequeño Neil. Desde que fue traído al mundo, sentiste un cariño casi instantáneo por el niño, no sólo por ser hijo de Miranda y, en paz descanse, Marie. Era casi un ídolo de alegría y esperanza para los miembros de la Orden, porque a pesar de haber nacido con ciertas discapacidades, él siempre lograba ser el alma de la fiesta. Era tan maravillosamente ignorante de haber nacido dentro de una oscura prisión… y eso en cierta manera te entristecía. Pronto Central demandaría una investigación del pequeño hijo de exorcistas, para verificar si era compatible. Confiabas en tu hermano, Supervisor de esta división, que él pondría medidas para evitar que Central abusara de su poder. Además, era improbable que quisieran gastar demasiado su interés en un chico con retraso mental; irónicamente, lo que sería considerado como una deficiencia para un niño, en su caso se convertiría en su única salvación.

En tu camino das repaso a una serie de pensamientos que han embotellado tu mente. Necesitabas ir a la biblioteca de los cuarteles y hacer un poco de investigación, tarea que no viste en un principio tan trabajosa, hasta que recordaste que no disfrutabas de tanto tiempo libre por la serie de compromisos a los que tú misma te habías sometido. Era gracioso que descartaras tu rutina diaria, porque habías olvidado que tenías una.

Luego sentiste vergüenza: _¿habías admitido que sentías aburrimiento de tu propia vida?_ Por lo menos el encuentro con Allen le había arrojado algo de vivacidad a tus días. Era extraño sentir esta tensión nuevamente; era un tanto excitante.

Después de ver a Neil deberías de ir a División de Ciencias. Ahí las lenguas corrían con facilidad cuando estabas cerca. Podrías comenzar tu investigación en ése lugar.

Escuchaste pasos detrás de ti. Pasos demasiado cautelosos, y creías identificar cierta familiaridad en ellos. Cuando los sentiste acelerar, diste de improviso una vuelta de 180° grados y Timothy Hearst tropezó contra tu pecho. Esto no era demasiado agradable, y además encontrabas cierto desdén en la inmadurez del joven, pues sus bromas no siempre acababan de forma alegre.

—Ah, Tim… ¿querías algo? —preguntas mientras el mozo se alejaba un par de pasos con la cara completamente roja.

—¿Yo? ¡No, claro que no! —estaba tan agitado que parecía que su cabello azul se erizaba, lo cual lo hacía un perfecto blanco para tu risa. A veces podías enojarte tanto con él, pero Tim podía ser un chico muy atento y sincero a veces.

—Intentabas poseer mi cuerpo otra vez, ¿verdad? Lo siento, desde la última vez mis sentidos se han agudizado terriblemente. No puedes atraparme con la guardia baja.

—¿Estás loca? Como si quisiera que tu hermano me matara. ¡Intentaría realizar un exorcismo tradicional contigo!

—¿Entonces qué planeabas hacer?

—Mira… sólo quería jugarte una broma. Soy un caballero, ¿sabes? Ya no hago ése tipo de cosas. —bien, aunque la general Klaud lo hubiera disciplinado muy bien en estos últimos años, nada garantizaba que los viejos hábitos no hubieran muerto.

Y sin embargo, tú podías ser bastante incómoda si te lo proponías; habías agarrado el truco hace tiempo y jamás de había fallado para desconcertar a las personas, no que lo hicieras muy a menudo, pero bromear de vez en cuando te desmentías a ti misma de una imagen convencional de pudor. Dejaste de ser una niña desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Si tanta curiosidad tienes por el cuerpo femenino, deberías buscarte una verdadera novia para variar.

Esto hizo al joven enardecer más su rostro— ¡N-no es así! ¿Para qué necesito ser una chica? ¡E-es desagradable! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan pervertido, Lenalee?

—Bueno, cuida tus modales. Yo sólo lo digo, porque hace tiempo que ya estás en _ésa edad_, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Yo entiendo… —en medio de la incomodidad del adolescente, recuerdas el principio de tu búsqueda— ¿Has visto a Neil?

—¿Neil? No ha salido de la enfermería todo el día…

—Qué raro… no lo vi ahí en la mañana que estuve.

—Tal vez si miraras en el jardín del balcón…— farfulló, un tono que sugería la obviedad del razonamiento.

—Iré a ver. Hasta luego, Timothy.

—¿Otra vez con _Timothy_? ¡Ya no soy un niño!

No era un mal joven, intentaba lo mejor que podía por no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Aparte, tan guapo como se había puesto no debía de depender de trucos como la posesión de cuerpos para tener éxito con sus relaciones personales.

Como sea, haces caso a su sugerencia y regresas a la enfermería. No es porque Neil estuviera enfermo por el momento, pero él iba constantemente a explorar toda la zona del cuartel por puro juego. Tenías entendido que el pequeño tenía un espíritu de aventurero y él quería explorar el mundo. Esperabas que algún día él pudiera cumplir con ése sueño.

La enfermería era demasiado amplia, pero sólo parecía así porque hoy en día los heridos eran mucho menos frecuentes que hace diez años. Esto te hacía sentir mal. Casi la mitad del personal de enfermería se había retirado de la Orden con la falsa creencia de que la Guerra se había acabado para bien. Muchas de ésas personas habían olvidado por completo todo acerca de la Orden y habían regresado a sus mundanas vidas. Ellos tenían algo de suerte, porque los únicos que no podían renunciar a su lugar en la Orden eran los exorcistas.

Hacía unos cuatro años que habían expandido la zona de enfermería, con la esperanza de proveerle de aire fresco a los pacientes sin necesidad de llevarles por el largo camino hacia el jardín principal. Era un jardín pequeño, contaba con unas cinco bancas, algunos arboles pequeños y arbustos con flores, y era bastante agradable en la primavera, pero ahora en días cercanos a otoño generalmente no era tan especial. Hacía algo de frío.

Al ver desde el portón de cristal al niño, caíste en cuenta que estaba con otro hombre también. Saliste, y no tardaste en reconocerle. Tenía un aspecto bastante más consumido y sombrío, y su palidez mortuoria era acentuada por la excéntrica elección de ropa oscura. Pero hoy estabas difícilmente dispuesta a sostener una larga charla con él, siquiera permanecer en un mismo cuarto con el mismo hombre.

—… Arystar... Quiero decir, Krory. Hola— instantáneamente desviaste tu atención al pequeño, acostado bocabajo en el piso con unas hojas blancas regadas y varios crayones esparcidos a sus costados. Era curioso, porque tenía sobre él una capa negra demasiado grande para él, te pareció que era una cobija— . ¿Cómo estás Neil? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—_Hize_ _godilas_ para el señor _Krowry_. —respondió la pausada voz del niño mientras que con entusiasmo te enseñaba una hoja con lo que parecía ser un gorila.

—¿Los dibujaste tú? ¡Ya eres todo un artista! Sólo espera a enseñárselos a tu mamá.

—También hizo unos leones y tigres, ¿por qué no se los muestras? —mencionó la grave pero gentil voz del hombre alto.

—¡Aquí! Los leones _tienem_ cabello como de _agoldón_. Los _tigers_ tienem rayas _nadanjas_. —te gustaba mucho ver el lado enérgico de Neil, y tenía un potencial talento para el dibujo a pesar de su condición.

Te agachas y tomas algunos dibujos terminados. Te asombraba ver tantos.— Qué bonitos son… Neil, hace frío aquí afuera. ¿No quisieras entrar de nuevo a la enfermería?

—_Hadía_ frío aquí, pero vino _Krowry_ y_ zu_ capa me protege del aire —al mismo tiempo, el chiquillo hace mímica con la enorme capa negra, aparentando ser un vampiro saltó y se puso a correr alrededor tuyo y de Krory— . ¡_Zoy_ la noche!

Repentinamente, una fuerte corriente de viento levantó la capa y la volteó al frente del niño, en consecuencia la pisó y tropezó de bruces.

—¡Cuidado! —fuiste a atender primero, verificando que nada malo le hubiera pasado. No parecía estar lastimado, pero todavía te preocupaba— Neil… ve corriendo a la enfermería. Si llegas más rápido que las Botas Oscuras, te diré cuál es el regalo secreto de tu mamá.

—¿_Regado_? ¡_Siiiií_!

Y así hizo. Era fácil convencer a un niño de su edad. Mientras tanto, lentamente volteaste a mirar al hombre con vampiresca apariencia. No tenías previsto encontrarte con él, pero tampoco querías escapar de esta situación tan descaradamente. Habías pospuesto esta plática por demasiado tiempo.

—¿Querías hablar de algo, Lenalee?

—Sé que piensas que sigo enojada, pero… no es así.

—Aun así, tienes todas las razones para estarlo. Y lo entiendo.

—Arystar, jamás podré entender por completo tu dolor, y es por eso que no puedo presionarte a que cures tus heridas. Admito que estuve molesta, y he sido egoísta, pero me negaba a entenderte…

—… Lo siento. No puedo salir de los mismos problemas de siempre y me quedo atascado en el pasado, a pesar de los años… Soy un hombre tan miserable.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces? ¿Regodearte en tus penas hasta el día de tu muerte? Sabes que no eres un vampiro. No tienes la eternidad para gastarla en el luto, tienes sólo unos años por vivir… ¿quieres pasarlos así?—no habías notado tu propia pasión, y al darte cuenta de tu distancia, retrocediste apenada.—Perdona, no era mi intención ser tan agresiva…

—Esta bien. Yo también debí poner de mi parte; debí intentar de verdad —Krory suspiró y sus pequeños ojos negros te contemplaron con calidez. Luego se fijaron a la puerta de la enfermería—. ¿No deberías de ir a darle a Neil su premio? Creo que te ganó.

Rápidamente acudiste al llamado del niño, que celebraba ruidosamente su victoria en una de las camas de la enfermería— ¡Sólo piénsalo, por favor!

No resultó tan espantoso como habías previsto. Krory era generalmente de un temperamento dulce y considerado, pero siempre le hizo falta espinazo para situaciones íntimas como la anterior. Tú solamente regresaste con Neil y le contaste de la gran noticia de su paseo al zoológico; como sospechaste, el niño comenzó a brincar de la emoción, en incluso tropezó un par de veces y lloró, cosa buena porque en la enfermería fue atendido de inmediato.

Cumpliste con tu deber, y ahora podías darte la tarea de ir a servir café al Departamento de Ciencias, y quizás iniciar alguna que otra conversación. Era la parte de tu rutina que solías disfrutar más.

Tú misma no tomabas demasiado café, pero te bastaba con olerlo para disfrutarlo. No había aroma que te gustara más que el del grano de café molido, y mejor aun cuando estaba preparado caliente.

Siempre tenías una taza especial para el Jefe Supervisor. Era una escena de lo más mundana, cuando entrabas a la oficina de Komui, a veces lo hallabas dormido sobre el escritorio lleno de documentos sin trabajar, o al lado de algún asistente que verificara el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones. Con el paso de los años había cambiado de asistente bastantes veces, y había incluso meses enteros en los cuales él quedaba sin asistente alguno, lugar el cual te encargabas de suplir cuando no cumplías tu oficio de exorcista. Quizás la que había durado por la mayor cantidad de tiempo como asistente después de ti, sería Bridget Fay. Ésa mujer había fallecido bajo circunstancias misteriosas siete años atrás. Hoy ya no recordabas si fue por un envenenamiento accidental o por enfermedad… pero su muerte había pegado duro a Komui en su momento.

Si el olor a café no lo despertaba de su siesta improvisada, tenías que recurrir a zarandearlo, incluso a hablar de cosas inapropiadas para hacerlo reaccionar. Por ahora parecía que tenía un sueño ligero.

—Komui… ¿Komui?—con la fuerza apropiada moviste su hombro, golpeaste con moderación su cabeza con la portada de un libro. Esto logró hacerle levantar su larga y pálida cara para mirarte a ti. Con cada año que pasaba, él se volvía más blanco, y hacía poco le habían salido sus primeras hileras de canas. Mayor parte de su jovialidad había desvanecido y eso te preocupaba.

—… Ah, buenas tardes, Lenalee —sonreía sin esfuerzo aún, pero _¿por cuánto tiempo más? _Aparte que era extraño verlo regresar a su trabajo apenas unos segundos despierto. Komui volvió a hojear los documentos que estaban frente a él, mientras se apoyaba con un libro de investigación acerca de Canadá— . ¿Cómo le está yendo a Miranda con los nuevos?

—Parece que bien. Sin altercados… ¿Sabes? Miranda también quiere llevar a Neil al zoológico de Londres, una vez que ella regrese.

—Permiso concedido, aunque no era necesario. Es decir… no es la gran cosa. Podrían ir de todas maneras sin permiso alguno…

—Y… hay algo más que quisiera preguntarte, si no es de mucha molestia.

Sus ojos familiares volvieron a ti, y un brillo especial se encendió en ellos— Adelante.

—El Cubo de Hevlaska… ¿alguna vez ha dado mención a un tipo _especial_ de Inocencia?

—¿_Especial_, cómo?

—Inocencia que no necesite de un Apóstol. ¿Existe algo así?

—Bueno… sobra saber que ciertas Inocencias pueden ocasionar fenómenos distintos sin necesidad de un exorcista compatible, y según entiendo, la Inocencia de Timothy Hearst tiene personalidad propia… —y una vez más examinó tu rostro, entrando en consciencia de tus verdaderos pensamientos— … pero creo que estás buscando una respuesta diferente, ¿no es así?

—Una Inocencia que no necesite de un humano para combatir.

Aquella mención hizo que la piel de tu hermano se hiciera amarillenta.

—… Me temo que no. Sería una cosa totalmente aterradora si fuera cierta… ¿De dónde has sacado esta idea, Lenalee?

—Sólo lo imaginé —sacudiste tus hombros secamente. Era el momento de hacer papel de hermana sufrida— . La Inocencia siempre será algo extraño para mí, y siempre encontraré sueños horribles acerca de su naturaleza. Aquello… me vino en mente y no pude evitarlo.

No lo imaginaste, estuviste segura de ver a tu hermano suspirar… ¿de alivio?

—Siento que tengas que pasar por eso. No soy exorcista como tú.

—Esta bien. No quisiera que tú tengas que estar en mi lugar, hermano.

Aquello fue corto e incómodo, y te sentiste impotente por haberlo cortado tan pronto, antes de averiguar la mínima cosa. Sabías que Komui conocía más de lo que se le permitía decir, y eso te hacía sentir como una tonta. Muy fácilmente pudiste haber revelado parte de lo que Allen te había contado y eso te pondría pronto bajo sospecha, si corrías con mala suerte.

Pasaste un par de horas internada en tu cuarto, meditando acerca de lo que hiciste… y de repente recordaste que el bolsillo de uno de tus uniformes tenía algo. No tenías idea si fue por intuición o porque apenas lo recordaste. La nota de Bak Chang.

Precipitadamente buscaste aquel uniforme, esperando que en la lavandería no hubieras perdido la pieza de papel. Afortunadamente, el bolsillo había estado tan perfectamente cerrado que el papel estaba en el mismo estado en el que te fue entregado. El papel amarillento y arrugado tenía unas signos que no reconocías de ningún idioma en particular.

Recordabas haber escuchado que Chang fue viaje antes de ser devuelto a la Orden por el caso de envenenamiento que le terminó por despojar de su vida. Los efectos de la sustancia que invadió su cuerpo le imposibilitaron muchas de sus facultades mentales, y la mayor parte del tiempo que pasó en cama farfulló cosas sin sentido. Habían asegurado en la Rama Asiática que habían encontrado varias curas, pero al final nada resultaba, e incluso empeoraba la salud del frágil enfermo.

Era tan sospechoso, y no podías evitar especular sobre las condiciones de su muerte. Nadie hablaba de adónde viajó Chang, ni tampoco qué hizo o cómo se envenenó. Examinabas con escrutinio el papel, quizás con la esperanza de que hallaras alguna pista de ello en los jeroglíficos que anotó, pero ninguna historia ni pista llegaba a ti.

Frunciste el entrecejo, mirando con extrema atención las líneas dibujadas que no parecían tener sentido en lo absoluto. No las comprendías en lo absoluto, pero estabas segura de haberlas visto antes…

Entonces recordaste aquel momento, hace más de diez años, cuando con tus amigos habían tomado posesión del Arca de Noah. Allen tocaba un piano y Timcanpy presentaba un holograma con símbolos extraños. Esos símbolos sin significado para ti eran exactamente los mismos que ahora veías escritos en el papelito que tenías entre tus dedos. Estabas segura de ello.

* * *

Rehabilitarse jamás había sido tan duro. Tratabas lo mejor posible de no flaquear con este nuevo cuerpo, incapaz de adaptarte a la idea de que ya no eras hombre. Podías apenas caminar, si no, arrastrarte, dado que pasaste cuatro años sin ponerte de pie. Aunque tu capacidad de superar el atrofio de músculos con rapidez era aún sorprendente, detestabas esta forma. Eras todavía un completo desconocido a las funciones de este cuerpo, y verte al espejo era un sufrimiento aún mayor, porque no eras la sombra de quien solías ser.

Las heridas infligidas en el rostro habían ya cicatrizado, y habían sido hechas como un sádico detalle para que tuvieras, por lo menos, una sola característica de tu pasado al cuerpo presente. Pero no ayudaba mucho. Era una cicatriz totalmente diferente en significado. Ya no era un recordatorio de tus errores en el pasado, sino una retorcida conmemoración de que no podías escapar de tu destino.

Sólo veías en el espejo a una chiquilla desnutrida con la piel amarillenta y con los ojos enrojecidos por los constantes llantos de impotencia que representaste en las últimas semanas. Tus labios estaban resecos y carentes de color. Y tu cabello, rubio lívido casi blanco, era corto y algunos flecos apenas llegaban a tu redonda nariz. No tenías contemplado dejarlo crecer demasiado.

Pasabas horas explorando los pequeños detalles del nuevo cuerpo, a veces con callada fascinación, a veces con repudio a tu propia curiosidad. Te daba demasiada vergüenza, porque esta no era tu carne. Bueno, técnicamente _ahora lo era_, pero tú habías llegado aquí sin invitación, y lo habías arrebatado a su dueña original. Aquello llenaba tu alma de remordimiento y odio. Y lo peor de todo era que quizás nunca podrías salir de este cuerpo, jamás volverías a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes mover tu cuerpo bien? —preguntó Lavi, que se la pasó observándote desde la puerta abierta. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No importaba. Te invadió una ira terrible al verlo solamente.

Fuiste a él, y lo empujaste contra la pared con toda la brusquedad que pudiste. Agarraste el cuello de su chaqueta y lo miraste amenazadoramente.

—Puedo golpearte. ¿Es eso buena señal? —farfullaste guturalmente, con la voz que aún no se acostumbraba a tu fuerza. Aunque le tenías amenazado, poco podías hacer. Este movimiento te dolió y aún eras débil.

—Decirlo de antemano es muy buena señal de lucidez, si me lo preguntas… —respondió el hombre pelirrojo, por ningún instante se sintió intimidado por ti.— ¿Estás enojado porque escogí el cuerpo de una chica?

No le diste tiempo, tú sólo diste el puño más fuerte que fuiste capaz. Apenas se asemejó a un golpe, y tu brazo seguía temblando.— No tengo que explicarme. Sabes muy bien por qué mereces ser golpeado. No eres el único involucrado en esto, pero fuiste tú quien la secuestró en primer lugar. Ya lo recuerdo todo, con dolorosa claridad, Lavi.

El aprendiz del Bookman calló por unos segundos, y dado que su fuerza física era fácilmente superior, te llevó de vuelta a la habitación y te sentó en la revuelta cama. Te miró largamente con su único ojo mientras tus hombros temblaban frenéticamente.

—Sé que lo merezco, pero deberías también entender la razón por la cual la he elegido tan cuidadosamente. Y realmente no importa a cuál otra persona eligiera, igual alguien tenía que salir perdiendo. Y ya sé lo que piensas, Allen: "_Era sólo una niña inocente. Ella no tenía que sufrir así, le he quitado todo lo que le quedaba._"—odiaste aquel ademán que hizo, casi de forma frívola. No era como el Lavi que querías y recordabas.— ¿Sabes por qué me puse a buscar en los asilos para locos? Son en esos lugares donde las personas son abandonadas. Son esos lugares en los cuales se quedan cientos a pudrirse en las sombras hasta el día de sus muertes. Son personas que no tienen nada en éste mundo. Y más aparte tuve que elegir a una persona que pudiera soportar los cambios a los que tu cuerpo le forzaría… a mí también me ha enfermado el estómago tener que hacerle esto a una niña, pero ¿qué opción tenía? Elegirla para quitarle lo último que tenía de cordura y ponerle fin a su mente atormentada fue mucho más misericordioso que dejarla morir en ése asilo.

Las memorias de los endemoniados martillazos estaban aún frescas dentro de tu cabeza, no podías evitar rechinar los dientes de tan sólo pensarlo. Unos pequeños agujeros en el cráneo debían de aligerar los problemas del paciente… pero todo sucedió al contrario. Los dedos femeninos que ahora posees trazan aquellas cicatrices que se esconden dolorosamente debajo de tu sucia cabellera. Cada hoyito era un enorme tormento que te hacía temblar de impotencia. Tus lágrimas comienzan a quemar los párpados del cuerpo medio vivo.

—Tú no tuviste que pelear contra ella, indefensa y asustada. —Deseas parar, pero por mucho que limpies tus ojos, el agua no cesa— Ella había perdido la cordura, pero tenía una consciencia, y ello me bastaba para frenar mis deseos de luchar, de vivir. No escuchaste sus lantos dentro de su cabeza...

—Allen...

Antes que él ponga su cálida mano en tu hombro, lo rechazas— No. Por favor déjame. Quiero estar solo...

No había nada que Lavi pudiera decirte para hacerte sentir mejor. Necesitabas espacio y tiempo… no podías superar esto si no te fortalecías por tu propia cuenta.

Pero ¿querías recuperarte? ¿Qué más había en este mundo para ti, si ya no eras tú mismo jamás y para siempre? Privado de tus dones como exorcista todavía seguías siendo una herramienta. Un peón para el último juego.

* * *

**N/A: Timothy adulto es obviamente idéntico al espíritu Tsukikami, así que no deberían de dejar tanto a su imaginación. Y, acerca de Krory y Lenalee… bueno, admito que sólo estoy siendo algo idiota, pero quise experimentar con las posibilidades. Es decir… ¿qué cosas pudieron haber pasado en diez años? Hay que dejar a la imaginación volar.**


	4. Destructor

**Respuesta para Ratona, acerca de hacer que Allen vuelva a ser _el de siempre_:**

**Allen SIEMPRE cambia.**

* * *

**IV. Destructor.**

En la canción de las cigarras hallabas tu tristeza más dócil y estabas un poco más dispuesta a hablar en lugar de atormentarte en la mojada almohada. La delgada mano de Johnny tocó tu hombro, un contacto casi confortante, pero te hacía sentir mucho más vulnerable. Lo que antes solía ser un toque blando y casi infantil ahora se sentía como una presión incómoda contra tu músculo. Sólo recordabas con mayor intensidad la fragilidad del cuerpo que ahora poseías, que eras un completo extraño a ti misma. Todas las palabras hirientes y verdaderas de Neah volvían a ti como un veneno corrosivo y te asfixiaban al punto de no ser capaz de abrir tus ojos; tu cuerpo entero era tieso y frágil como porcelana.

Abriste la boca, seca y trémula, hallando forma en las palabras puestas en la voz de alguien más— Siempre odié la idea de no pertenecerme. Nada me asustaba más que perderme a mí mismo, desaparecer. Pero jamás me detuve a cuestionarme, si es que yo de verdad existía en primer lugar; yo simplemente asumía que yo era un ser completo. Ahora que me han mostrado lo que realmente soy, estoy lleno de miedo. Mi existencia es mucho más frágil de lo que pensé. No soy una persona. Soy sólo una fase. Soy un sentimiento. Soy un instante…—tu voz se fragmentó aún más, abrazándote más fuerte que antes— No quería creerlo. ¿A pesar de todo, no he vivido lo suficiente para ser considerado una persona? ¿Soy sólo una personalidad que adquirió mente propia? Ya ni siquiera soy un hombre con amnesia que construyó recuerdos nuevos. No soy nada.

Casi con brusquedad, la mano adquirió una fuerza que no imaginaste y te obligó a voltear a verle. Te dio tal impresión que quedaste sin protesta que dar.

—¡No! ¡Eres un tonto, Allen! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? —masculló la voz aguda de Johnny. Sus lentes estaban empañados de lágrimas— ¡Cuando estás diciendo que tú, por estar en otro cuerpo, por adoptar una personalidad diferente… dejas de ser humano es como si dijeras lo mismo acerca de Kanda!

Supo cómo impactarte, en la forma más dolorosa. El recuerdo de haber perdido a Kanda permanecía reciente en su memoria, y era él quien te hubiera puesto en tu lugar a la primera. Kanda era un hombre rudo y valiente, pero tan vulnerable como tú. Él fue un hombre agradecido. Cediste tu libertad por él, y él insistió en pagarte el favor… Sin duda Kanda te hubiera agarrado del cuello y te hubiera gritado por no tener el coraje de superar esto. Él había tenido que pasar por una situación tan horribles como ésta, y ello no logró detenerlo. Johnny sabía lo mucho que significaba él para ti. Ahora Kanda no estaba, y con tu debilidad estabas deshonrando su memoria.

—Dime, Allen, ¿crees que Kanda en algún momento dejó de ser una persona?

—No…

—¡Entonces no hables así de ti mismo ahora! No importa cuánto cambies, tú seguirás siendo mi amigo, y no dejarás de ser humano. Tú eres tú.

Además, Johnny también tuvo que sacrificarse para estar a tu lado, ayudarte hasta el final. Renunció a estar con sus amigos, a su trabajo, a su futuro, todo por ti.

Con tus miembros tensos, te reincorporas sobre la cama, encarando a tu viejo amigo. Has limpiado la suciedad en tu nuevo rostro, y te esfuerzas por hacer una mueca. Quisieras sonreír, pero no sabes cómo— Todos hemos perdido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… siento haber sido tan egoísta, Johnny.

—No vuelvas a hacer un berrinche así, Allen. Nos importas demasiado como para dejar que te desvalúes así—su mano tocó su cabeza y revolvió los delgados mechones rubios— . Yo y los demás te queremos porque eres nuestro camarada, y no te daríamos menos por ninguna razón. Pero tampoco deberías de darle la espalda a quienes más te necesitan. Te necesitamos ahora más que nunca.

—Lo sé… Entiendo. Muchas gracias, Johnny.

* * *

‹‹_Puente Westminster. Lado Lambeth. 12:05. Capucha negra._››

Era un lugar demasiado concurrido, quizás hasta inconveniente, pero sería sospechoso siempre encontrarla en lugares privados y apartados. En multitud la conversación podía fácilmente diluirse y mezclarse con el habla del vulgo, y eso daba cierta protección a lo que pretendías conversar con ella.

No parecías acostumbrarte con facilidad a la apariencia de Lenalee Lee cada vez que la veías de nuevo. Ella había crecido tanto; se había convertido en toda una mujer. Definitivamente creció algunos centímetros más de los que tú mides con tu estatura, su cuerpo había adquirido curvas más notables y su cara se había vuelto más refinada y alargada. Suponías que su cabello había crecido bastante en los últimos diez años, pero en todas las ocasiones que la habías visto, Lenalee recogía toda esa cabellera de seda en un chongo cuidadoso y elegante.

Siempre concebiste a Lenalee como una muchacha atractiva, y sin mentirle a tu consciencia, hubo centenares de veces en las que pensaste en ella. Quizás te hubiera gustado verla como algo más que una amiga… ¿pero qué clase de oportunidad tendrías ahora mismo? La amistad siempre era primero, y aquello garantizaba una fidelidad absoluta hacia tus sentimientos. Era constante y puro.

Al momento de encontrarla, ella cargaba una bufanda de adorable color púrpura sobre un vestido largo color negro que resaltaba sus amplias caderas. No podías evitar dar crédito a esos detalles. Ella era fascinante y perfecta para tus ojos.

Te entregó un pequeño papel sucio el cual ella mencionó que Bak Chang le entregó antes de morir. De cierto modo te impactó sostener en tus dedos algo que el ex Supervisor de la Rama Asiática, también un buen amigo tuyo, ciñó en su mano poco antes de perecer. Con extremo cuidado abriste el papelito e instantáneamente reconociste los signos escritos.

—Definitivamente, este es el mismo lenguaje que yo usé para leer las partituras de Neah. Pero aquí dice algo diferente… No estoy totalmente seguro… Creo que debería de guardarlo para revisarlo con más calma después.

—Si Bak estaba investigando información relacionada con el Decimocuarto, estoy casi segura que su muerte estuvo lejos de ser accidental, me temo —veías el conflicto dentro de la mirada de Lenalee. No la culpabas de sentirse de esa manera— . Esta posibilidad me ha estado atormentando desde que me di cuenta de lo que era.

—Entonces no hay que dejar que su muerte sea en vano, Lenalee. Si esta pista es lo que creo que es… entonces estamos apunto de encontrar la clave para terminar esta guerra para bien.

Tratabas de sonar convincente, como en aquellos tiempos los cuales tu especialidad radicaba en el optimismo. Ahora no estabas del todo seguro si aún tenías aquella chispa, pues solías tener una mente llena de inocencia engañosa en aquellos tiempos.

Lenalee asintió con suavidad— … También me gustaría ver ésta guerra acabar pero... Allen: ¿me podrías explicar cómo fue que el Conde desapareció?

—De modo que ya asumes que yo conozco la razón del silencio del Conde Milenario… —Sonríes con un hueco en tu gracia— Esto es un poco complicado de explicar, pero trataré de ser claro: Sucedió poco antes de que decidieran que yo necesitaba un cuerpo propio, y se trataba de una situación en la que nos encontrábamos rodeados por Apocryphos y simultáneamente por el mismo Conde. Es muy peligroso cuando ambos lados de la moneda quieren capturarte a cualquier costo. Fue un momento en el cual Neah tomó control. Se supone que él no puede utilizar a Crown Clown, pero… logró hacer algo con la Inocencia. De algún modo logró activar al Destructor del Tiempo.

—¿Destructor…? ¿No mató al Conde Milenario? —Lenalee parecía sorprendida. Y en realidad tenía buenas razones para estarlo. A ti mismo te tomó mucho tiempo comprender por completo lo que sucedió años atrás.

—Entiendo que el Destructor del Tiempo no sirve específicamente a ése propósito. Pero es una habilidad única y demasiado peligrosa, y Neah _tuvo suerte_ al usarla aquella vez.

—Entonces el poder de un Noah ha logrado activar una habilidad en tu Inocencia.

—Como dije: es algo complicado. Lo que el Destructor del Tiempo puede hacer es abrir los tejidos del mismo espacio-tiempo y manipularlos a como dé voluntad su usuario. Digamos, es como abrir un cuaderno lleno de texto de lápiz y usar una goma para borrar un poco de texto, y aquello suele terminar cambiando todo el significado del texto… No sé de qué otra manera podría explicártelo.

Podías notar su miedo— Allen, eso es demasiado poder. ¿Te das cuenta que con algo así podrías cambiar las reglas de nuestro mundo, incluso el curso de su historia?

—Lo sé. Pero no es tan simple. Hay cientos de posibilidades, y no se puede cambiar algo sin que una consecuencia irreversible tome lugar posteriormente, lo cual, según entiendo, puede resultar en algo completamente desfavorable para ambos bandos. El Destructor del Tiempo es una carga demasiado grande. Además, sólo he podido utilizarlo un par de veces… no es nada sencillo. Bueno, técnicamente ha sido Neah quien lo ha usado. La primera vez fue para encerrar al Conde.

—¿Dónde lo han encerrado?

Seguía con las preguntas obvias, pero también las más difíciles. Tal vez Johnny hubiera ofrecido respuestas más claras que tú, ya que no eras bueno con las ciencias ni hablando de temas complejos. Te sentías increíblemente estúpido evidenciando tu pobreza de lenguaje.

—A ver, ¿cómo lo explico?… Es un lugar que técnicamente todavía no existe y que nunca ha existido… pongamos como ejemplo las dimensiones de bolsillo de Road Kamelot, ¿las recuerdas? Pero sólo es un encierro temporal, porque hacerlo simplemente desaparecer es imposible, incluso peligroso. Eventualmente el Conde tendrá de regresar a la realidad, y antes que eso suceda hemos de usar el tiempo que compramos para prepararnos lo mejor posible para la batalla final.

—Dijiste que usaron ésa habilidad dos veces… ¿Qué hicieron en la segunda vez?

—… Fue utilizado para proteger a las personas que lo necesitaban.

Lenalee entendía tus razones para guardar silencio. Aunque fue propuesta suya que le dijeras toda la verdad, ella comprendía que ciertos secretos debían permanecer por un bien mayor. Y no era tu intención principal el revelar cosas que dependían mucho de su misterio. Era una de las muchas cargas que aceptaste llevar para aquel bien mayor.

Caminaste al lado de Lenalee por unos minutos más, casualmente mencionando las cosas a las que Johnny se había dedicado últimamente y también las pocas cosas que tú mismo desempeñaste a través de los años, por supuesto, omitiendo ciertos detalles que simplemente no querrías divulgar por nada en el mundo, pero tampoco era tu intención hacer de esta una conversación aburrida. De modo que estabas consciente de que la mujer de clase baja era poco privilegiada en estos rincones del planeta, explicaste con mucha honra tu decisión de seguir disfrazado de hombre para moverte con mayor libertad. Era un mundo asqueroso y cruel, con regulaciones que limitaban a la mujer, pero de cualquier otra manera no hubieras contemplado la idea de cambiar el género con el cual te identificabas. Lenalee respondió que encontraba tu determinación por seguir siendo un caballero fascinante, e incluso parecía olvidar que todavía eras una persona diferente.

Contra tu voluntad, habías cambiado, y bien sabías que no importaba lo que fuera a suceder, tú continuarías cambiando con tu entorno. Esto contradecía una promesa que habías hecho años, mucho antes de haber tenido que transportarte al cuerpo de esta chica, pero por tu propio bien tuviste que liberarte de esos pensamientos infantiles y orgullosos. Te habías dado cuenta que era imposible seguir caminando en la misma dirección para siempre. Nadie podía sobrevivir así.

La gente cambiaba, para bien y para mal. Y lo cierto es que ya nunca volverías a ser el Allen Walker de antes. No sabías si Lenalee ya se había dado cuenta y sólo pretendía verte como el verdadero Allen Walker, no la creías tan ingenua.

Caminaron un poco más. Observabaste el río y su gris superficie perturbada por los botes comerciantes, esparciendo la débil luz del Sol en un espejo sin parcialidad. Te sentías tentado a asomarte y mirar tu deforme reflejo, pero Lenalee preguntó qué ocurría contigo. Era vergonzoso, pero adquiriste un terrible hábito de desviar tu atención a otras cosas con gran facilidad. No era cosa que pudieras evitar, desafortunadamente. Era como si tu cabeza de repente comenzara a flotar lejos de tu persona cuando te sumergías demasiado en tus propios pensamientos.

—Intentaré entrar a la Orden Negra de nuevo.— Revelaste finalmente. Te costó un poco de trabajo en presentar ésa opción a Lenalee, pero te salió de forma tan repentina que no entendías cuál era tu previa dificultad.

Lenalee abrió los ojos como dos focos encendiéndose— ¿Qué... ? ¿Pero por qué?

—Son ciertos asuntos que sólo puedo resolver estando adentro —Explicaste, escondiéndote entre tus hombros— . Entraré ahí de cualquier manera posible, como Buscadora, enfermera, secretaria, incluso cocinera. No importa cómo. Debo de entrar nuevamente y dar a conocer a Komui y a los demás exorcistassobre la existencia de Apocryphos, también del regreso del Conde. Tienen que estar listos.

—Sé que eres la única persona que puede contarlo… pero descubrirte una vez dentro, vas a ponerte a ti mismo en grave peligro. La Orden no ha cerrado la vigilancia a Central.

—Pero han pasado los años, me supongo que la calma ha atenuado algunas restricciones que estaban en la Orden cuando yo aún no me iba, ¿no es así? Es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar. Por eso te necesito, Lenalee.

La mujer china cerró la boca unos segundos, mirándote con desconcierto. No sabías si hiciste o dijiste algo que provocara ésa expresión. Normalmente estaría preocupada, pero esto era diferente.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte entrar a la Orden Negra, Allen… Pero quiero que me contestes algo primero.

—De acuerdo —sacudiste los hombros.

—Hace una semana, cuando nos reencontramos… ¿me fuiste a buscar sólo por ésta razón? ¿_Necesitabas_ de mí porque era parte de tu plan desde el principio?

Ahora comprendías. La habías herido sin querer, y aparte, de una manera muy poco sensible. Hablaste como un egoísta y eso te podría costar la única persona indicada para este trabajo. _Idiota, idiota, grandísimo idiota._

—Sabes que hubiera podido involucrarme con un Buscador de haberlo querido tan fácil. Pero tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, y quería hallar a alguien que me conociera y pudiera confiar en mí —Sin permiso tomaste con ambas manos la izquierda de Lenalee mientras la mirabas directo a los dulces ojos de avellana— . Si por esto te sientes utilizada, lo siento mucho. Lamento que las cosas hayan sido así.

Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente, sosteniendo una expresión de dolor, se llevó tus manos a sí, y besó los nudillos de tu derecha— Yo confío en ti, Allen. Sabes que sí. Por eso quiero ayudarte, pero también quisiera que tú confiaras en mí de igual manera. Todo lo que puedas decirme, dilo.

Te sentiste sobrellevado por la tensión que puso sobre ti, retiraste tu mano izquierda y extendiste tu brazo para rodear sus hombros con fuerza. Sientes una angustiante nostalgia al sostener a Lenalee así. La última ves que la viste, antes de fugarte, la abrazaste también. Pero esta muestra de afecto ya no representaba una separación. Lenalee respondió tu abrazo colocando sus largas manos sobre tus hombros. Era un peso tan tierno y cálido, _agradable_. No habías recibido un abrazo así por un largo tiempo.

Sin duda te sorprendiste por la notable diferencia en estatura. A estas alturas tú debías de ser más alto que Lenalee, pero como ya no eras tú, este cuerpo era en realidad más pequeño y joven que Lenalee. Era una de las sensaciones más extrañas que habías experimentado en esta vida. Pero trataste de no pensar en ello.

Ella sonrió cuando se separó de ti. Un abrazo nunca estaba de más. Incluso se rió por el rubor que invadió tus pálidas mejillas. Te dio tanto calor que quizás no pudiste contener ésa emoción por el contacto humano brindado. Y no habías planeado esto.

—Tengo que irme ahora. ¿Cuándo crees que te veré de nuevo?

—… Yo supongo que en dos o tres días. Para entonces tendré listo un plan para tu ingreso. No es ahora tan difícil como lo era antes.

—¿Y todavía es reglamentario visitar a Hevlaska?

—Bueno, sólo en algunos casos, pero aun así, ¿tú crees que ella te reconocería?

Hiciste una mueca sin querer— No es eso lo que me preocupa.

* * *

No era cosa nueva que sufrieras de un mal sueño, porque desde que fuiste convertida en una servidora de la Orden Negra, parte de tu sufrimiento fue implementado a tu inconsciente. Vivías en constante temor de perderlo todo y eso era suficiente para alimentar las pesadillas más terribles. No es que fueras una chica especial, ni que tampoco tuvieras un poder excepcional aparte de combatir contra los demonios, pero había veces en las que tus sueños te daban un mal augurio del futuro cercano. Había pasado ya antes, y siempre temías que sucediera otra vez, pero afortunadamente mayor parte las pesadillas se quedaban justo donde pertenecían: en tu mundo de pesadillas.

Te levantas de tu cama y enciendes la rosada luz de la lámpara de tu buró. Permaneces sentada abrazando tus rodillas por unos largos minutos mientras observas la apertura de la puerta de tu armario. De pequeña hacías lo mismo cada vez que te daba insomnio. Solías imaginar que dentro de ésa oscura apertura podrías encontrar un pasadizo secreto que te guiaría a tu libertad… por supuesto, ya no tenías el lujo de seguir pensando como una niña.

Tu corazón late inquieto. En la oscuridad de tus sueños nadaste por un mar de aguas oscuras como el infinito. El cielo era un claro color naranja, y eso te había dado la falsa sensación de un sueño placentero. Pero luego observaste a tu alrededor, miles de cuerpos flotando pálidos y sin movimiento, ruinas sagradas que sobrevivían sobre la superficie de agua. Luego unos largos brazos te abrazaron contra un cuerpo rojo como la sangre. Unos ojos fríos y llenos de dolor te contemplaban bajo las negras aguas.

Una mujer, una sirena cubierta de carmesí te miraba con intensidad y su boca descarnada se abría. Desde la garganta de ésa mujer brotaban resplandecientes raíces blancas de mármol, como el acelerado nacimiento de un árbol. Pero las ramas albinas se entrelazaron poco a poco dandole forma a una persona, curvas pequeñas y músculos marcados. Su figura te era familiar y a la vez no. Su rostro era _Allen_. Pero aún no te acostumbrabas a la forma de Ellen.

Sus ojos se abrieron, grises y brillantes. De sus delgados labios blancos comenzó a derramarse líquido rojo como vino, y justo debajo de su pecho una herida con forma semilla comenzó a abrirse hasta arder y desbordar pus de oro y sangre de aceite, lloviendo en tu rostro perplejo.

Fue justo ahí cuando despertaste. Definitivamente había sido un sueño bizarro en toda la extensión de la palabra. No podías darle significado ni crédito alguno. Y tampoco contabas con nadie para examinar eso. Entre más lo pensabas, más te dolía la cabeza.

Te estabas metiendo en algo realmente serio, profundo. Pero tus demás amigos hacían lo mismo y querías compensar esos sacrificios con tu propia voluntad de participar. Debías asegurarte de que ninguna aterradora profecía se volviera realidad, nunca jamás.

Pero aún así, no podías evitar el preguntarte: ¿qué significado macabro se escondía detrás de ése sueño?


	5. Juegos de Confianza

**V. Juegos de Confianza.**

No disfrutabas venir a lugares tan apartados y tan peligrosos, y menos ahora que resultabas un blanco fácil para figuras más grandes que tú. No es que hubieras perdido la habilidad de pelear, pero preferías por mucho evitar el conflicto. Y sin la fuerza que solías poseer como exorcista no tenías oportunidad en contra de alguno de tus más comunes enemigos.

Se supone que irías a ver otra vez a Lenalee dentro de una hora y media, y todavía tenías tiempo para hablar con uno de tus contactos más importantes, pues el plan estaba ya en plena marcha. Él, mejor que nadie, era el sujeto indicado para cubrirte la espalda de Apocryphos cuando terminaras de desarrollar la parte más primordial del plan.

Su nueva residencia estaba bastante apartada, en las zonas más pobres de la ciudad, donde abundaba la prostitución y las casas de opio. Había una especie de orfanato abandonado y reclamado por pandilleros jóvenes. Él era líder y protector de aquellos chicos descarriados. Por eso tenías que cuidarte de no llevar algo de aparente valor contigo a la hora de visitarle.

Veías a dos de esos jóvenes, extraordinariamente familiares a tu recuerdo. Uno de ellos dejaba sus rizos amarillos caer libremente sobre sus hombros, el otro tenía su azabache cabello hecho una maraña. Aparentemente ambos estaban bajo el efecto de alguna bebida alcohólica, y parecían lo suficientemente relajados, descansando sentados uno contra la espalda del otro. Obstruían el acceso al pórtico del orfanato, así que no tenías más opción que llamarles la atención.

—Jasdero. Debitto.

Parecían reconocer sus propios nombres, tal vez a poca fortuna tuya. No estabas segura si ellos seguían siendo los gemelos que conociste años atrás.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Cuál es su asunto? —Refunfuñó el de cabello desigual, mirándote como si fueras una amenaza inmediata. Bueno, así era el comportamiento común de los pandilleros.

Simplemente atenuaste tu voz, tratando de sonar clara.—¿Está Mikk con ustedes?

—¿Cuál. Es. Tu. Asunto.? —Gruñó el otro gemelo, sosteniendo una navaja pequeña en el aire, apuntando hacia ti. Te mantuviste en calma.

—Díganle que Ellen McGee está aquí.

—¿Ellen? —El joven llamado Debitto se levantó, su rostro sostenía una expresión curiosa. Con contados pasos te acechó mientras observaba con detalle tu cuerpo. Obviamente, te sentías lo suficientemente indignada— ¡Eres una chica!

—¿Van a decirle o no? —Tenías en entrecejo extremadamente torcido, y te era difícil controlar tus deseos de darle una patada.

—¿Qué busca una chica como tú con él? No eres su tipo, ¿o sí…? —Te iba a tocar el rostro, pero subestimaste tu capacidad de autocontrol. Le tiraste una manotada tremenda y sonora a su rostro, fácilmente dejándolo en el suelo.

Te resultaba excepcionalmente ofensivo cuando la gente se sorprendía de tu fuerza. Les parecía tan increíble que una chica hiciera algo como eso, y eso te enfadaba, sin palabras que pudieran describir tu frustración.

—Manden a llamar a Tyki Mikk. Ahora —Reclamaste.

Sin embargo, Debitto no era el tipo de caballero que tendría tacto alguno con una mujer, así que no te contuviste al momento de defenderte. El pobre diablo tenía habilidades de pelea muy pobres. Fácilmente pudiste bloquear dos golpes y lo derribaste con una patada. Jasdero, el gemelo de pelo rubio se quedó mirando pasmado y sin palabras.

—Ya, ya… ¿Cuál es el problema, mocosos? —Una voz salió de las puertas viejas y podridas del pórtico. Su voz era grave y sonaba molesto por el escándalo en el que participaste hace unos segundos. Ahora él lucía más desaliñado de lo que creíste posible. Por alguna razón no estabas sorprendida del todo— ¿Ah? ¡Si es mi chica tramposa favorita! —El hombre alto y desaliñado, sombra y parodia del caballero inglés, dio grandes zancadas para pararse frente a ti— Cuánto tiempo.

Extendió su mano para tomar tu hombro, pero casi por reflejo rechazaste lo que parecía un contacto amigable por parte de un viejo amigo.

—No me toques. Tenemos que hablar.

Aunque irritado por tu falta de respeto, fue rápido al comprender la importancia de esta reunión. De experiencias previas, preferías ser el sujeto activo de la conversación, en lugar de dejarle tomar la iniciativa a como él quisiera.

—… No podría estar más de acuerdo —Repuso.

Te invitó a entrar al viejo edificio, aparentemente hueco y sin vida, pero en su interior existía todo tipo de basura y olores recientes. Aquí tomaban refugio los jóvenes que abandonaron su futuro como contribuidores a la sociedad, también los jóvenes que no tuvieron futuro desde un principio. Había también personas mayores, vagabundos, mujeres echadas a la calle, familias enteras de pobres, y tanta gente dentro de un solo lugar creaba un aire pesado y desagradable a su interior.

Todavía no podías desacreditar a Tyki por sus esfuerzos, puesto darle todo este lugar a los desamparados y pobres era una generosidad de la cual no todo mundo era capaz. ¿Y cómo hacía para mantenerse a sí mismo? Apuestas, claro estaba. Él tampoco era del tipo trabajador.

—¿Adoptaste a esos dos? ¿Ahora son parte de tu grupo de amigos? —Preguntaste casualmente, mientras le seguías dentro de un estrecho pasillo de escalones, a la habitación más alta del edificio.

—Mis amigos están muertos —respondió en seco, un sonido sin eco que te llegó como un breve piquete.

—Lo siento —Poco antes de llegar, él sacó de su apestoso saco una cajetilla de cigarros y se puso uno en la boca. Casualmente te ofreció tomar uno, pero no estabas con ganas de fumar ahora. Cuando encendió la cerilla, con descuido tiró el palillo a tu cara, pero dudabas que hubiera sido accidente.

Entrecerró la puerta tras dejarte pasar; la luz débil y amarillenta hacía que las sombras crecieran considerablemente, y el rostro peludo de Tyki parecía tan tenebroso como en aquellos días de sadismo y guerra.

—¿Ya han acabado con su investigación? —Preguntó.

—Sí. Estamos preparados para comenzar con la primera fase —Caminaste un poco dentro del cerrado cuarto, sentías que sus oscuras paredes se caerían sobre ti en cualquier instante— . Entraré de nuevo a la Orden la semana siguiente. Y Miranda Lotto todavía está activa. Todo estará bien.

Tyki soltó una gran nube de humo por la boca— Sin esa exorcista, todo el plan sería inútil, ¿verdad?

—No hay de otra, bien lo sabes —terminaste— . Road te debería de poner al tanto de lo que sucederá conmigo. Necesitaré del apoyo de ustedes cuando el momento llegue… ¿Qué hay de los gemelos? —Él solamente encorvó el cuello y sacudió los hombros.

—Los encontré por Liverpool hace unos meses. No tienen idea de que alguna vez fueron miembros de la familia Noah.

—Entonces eso los deja a ti, Road y a Wisely como los únicos Noah que recuerdan todo.

Su expresión adquirió sobriedad— Sólo Road y yo. Wisely… fue atrapado por_ Apocretino _hace poco.

Sentiste que tu corazón dio un sentón. No fue por tener simpatía alguna por el tipo, pero le reconocías como alguien bastante peligroso. Nunca desacreditarías a alguien capaz de matarte.

—Ése maldito… de modo que, como no puede encontrarme, se tiene que desquitar con los familiares de Noah.

Te era difícil aceptar que ya con él, seis habían muerto en manos de Apocryphos.

—No te compadezcas de nosotros, es culpa tuya que mi familia, la familia que me ha acogido como uno de los suyos, se haya desmoronado. Que Apocryphos esté tras de nosotros es culpa tuya.

—… Me compadezco de ustedes porque tienen que ser perseguidos a pesar de no tener recuerdo alguno de todas sus malas acciones. Creo que es horrible cuando eres perseguido por crímenes que no recuerdas haber cometido. —Lo que de forma abstracta se aplicaba a tu caso.

—Aun así. A quien se le tiene que culpar de todo este desastre es a ti y al Decimocuarto. No me sirve vengarme con él, ya que es imposible. Sólo podría vengarme contigo...

—Tú nunca trataste de ser alguien vengativo, y eso es algo digno de respetarse de ti. Pero la sangre sigue manchando las manos de tu familia: ustedes ya se lo estaban buscando desde hace mucho.

Eras capaz de decir cosas terribles, y no te enorgullecías de esa actitud… Justo cuando terminaste, el hombre mayor se paró enfrente a ti con ojos llenos de rencor, una furia tan dolorosa que no sabías cómo le hacía para contenerla. Sentías que en cualquier momento clavaría su mano en tu pecho y arrancaría tu corazón.

Tyki simplemente sopló el humo de cigarrillo directo a tu cara, haciéndote toser desenfrenadamente.

—Tienes suerte de que yo sea un caballero decente. Jamás golpearía a una mujer —murmuró, satisfecho del daño. Llegaste a controlar tu tos poco después, pero no podías despejar de tu garganta esa sensación desagradable.

—Y todavía sigues siendo un hipócrita, Tyki. Sabes que ni siquiera soy mujer.

—Y lo odias, ¿no es cierto? Aunque tengas el alma de un hombre, jamás podrás cambiar lo que tienes entre las piernas, _Ellen_ —pronunció aquel nombre con sucia altanería, probando tu paciencia como un guasón irritante— ¿Qué más da si dices que el cuerpo no importa? Estás mintiéndote a ti misma. El hecho de que ahora eres _una Ellen_ en vez de _un Allen_ crea una herida irreparable en tu ego, te obliga a transmutar tu personalidad a alguien que jamás serás.

—¿Y honestamente qué esperas de mí? No soy capaz de aceptar el cuerpo que tengo porque no he nacido en él, y tampoco puedo crecer en él, porque es juventud robada. Es un veneno que no puedo lavar de mi consciencia con ningún método conocido por el hombre.

—No sabes lo mucho que me complace saber lo infeliz que eres, condenado a un cuerpo que no es tuyo. El Decimocuarto recibió un cuerpo como regalo. Tú, en cambio, lo tomaste contra la voluntad de otra persona. Saborearás esta miseria hasta el día en el que mueras. Y siéntete afortunada: para mí eso compensa los daños que provocaste a mi familia.

Su malicia no había muerto. Por supuesto, no te extrañaba su sadismo, pues si había algo que jamás desaparecería en Tyki Mikk, era eso. Todo huérfano como él fue tenía que haber agarrado cierta dureza para sobrevivir, y Allen Walker sabía de eso mejor que nadie.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, y por fin sonrió— Por cierto… ¿crees que deberíamos deshacernos de alguna escoria de la Orden Negra ya que andamos de paso por la cabeza de _Apocretino_? Ya sabes, personajes como la cabecilla de Lvellie. —Frunciste tus labios con la mención de ese nombre.

—Sólo sigue con el plan. No involucres a nadie que no tenga influencia en la situación, por favor.

* * *

La tarde se puso fría, y ajustaste tu bufanda verde jade, procurando no ser una molestia para los transeuntes del puente. La nota decía solamente ‹‹_Puente Richmond, 5:50_.››

En lo personal, éste era tu puente favorito en la ciudad, y su arquitectura te parecía agradable. Además, daba hacia un amplio y hermoso parque, ideal para pasar el día. No estabas segura de la razón por la cual la nota falló en los detalles, pero no sentías preocupación alguna. En cualquier momento él (o, bueno, _ella_) debería de aparecer.

Pasaron los minutos, casualmente te fuiste a sentar a una de las bancas los miradores del hermoso puente y te quedaste mirando las aguas, ondas gentiles cada que un barco pasaba debajo de los arcos. Las aguas parecían oscurecer. Antes que te dieras cuenta, habían encendido las lámparas del puente. ¿Qué hora era ya? ¿Las 6:30?

Tus ojos captaron algo en el lado del vecindario una sombra aproximarse, caminando, podías percibirlo, hacia ti. Usaba un saco amplio y largo, aparte un sombrero de copa algo gastado, pero le agregaba a su figura cierta altitud.

—¿Allen? —llamaste, sin evitar soltar una sonrisa. No habías visto aún su rostro, pero tenías la corazonada de que se trataba de ésa persona. Te levantaste de la banca y caminaste hacia la figura, pero abruptamente te detuviste simultáneamente dejando de sonreír.

Sí. Era de verdad Allen. Un hombre adulto. Su rostro se había endurecido, pero conservaba cierta jovialidad. Las hebras blancas de su cabello yacían descuidadas y sin brillo bajo el sombrero negro. En sus ojos había crecido un color más viejo, mucho más oscuro que casi parecía negro. Su sonrisa, aunque consistente a los mismos pliegues de su juventud, se sentía como la sonrisa de un extraño.

Un gélido escalofrío tocaba tu espina dorsal de solamente mirarlo.

Él extendió su mano derecha, de repente haciendo evidente la falta de su brazo izquierdo.

—Tú debes de ser Lenalee. Un placer, yo soy Neah— Su voz había adquirido cierto grosor, pero no era eso lo que te incomodaba. Era Allen, el amigo que habías perdido hacía diez años, pero a la vez era alguien completamente diferente. Se supone que estabas ya enterada de esto, pero tener que estar enfrente de él era mucho más de lo que imaginaste aguantar. No podías respirar y tu corazón estaba por dejar de latir—. Bueno… Han pasado diez segundos y sigues sin estrechar mi mano… Esto se ha puesto algo incómodo.

Encajaba bien en el estereotipo de caballero, y parecía tan normal como cualquier otro hombre, pero no te sacaba de tu estupor.

Te armaste de valor para pronunciar su nombre— Decimocuarto…

—Está bien si sólo me llamas Neah. Es molesto cuando se refieren a mí como un número, ¿sabes?

—¿Dónde está Allen? —tus ojos fulminaban con ira contenida al joven.

—¿Te refieres a _Ellen_? —Arqueó sus cejas— Ella necesitaba hacer un par de cosas en Whitecapel. Pero casualmente pensé que ésta sería una excelente oportunidad para conocerte… —sin permiso tomó tu mano, ofreciendo la común cortesía que proponía un encuentro casual— La mejor amiga de Allen Walker.

—No deseo hablar contigo. —retiraste tu mano de la suya antes de que la besara. Diste ciertos pasos atrás, expresando tu indisposición a quedarte.

Allen (es decir, Neah) suspiró, encorvándose un poco.—No es cosa mía obligar a una dama a ponerme atención, pero creí que necesitarías conocerme por lo menos una vez. Es inevitable que crucemos caminos.

—… Entiendo que debe de ser así, pero… no quiero verte. No soporto verte a ti, y luego pensar en el Allen que conocí. Deberías entender mis razones.

Él simplemente sonrió— Como gustes, Lenalee Lee.

Te encaminaste hacia la oscuridad del hermoso vecindario, pero repentinamente te detuviste para mirarle nuevamente. Podías tragarte tu orgullo por ahora.

—Pero antes de irme, quiero que me respondas esto —entonaste tu voz, pausada y clara con cada palabra para darle a entender tu seriedad—: ¿Quién era el verdadero Allen? ¿Quién fue el que te dio ése cuerpo?

Ladeó su cabeza un poco y soltó una risita. No entendías el porqué de esa expresión tan infantil.

—Era un viejo amigo mío. Definitivamente no era el Allen que tú llegaste a conocer. Era una persona mucho más maravillosa de lo que ningún otro hombre podría soñar con ser. No como el falso caballero que tuviste tú como amigo. Entiendo que estás sentimentalmente conectada al segundo Allen, y puedo reconocer que mayor parte de sus virtudes sobrevivieron… pero no tienes el derecho a decirme que conoces a Allen mejor que yo. No puedes defenderlo, no fuiste tú por quien él se sacrificó, y tampoco puedes juzgarme como tu enemigo sin saber quién soy. Si no puedes dejar de verme como un Noah, entonces no puedes decir que me conoces —Él se dio la vuelta—. Buenas noches, Lenalee Lee.

Esperaste unos segundos hasta que se marchó. Luego caminaste, dirección contraria a la original. No comprendías del todo tus acciones, y probablemente estabas siendo imprudente, pero no querías aguantarlo más. Necesitabas buscar a Allen y hacer que él confiara un poco más en ti. Que se quedara con sus secretos era aceptable, pero enviar a alguien en su lugar para que hablara contigo… era demasiado.

Grácilmente saltaste a los tejados de las casas, haciendo lo posible por no ser notada por el hombre que seguías. Eras más sigilosa que el felino, y no podías dejar que él se escapara de tu vista. Adonde él fuera, tendría que guiarte al Allen con quien deseabas hablar.

Cada cuadra te alejaba más de la zona de los burgueses y llegabas a los vecindarios más pobres, detectando la fragilidad de los techos que comenzabas a pisar. Casi caíste de un tejado que colapsó con el brusco tacto de tus botas. Permaneciste quieta agachada, rezando por que él no se haya dado cuenta de tu presencia. Cuando volviste tu mirada a donde antes, casi lo perdiste de vista. Aceleraste el paso de tal modo que apenas tocabas la superficie de los edificios con tus pies.

Le observaste detenerse frente a una casa, que no era de una apariencia particularmente atrayente, pues estaba literalmente aplastada entre los edificios a sus costados, como si hubieran sido construidos con la intención de hundir la casa. Igual que las casas vecinas, tenía la pintura descarapelada y partes del muro cayéndose en pedazos. Cerró tras él una puerta de madera vieja que parecía poco resistente. No sabías cómo lograba mantenerse en una pieza. Y además sólo había una ventana en el segundo nivel de la casa… no estabas segura si era un segundo nivel.

Descendiste para observarla de más cerca; mientras tanto no podías evitar el notar cómo las personas del barrio parecían mirarte detenidamente. No te sentías del todo bienvenida. Decidiste que entre más rápido terminaras esto, mejor.

Empujaste con delicadeza el frágil portón y diste apertura a un estruendoso crujido. Detrás de la puerta escuchaste unos pasos apresurados y torpes aproximarse. La puerta fue completamente abierta por otro hombre, y por unos segundos quedaste paralizada frente a unos lentes de botella. Era Johnny.

—¡Lenalee! —su voz, vacilante como siempre. Le habías extrañado.

Sin darte cuenta habías rodeado su cuello con tus brazos y él trataba de buscar una manera apropiada de devolver el abrazo— Johnny, no puedo creer que seas tú. Creí que no te volvería a ver.

—También me da gusto verte… pero creo que llegas en mal momento. —Habían pasado los años, pero físicamente él apenas había cambiado. Pero no esperaste que él tratara de apartarte.

Por supuesto, no permitirías que él te hiciera a un lado cuando habías llegado hasta aquí. Atravesaste el estrecho pasillo, incluso cuando Johnny Gill intentó detenerte. Llegaste a una sala pequeña donde _Ellen_ y _Allen_ con otros personajes estaban todos sentados en dos sillones paralelos mientras una mesilla con varios libros encima tenía una única lámpara que iluminaba el lugar.

Ya reconocías a Ellen y al Decimocuarto, pero los otros tres te eran desconocidos. Uno de ellos estaba parado en la esquina de la habitación, su identidad protegida por un velo negro. Luego fijaste tu atención a los que estaban sentados juntos en un mismo sillón. Un hombre anciano y pequeño, sus cansados ojos curiosamente pintados de negro a su alrededor. El otro más joven tenía su mirada puesta en ti, su pelo era rojo y probablemente tenía la misma edad que tú; también usaba un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo. Te resultaban estos dos hombres un poco extraños, pero de nuevo centraste tu atención a Ellen.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Son todos ellos tus contactos, Allen?

—¡Lo siento, Ellen! ¡Traté de detenerla!

—No importa, Johnny… tarde o temprano ella nos habría encontrado —Dijo la muchacha a quien referías como Allen. Ella se acercó a ti, con la expresión más sincera de arrepentimiento—. Siento que tuvieras que estar ahí esperando. Neah me ha contado…

—Me ha contado lo suficiente —Replicaste, denotando tu molestia—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Examinábamos la nota que le diste a Ellen con el código del Decimocuarto —habló Johnny detrás de ti. Te hiciste a un lado para que pudiera pasar de nuevo al cuarto—. Creemos que es una pista a un lugar oculto…

—¿Y piensan en ir a buscar, todos ustedes juntos? —preguntaste, instintivamente pusiste tus manos en tus caderas, perforando la escena con tu mirada crítica— Por lo que veo, ya no tienen motivo para tenerme excluída de este plan, a menos que me vean como un estorbo. ¿O es que mi contribución no es lo suficientemente buena para ustedes?

Johnny iba a hablar de nuevo pero pareció morderse la lengua antes de abrir la boca.

—Perdón, creo que no nos hemos presentado, señorita Lee —dijo la voz juvenil del hombre pelirrojo del parche, quien se levantó haciendo a Ellen a un lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró Ellen, pero podías escucharla perfectamente. El pelirrojo no hizo caso y te dirigió una reverencia muy respetuosa. Sentiste su único ojo verde mirarte con un sentimiento que no lograbas descifrar.

—Está bien, Ellen. Si ella va a formar parte del equipo, merece saber quiénes son sus aliados —Él extendió su mano y te miró a los ojos. Tú aceptaste la cortesía sin más—. Soy Bookman Junior, pero… puedes llamarme Lavi.

No podías evitar sonreír, su mano era cálida— Un placer. —Pero seguías notando su ojo verde, brillando con una emoción indescriptible. Era de lo más extraño, pero era como si tu cuerpo reaccionara con demasiada naturalidad a su presencia, y no comprendías.

—Y el abuelo es simplemente conocido como Bookman. —Señaló al viejo sentado en el sofá; no le molestarías para que se levantara por ti— Somos lo que llamarías historiadores. Por azares del destino terminamos ayudando a todos estos muchachos.

Ya te agradaba este hombre, y parecía lo suficientemente atento. Seguro había sido amigo de Allen por mucho tiempo, y eso te alegraba. Allen necesitaba de todos los amigos que le hicieran falta.

—Gracias. Confío en que han ayudado mucho a Allen y Johnny durante estos años.

Te acercaste más al anciano y le correspondiste el mismo respeto. Pero tu mirada se desvió al hombre encapuchado que estaba en la esquina oscura de la habitación. Esa persona había permanecido quieta y callada durante todo momento, y no estabas segura de qué clase de aliado sería. No te sentías del todo cómoda con su presencia.

—Disculpe usted— Llamaste, pero no recibiste reacción alguna. El encapuchado permaneció inerte y silencioso—. Perdón, pero… ¿por lo menos podría yo saber qué papel tiene usted aquí?

No podías vislumbrar con la tenue luz la forma de su rostro. Ni siquiera podías determinar si podía escucharte o no.

El joven Bookman tuvo que interferir, y tocó tu hombro— ¡Ah sí!, él también es amigo nuestro, Lenalee —No pudiste evitar saltar al sentir su mano. ¿Cuándo tuvo él la confianza de tocarte? Rápidamente se retractó, y te devolvió tu espacio—. Eh… quiero decir, _señorita Lee_.

—Lenalee está bien. —Sonreíste. Lavi imitó.

—Él es un tipo especial. Por favor, discúlpelo si no responde a sus preguntas —mencionó el anciano, su murmullo era como un crujido de madera que salía desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Cuando volviste a mirar al encapuchado, por un instante sentiste que te estaba mirando directamente, y levemente pareció inclinar su cabeza negra como en señal de respeto. Te pareció suficiente.

Otra vez el anciano buscó tu atención.—De modo que usted ahora está involucrada en esta cruzada secreta, hay que asumir que ahora sabe de la existencia de Apocryphos, ¿no es verdad? ¿Está dispuesta a ayudar a Ellen dentro de la Orden Negra?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, déjemele recomendarle que, en caso de tener que encontrarse con Apocryphos, por favor, bajo ninguna circunstancia trate de ponerse como carnada, mucho menos ensamble un combate contra él. Es muy posible que vaya a tenerla a usted en la mira por poseer un arma de Tipo Cristal —El viejo tomó con sus frías manos las tuyas y las sostuvo con una frágil firmeza, tratando de dejarse en claro contigo—. Así que mantenga sus sentidos en alerta.

—Comprendo. Muchas gracias.

Bookman se iba a levantar del sillón e ibas a ayudarle, pero con el gesto de una mano te solicitó que no te molestaras. Él era un anciano capaz y fuerte que no necesitaba ese tipo de compasión.

—Y… _Lavi_, ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar —llamó, y el hombre pelirrojo tardó un poco en seguirle. Notaste que cuando caminaron fuera de la habitación, el viejo pateó el tobillo de la bota de su aprendiz y le hizo saltar del dolor.

—Eres un vejete pesado, ¿lo sabes? —gruñó Lavi, ya fuera de la sala con su viejo. Escuchaste la puerta principal crujir y cerrarse, indicando que ambos habían salido de la casa. Ahora estabas sola con los demás.

En silencio tomaste asiento donde originalmente estuvo Bookman Junior.

—_Elle_… digo, Allen, ¿cuándo fue que conociste a esos dos?

Ella suspiró y se fue a sentar en la parte desocupada por Bookman— … Hemos sido amigos por un largo tiempo. Realmente no me acuerdo cómo fue la primera vez que nos encontramos.

—Y ese Lavi… él fue muy caballeroso contigo pese a ser la primera vez que lo ves —interrumpió Allen, o más bien, _Decimocuarto_. No te gustaba su tono de voz— Es casi como si fueran…no lo sé, ¿_viejos amigos_, quizás?

—Neah, basta. Lavi es un caballero. Es normal que sea así con las damas —repuso ella con extrema tranquilidad, pero veías su entrecejo fruncido. Ciertas cosas de Allen nunca habían cambiado. Reprimir sus emociones era parte de su _personalidad original_… o en este caso, la que tú reconocías.

El Decimocuarto se marchó sin decir más, aparentemente seguido por el sujeto del velo negro y por fin quedabas sola con tus dos amigos, algo que te envolvió de un sentimiento relajante y nostálgico. Hubo ocasiones en las que ustedes tres habían pasado momentos agradables en la Orden, y esto era lo que más se acercaba a esos días de oro.

—Allen, acerca de tu regreso a la Orden… tengo la tarea perfecta para ti —sugeriste con una amplia sonrisa—. Existe una vacante en la Cocina del cuartel. Jeryy busca nuevos ayudantes.

Pareció sorprendida, pero finalmente soltó una risa— Vaya, entonces cocinero seré.

—Pensé que Buscadora sería inconveniente, ya que requiere que salgas de los cuarteles constantemente. Y no sé nada acerca de tus habilidades médicas, así que no quise arriesgarme a ponerte en un lugar donde no encajaras bien.

—Bueno… creo que es perfecto. Gracias, Lenalee. Sólo me falta organizar un perfil y listo. —Notaste cómo le guiñó un ojo a Johnny, y captabas con cierta fascinación lo rápido que el pequeño hombre iba a buscar sus instrumentos de trabajo.

—Y también necesitarás un vestido. Si te presentas como mujer, pero vistes como hombre, podrías atraer demasiada atención… ¿no es eso lo que quisieras evitar?

Ellen hizo una mueca y se levantó repentinamente del sillón, caminando detrás del mueble y de ti. Volteaste y te pusiste a examinar su lenguaje corporal. Era la primera vez que le veías poner una mano en su cadera y otra cubriendo su boca, un gesto pensativo que tú considerabas bastante femenino. Allen jamás había sido femenino en ningún aspecto, ahora que lo pensabas bien.

—Nunca me gustó usar vestido —Sus palabras salieron amortiguadas por su boca. Notabas que su cara se ponía roja—. Y la ropa interior para mujer es demasiado incómoda.

Ni siquiera te esforzaste en contener la carcajada— Tendrás que soportarlo, sólo con el fin de cumplir con éxito tu misión, ¿verdad?

Quizás la parte más graciosa de la escena es que Johnny hacía como si no escuchara, organizando los documentos que necesitaba para fabricar la identificación falsa que necesitaba Allen.

—… Supongo. Esto no será nada agradable… ¿Te da risa que yo tenga que pasar por esto?

—No puedo decir que no encuentro la gracia en tu situación —Te levantaste del sillón y fuiste a tomar la mano de Ellen para que se la quitara de la boca—. Aprenderás a ser una mujer.

—No, créeme que ya he aprendido lo suficiente —continuó, sus ojos amplios y grises estaban tan abiertos que parecían platos—. He pasado más tiempo en la pubertad femenina que en la pubertad masculina. No me subestimes, Lenalee.

—Claro que no.

Acariciaste la mano de la muchacha, así como hubieras hecho con cualquiera de tus amigos. Examinabas con tu tacto la palma y sus delgados dedos, todavía acostumbrándote a la agradable sensación de su piel tersa y los huesos afeminados. Habías tomado la mano izquierda de Allen en varias ocasiones en el pasado, pero ahora disfrutabas su toque.

—Lo siento… es que no pude evitar notar que tienes unas manos muy suaves.

—Bueno, es que éstas no son mis manos, Lenalee.

Justo te lo tenía que recordar. Qué cruel tenía que ser. Pero ¿a cuál cuerpo físico podías asimilar con Allen ahora? El Decimocuarto ahora ocupaba una figura deformada por el tiempo y no podías volver a verlo otra vez como el Allen Walker que amaste. Ese cuerpo ya no era el amigo que perdiste.

Y aunque Ellen era de hecho un cuerpo robado, y existían todavía muchos secretos oscuros dentro de ella, era lo único que te quedaba de ese amigo tuyo. No querías que fuera un recordatorio constantemente doloroso de un pecado irredimible.

—Tu cabeza… —Habías notado algo extraño en la sien izquierda de Ellen, una marca pequeña y redonda. Con permiso de ella deslizaste tus dedos por su sien hasta su cuero cabelludo. Sentiste primero unas marcas pequeñas, casi irreconocibles, pero más adentro de su cabellera tus dígitos notaron un par de marcas más diminutas, como hoyos.

Cuando encontraste esos hoyos, Ellen reaccionó y con gentileza retiró tus manos de su cabeza.

—No es nada. Sólo unos golpes —susurró fríamente, soltó tus manos mientras sus ojos grises y enfermizos estaban fijos en tu cuello. No querían verte.

Lo peor de todo, es que podías imaginar cómo obtuvo esas marcas en su cabeza. Sentías náusea en el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Sabías lo que estas marcas significaban.

—Lo siento mucho.


	6. Reunión

**VI. Reunión.**

Tocaste tu ojo izquierdo, como si quisieras mirar en un espejo cómo te llevabas la mano a tu ojo, pero no había respuesta de tu reflejo. El aleteo del canario era frenético contra las varillas de metal oxidado y su canto era no más que un estridente chirrido catalizado por el eco de las encerradas paredes.

—Todo marcha según lo planeado, ¿no es así?

—Pero Lenalee necesita confiar aún más. Todavía sabe que estoy escondiéndole cosas.

—No es culpa tuya, ella es muy perspicaz. Seguramente podrás compensar ésa falta de fe…

—¿Me estás pidiendo que juegue con sus sentimientos?

La frágil jaula se agitó, pero no volteaste a verla.

—No he sugerido tal cosa. Eras su mejor amigo, y probablemente necesita… ciertos estímulos para perderse de nuevo en los viejos tiempos.

—Sabes que no puedo ser de nuevo el Allen anterior.

—Pero puedes pretender… Puedes ser un nuevo Allen para ella.

Su canto era dulce, pero sabías que el canario sentía angustia. Nada que un poco de avena no pudiera curar.

—No puedo… Ya está demasiado engañada. No puedo hacerle creer que soy alguien que ya no puedo ser. Aunque todo resultara verdad y me convirtiera de nuevo en ése Allen, ella terminaría con el corazón roto.

—¿Te das cuenta? En este designio, acabe como acabe, Lenalee terminará sufriendo. Es inevitable que su felicidad sea robada; pero todo esto es por un bien mayor.

—Lo sé.

—Haz que sea por lo menos un poco feliz antes que su mundo sea sumergido en pesadillas. Concédele una motivación para seguir adelante.

—¿No sería eso aún más cruel?

—Quizás. Pero los cimientos de cualquier civilización están compuestos principalmente por la tragedia, el sacrificio de ciertos individuos. Y para salvar a este mundo necesitamos sacrificar cosas preciadas para nosotros, porque creemos que existe algo de igual valor al final.

—Qué cruel. Igual, todo lo que estamos haciendo ahora no es para mejoría. Sólo prolongamos la existencia de un mundo lleno de miseria e injusticia.

—La luz no existe sin la sombra. No importa de qué modo el hombre busca erradicar el mal, no importa cuánto cree que se acerca a una utopía, siempre hay algo que anda mal. Bien y mal son dos cosas que se llevan de la mano. Nosotros sólo intentamos establecer un equilibrio, Ellen.

—¿Cuántas palabras hacen falta para destruir la fe de un solo hombre?

—Querrás decir, una persona. Tu género es ahora irrelevante a tu identidad.

—Yo sólo quería que el bien prevaleciera siempre sobre el mal.

—Son simples conceptos, el bien y el mal cambian en la cabeza de cada persona, en cada cultura, en cada época. Lo que nosotros estamos haciendo puede ser visto como maligno, incluso injusto.

—Pero de todos modos tiene que valer algo, si estamos haciendo tantos sacrificios. Tiene que.

—¿Entonces lo harás? ¿Tratarás de ganarte la confianza de Lenalee?

El canario, no te diste cuenta cuando ni porqué, pero dejó de aletear y cantar. Te daba tanta rabia que el ave hubiera muerto tan rápido. Acariciaste su tierno plumaje blanco y amarillo, y con suma gentileza lo dejaste descansar fuera de la ventana.

No tenías idea que el cuarto estuviera tan caliente. El aire se sentía helado a contraste del calor que sentías detrás de ti.

* * *

El nombre por el cual te suelen llamar es Howard Link; tienes 22 años y ahora mismo eres un agente encubierto cuyo único propósito es el de asistir al sujeto conocido como el Decimocuarto Noah. O, como parecía llamarse en realidad, _Neah Campbell_. No has hablado con el sujeto en cuestión, puesto el contacto con él aún no es recomendable. No estás en dudas. El auditor Lvellie declaró específicamente que debías de ayudar al 14°, y no dijo nada acerca de auxiliar a Allen Walker como un sujeto separado.

Pero Allen Walker ya no existía, técnicamente. No había necesidad de que te quedaras a observar a la joven a quien ahora llamaban _Ellen_. No querías admitirlo, pero te sentías un poco indignado de ver a una niña sometida a un proceso tan horrible. Algún día, si es que aquel día llegaba, ella te miraría el rostro y se pondría a llorar con una ira terrible. La niña cargaría con el peso de tu "muerte" en los próximos años, y algún día, _ella_ sabría la verdad. _Ella_ sabría que sobreviviste y todo este tiempo permaneciste en las sombras, cumpliendo con tu último trabajo. No deseabas la llegada de ése día, y quizás harías lo posible para evitarlo, pero eventualmente _ella_ tendría que darse cuenta.

Intercambiaste miradas con Bookman, quien te dio su palabra de no contarle a Ellen de ti. Bookman Junior juró por lo mismo, y desde luego en la presencia de la joven sólo usarías máscara y velo. Aunque aún no terminaba de volverse Allen, no podías permitirle a su subconsciente reconocer tu identidad. Tampoco Johnny Gill podía saber de tu existencia. Él era un amigo muy cercano a Allen, y finalmente terminaría por revelar tu identidad a ella; por eso tomaste todas las precauciones de no dejar que te viera. Por supuesto, ello equivalía a su desconfianza sobre tu misteriosa persona, pero su opinión no era importante para ti. Que Gill hiciera su trabajo y tú el tuyo.

Habían tomado refugio en una cabaña escondida en un rincón de Alemania, y viajar con dos personas inconscientes fue todo un lío, y además apenas contaban con los recursos para ocultarse. El traslado fue un infierno.

El sujeto que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo verdadero de _Allen_ había estado muy enfermo por los últimos meses y su cuerpo no se acostumbraba a la ausencia del brazo izquierdo. Por años estuvo dependiendo de la Inocencia y ahora estaba creando efectos catastróficos en su salud. Bookman aseguraba que para que un apóstol pudiera acostumbrarse a un cuerpo sin Inocencia le podría tomar toda la vida, pero con el tiempo sería capaz de controlar el malestar de su cuerpo.

En otro lado, la chica todavía estaba dando pelea contra la voluntad que le fue implantada y tal como sucedió con el Decimocuarto, tomarían meses, quizás años para que la personalidad invasora tomara control absoluto del cuerpo. Eso también dependía mucho de la fuerza de la dueña del cuerpo y la de Allen Walker.

Te preguntabas cómo estaría la mente de Allen Walker ahora. ¿Estaría ahí, activa y consciente dentro del cráneo frágil de la bella durmiente? ¿Quizás dormido? ¿Peleando? ¿Perdido? Deseabas que hubiera alguna forma de comunicarte, pero estabas reducido a esperar.

A veces podías llegar a exasperarte y no tenías más opción que responder a los atentados de conversación que realizaban Bookman y su aprendiz. Aceptaban la discreción de tu misión, y trataban de ser lo más civiles posible. También se te hacía difícil sostener conversaciones normales con otros sujetos. Habías pasado años como agente de CROW, silencioso y enfocado a tu deber, sin amigos ni rivales.

Alguna vez tuviste camaradas, que alguna vez fueron lo más cercano que tuviste a "amigos", y de hecho pudiste haberlos considerado así una vez. Ahora todos estaban muertos, despojados de la existencia. Quizás sólo tú y algunas pocas personas recordaban sus nombres y rostros. Y de modo que sus últimos momentos fueron todo menos heroicos, ellos se habían convertido en malos recuerdos, personas que todos querrían olvidar para bien. Tú sabías la verdad. Tú tenías que cargar con ese peso.

¿Podías llorar? ¿Podías gritar? Todavía eras humano. Tenías que aprender de nuevo a ser un humano, después de tanto tiempo ser un cuervo. Eras libre de las opresiones y las reglas, pero tenías una misión. Siempre fue tu opción aceptarla o no. Pero el rosario de cristal que colgaba de tu cuello era el recordatorio de todas tus creencias, de todo por lo que habías peleado. Tú habías aceptado este trabajo y modo de vida porque tenías fe de que el mundo podía cambiar de dirección, que tú eras necesario y podías hacer una diferencia. Este rosario que examinabas y sostenías con calidez en tu mano, era símbolo de Su confianza en ti de que harías lo correcto al final.

* * *

De que si era definitivo que había algo viviendo en tu vientre, lo era; pero decían que era demasiado pronto como para que sintieras ésa vida dentro de ti. Contrario al método popular, nunca sentiste malestar de algún tipo, y la noticia la recibiste a través de Noise Marie, quien detectó la pequeña anomalía dentro de ti gracias a su agudo oído.

—¿Qué nombre tendría si fuera niño?

—¿Qué tal Froi?—Te dio un respingo involuntario al asimilar ésa idea.

—¿Cómo el general Tiedoll?

—Perdón, me he dejado llevar. También pensé en otros nombres, pero dudo que sean apropiados.

—Kanda no sería apropiado.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué no piensas tú en un nombre?

—… No soy muy buena con nombres, Marie.

—Quizás un pariente tuyo a quien recuerdes con cariño.

—Nunca me llevé muy bien con mi familia... Pero recuerdo a mi abuelo. Los únicos recuerdos agradables que he tenido de mi infancia fueron con él. Su nombre era Neil. Es un nombre poco usual en mi región… pero él era mitad inglés.

—Me gusta Neil.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Sí, ya está. Si es niña será Marianne, si es niño será Neil.

Pasaron los meses, eventualmente hubo una separación entre tu y él, a manos del destino cruel. La última vez que viste a Noise, fue con las manos sobre tu vientre desarrollado, con la frente en alto. Él caminaba alejándose, dando el último adiós.

Hubieras seguido, hubieras muerto por su bienestar, pero conocías tus prioridades y no habría utilidad para ti en tu estado en el campo de batalla. Eras inútil para él, pero no para la vida que cargabas en tu interior, culmen del amor entre dos personas.

—Marie… quiero que regreses con bien. Lamento no poder ir contigo. Lamento no poder ir a protegerte.

Tenías que darte cuenta de que tu vulnerabilidad no siempre era culpa tuya.

* * *

Tu nombre es Miranda Lotto, tienes 37 años y llevas 11 trabajando como exorcista de la Orden Negra. Te consideras a ti misma como una mujer bastante torpe, pero últimamente tratas de hacer lo mejor que puedes para mantenerte con los ánimos en alto. Tenías a un hijo a quien criar, y lo último que querías era darle una madre derrotada por la vida.

Has llegado recientemente de tu misión en Farafra, Egipto con los nuevos reclutas, Sadira y Raye. Les tomó tres semanas en encontrar la Inocencia, pues resultó una cosa escurridiza y les hizo perseguirla por todo el desierto. Hubo una ocasión en la que te perdiste por tres días y casi moriste de sed. Fue gracias a Sadira que fuiste encontrada.

No recordabas la última vez en la cual te habías sentido tan aliviada de regresar a los cuarteles. Las dos semanas que tuvieron que pasar en ese desierto se sintieron como meses. Solías llamar a los cuarteles casi a diario, buscando hablar con Lenalee Lee. Aunque Neil era cuidado por todos tus compañeros, confiabas de una manera especial en Lenalee, quien te apoyó por más tiempo durante la muerte de Marie y el nacimiento de Neil. Ella era como una segunda madre para tu pequeño, y apreciabas su dedicación al quedarse con él mientras tú estabas ausente.

Cierto, habías dicho que querías llevar a Neil al zoológico de Londres una vez que regresaras. Pero te sentías tan cansada y prácticamente te dejarías caer sobre el primer sillón que hallaras libre. Este deseo de descanso probablemente le concedería al exorcista Raye el honor de entregar el fragmento a Hevlaska por primera vez.

Sadira te había estado siguiendo desde que ingresaron al portal desde Grecia, ya que no contaban con portales dentro del continente Africano. Aunque no habías tenido una sola conversación real con la muchacha, ella parecía sentir mucho respeto por ti, y te agradaba. Ella era iraní y por un accidente perdió la voz, así que tuvo que aprender el lenguaje de señas para poder comunicarse con los demás, o por lo menos darse a entender un poco. Pero te habías llevado muy bien con ella.

A veces la mirabas creyendo que te observaba la espalda, pero sus ojos parecían perderse en otros rincones que tal vez no te eran tan interesantes. Había momentos en los que ella se detenía al caminar y miraba hacia atrás por un largo tiempo; te preguntabas si vio o escuchó algo… pero bueno, no entendías mucho lo que trataba de comunicarte la mayor parte del tiempo, así que te propusiste regalarle un cuaderno y un lápiz para la próxima vez.

Ella sólo usaba sus dedos y movía sus muñecas señalándote a ti, pero cuando caía en la cuenta de que era inútil, simplemente cesaba y volvía a caminar, un poco estresada. Te pusiste angustiada también, pues no pretendías ofenderla. Sólo esperabas poder comprender algún día el idioma de señas del libro que te prestó Lenalee. Te dolía admitir que no memorizaste nada de él.

Al entrar a la gran sala de estar con Sadira, casi te caíste de un sentón por la impresión cuando el pequeño se lanzó contra ti para abrazarte. Notaste que había hecho un desorden otra vez con sus dibujos. También veías a Lenalee descansando en un sillón con un libro en mano. Se le quitó el sopor al verte, y te sonrió dándote la bienvenida. Quisiste ir a hablar con ella acerca de lo que sucedió en la misión, pero Sadira se adelantó a sentarse al lado de la joven china mientras hacía señas con las manos.

Lenalee sabía un poco del idioma y parecía aprender rápido, por lo que ella era una de las pocas personas con quien la nueva exorcista podía comunicarse bien.

No querías interrumpir, y además estabas entretenida con Neil y le seguías asegurando que irían al zoológico mañana. También tenías que felicitarle por sus dibujos. Parecía que le leyeron Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y Alicia a Través del Espejo, pues ahora le gustaba mucho dibujar a Alicia. Era tierno, pero no hubieras querido que leyera ésa historia sino hasta que tuviera un par de años más.

Ahora te estaba preguntando si habías alguna vez ido al País de las Maravillas. Respondiste que todavía no.

Volviste a mirar a Sadira hablando con Lenalee. Solo momentáneamente vislumbraste la preocupación en el rostro de tu vieja amiga.

—_Lenalí_ me dice que no hay _creaturas_ como el _Jawerbocki _en el _zoojólico_. _Mutti_, ¿hay gatos de _Sheshire_? —Preguntó el infante, y le quitaste la manita de la boca. No te gustaba que hablara con la boca llena.

—Neil, hay gatos de Chesire en todos lados salvo en los zoológicos.

—Quiero uno.

—Pero ¿qué pasa si eres alérgico a los gatos? —Los gatos no eran lo que podías llamar tus animales favoritos— ¿Qué tal si es un gato con mal humor? ¿Y si se te pierde?

—_Mutti_… —Era irrisorio. Incluso tu pequeño se daba cuenta de tu tendencia a preocuparte demasiado.

Dulcemente, peinaste hacia atrás el marrón copete de Neil y sonreíste— Cuando seas más grande. Lo prometo. Voy a conseguirte el gato con la sonrisa más amplia, ¿está bien?

—Síiii.

—Y no te metas los dedos a la boca. Anda, ve a lavarte las manos. —Le empujaste gentilmente a la dirección que daba al sanitario. Volteaste a mirar de nuevo al sillón, pero Lenalee y Sadira ya se habían marchado.

Sentías que había algo importante que ellas se comunicaron, y por alguna razón querías saber si algo andaba mal. Tenías una especie de sexto sentido para los malos augurios y cuando te preocupabas de más por cosas que parecían no valer la pena, podías encontrar algo que nadie más esperaría. ¿Tendría esto que ver con tu antigua racha de mala suerte?

Dudabas que la mala suerte fuera un poder súper humano, pero confiabas mucho en tus presentimientos. Lamentaste mucho la única vez que no hiciste caso a una preocupación rutinaria.

Más tarde, cuando terminaste de cenar con tu niño en el comedor principal y finalmente le enviaste temprano a cama, te encontraste a Lenalee apenas comenzando con su merienda. Veías que ella revisaba unos documentos en una carpeta verde lima mientras agregaba unos cubos de azúcar a su taza de café. No era normal que ella se llevara documentos al comedor. No era como si su trabajo la mantuviera tan ocupada. Además, estabas segura que tu informe de misión estaba siendo revisado por Komui ahora mismo… No pudo haber sido tan descarado como para dejárselo a su hermana, ¿verdad?

Al acercarte, te diste cuenta que no era tu informe de misión, sino lo que parecía ser un currículum vítae. No sabías que habían ingresados recientes. El último recluta de la Orden había sido el exorcista Raye, y eso fue hace tres meses, un año después de Sadira. No habían venido nuevos Buscadores a ésta rama en más de dos años. Era una crisis que atravesaba la Orden, pero suponías que esto estaba bien.

La señorita Lee sostenía una expresión de molestia mientras leía los documentos. Te acercaste más y tomaste asiento a su lado. Te concedió el permiso de tu compañía, pero instantáneamente cerró la carpeta para esconder lo que sea que ella leía tan estresada.

—¿Qué pasa, Lenalee? —Preguntaste.

—No es nada. No puedo concentrarme en lo que leo.

—… Lo siento, ¿podría asumir que es de lo que hablaste con Sadira hoy en la tarde?

Lenalee sonrió— Eres bastante intuitiva, Miranda —Fue un poco extraño, porque su actitud pareció cambiar completamente de un segundo a otro—. Oh, Sadira me explicó que cuando pasaba por los portales se sentía bastante enferma. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Perdona, es que sucedió esta tarde, cuando apenas regresamos, ella se comportó de una manera muy rara. Se detenía constantemente y se quedaba mirando hacia atrás por varios segundos. ¿No estamos hablando de paranoia en este caso? —No quisiste sonar demasiado inquisitiva, pero por un segundo no pudiste controlar el timbre de tu voz.

—… No creo. Sólo pienso que es inusual. Después de todo, su Inocencia está en contacto directo con su mente. Es posible que le esté afectando de tanto usarla.

Ella tenía razón. La Inocencia de Sadira, a pesar de ser del tipo Equipamiento, como tenía la forma de una tiara y explotaba el poder de su mente, era obvio asumir que la presión bajo la cual ponía a su usuaria podía tener efectos perjudiciales a su salud mental. No querrías verla enfrentarse a un enemigo demasiado peligroso.

—Sólo espero que esté bien…—murmuraste.

—Por cierto, la salida al zoológico es mañana, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no aprovechas ya que estás en la cafetería y le pides a Jeryy que haga un almuerzo para los tres?

—S-sí, eso haré, gracias Lenalee.

Se deshizo de ti bastante rápido y fácil. También tenías la culpa por no ser tan hábil con las palabras; si no tenías respuesta que formular, entonces terminabas acatando las instrucciones de la persona. Pero sí necesitabas hablar con Jeryy acerca de la comida para mañana.

Jeryy, que a pesar de tener más de cuarenta años, no había perdido una pizca de vigor, y a veces te preguntabas si él de verdad envejecía. Tal vez en la cocina encontró la inmortalidad. Daba un poco de miedo, pero él siempre era amigable y lleno de energía, nunca le negaría un favor a un amigo.

Por la ventanilla a la cocina le observabas cocer unos vegetales mientras agregaba una fórmula extraña al agua. Te llegaban todo tipo de olores deliciosos cada que te acercabas, incluso cuando estaba a pocos minutos de cerrar.

Se veía tan solitario con el extenso plano de la cocina. En los últimos años muchos de sus cocineros habían renunciado y probablemente sólo quedaban unos cuatro más, apenas suficientes para mantener una velocidad regular en toda la cocina. Era pura suerte que en la Orden hubieran mucho menos personas que alimentar.

—Buenas noches Jeryy —Llamaste tímidamente; tuviste que tocar la ventanilla un par de veces para que el cocinero indio te notara. Te respondió el saludo con su entusiasmo habitual, de paso le agradeciste por la cena y hablaste de un par de cosas, como los nuevos extravagantes lentes oscuros que se compró y de los cuales parecía enorgullecerse… Poco después recordaste a lo que viniste a hablar con él—. ¿… Podrías preparar algo especial para mañana, por favor? Saldré al zoológico con Neil y pasaremos todo el día ahí…

—¡Oh, no hay problema, mi querida Miranda! —Exclamó Jeryy. A veces su voz era tan alta que su entusiasmo te hacía saltar del susto— Puedo aprovechar para poner a trabajar a mi nueva asistente de cocina.

—¿Nueva asistente?

—¡Sí! ¡Enhorabuena! Con los tres que se me escaparon el año pasado, ya me hacía falta una nueva ayudita.

Suponías que te hacía feliz que Jeryy estuviera emocionado. Imaginabas que se le rompía el corazón cada cuando perdía a un discípulo en su cocina, así que esto debía llenarle de alegría. Y tanta alegría le daba que la llamó al instante a que se presentara. Debió haber llegado justo hoy, ni siquiera tenía uniforme puesto ni alguna otra afinidad a la Orden Negra.

Era una adolescente todavía, pero su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por un parche de cuero negro que te incitaba a pensar que escondía una cicatriz terrible. Aunque su aspecto era bastante lúgubre, su sonrisa era muy cálida.

—Mucho gusto—Aunque correspondiste bien a su presentación, sentiste algo extraño cuando escuchaste su voz. ¿Acaso tus oídos te engañaban, o te pareció que su timbre de voz era forzado?

Era gracioso, porque era como si ella intentara sonar más femenina de lo que ya era.

* * *

**N/A: He utilizado las perspectivas de Miranda y Link para un cambio en la narrativa. Pero no quiere decir que dejaremos de explorar los puntos de vista de A/Ellen y Lenalee. Y tampoco serán esos cuatro los únicos. Espero que nadie tenga un inconveniente con eso.**


	7. Bajo las Sombras

**VII. Bajo las Sombras.**

A veces no comprendías su comportamiento, y no parecía querer decidir si quería actuar como un gran idiota o si quería actuar como un caballero. Antes que ya superó su etapa de querer apuñalar a todo ser vivo que le diera la espalda. Nunca logró apuñalarte, eso era un hecho, y le tomó tiempo dejar de intentarlo, pero aunque aseguraba que eran impulsos que él no podía controlar, estabas seguro que el autocontrol no tenía nada que ver con ello. Sólo pensabas que Neah Campbell era un sociópata con un fetiche por la violencia. Pero hasta allí no era tan mal sujeto, incluso podía llegar a ser tolerable si se esforzaba.

Le estabas acompañando a Edinburgo, Escocia, pero no te había aclarado con precisión qué es lo que venían a buscar. Y dudabas que estuviera desarrollando otro plan para deshacerse de ti. Ya lo había intentado antes y nunca funcionaba.

Dentro del tren, él comenzó a hablar del objetivo que buscaban, y no podías negarlo, estabas intrigado. Era uno de esos raros momentos en los cuales podías ver un verdadero destello de genialidad dentro del hombre que usaba la piel de Allen Walker. Este evento estuvo planeado por décadas y la entera complejidad del plan era tan fascinante que incluso te daba miedo.

La nota de Bak Chang que Lenalee entregó a Ellen estaba escrita en una clave que sólo Neah y Allen podían comprender, y se trataba de una referencia muy vaga a una cripta que él visitó hace más de treinta años. Se suponía que era un lugar de significado especial, y a partir de ello Neah dedujo que _el Allen original_ ocultó una pieza fundamental para todo el plan.

Todavía existían otras preocupaciones menores, como el lugar de procedencia de la nota de Bak, y si tuvo que ser asesinado por descubrir algo que no debía, era una posibilidad que ambos estarían corriendo un enorme riesgo al venir a las criptas.

—Cuando estemos ahí, necesitaré que tú te encargues del resto. Yo no puedo hacer más que guiarte.

—¿Poco estómago para hacer el trabajo?

—Bueno, era mi cuerpo a final de cuentas. Lo tuyo es lo tuyo, sin importar lo que pase. Y será extremadamente bizarro tener que… _tú sabes_… para mí tan sólo verlo será una experiencia intensa.

—Se supone que los Noah se convierten en polvo una vez que mueren. ¿Por qué no sucedió lo mismo contigo?

—Para empezar, siempre he sido un caso especial —Su pálido rostro sostenía una mueca torcida, indeciso si parecer macabro o divertido—. Sólo son catorce apóstoles (tomando en cuenta que hay dos que componen a uno), y mi mera existencia rompe con las reglas de su grupo. Quizás ni siquiera soy un Noah. Quizás… por eso yo era considerado un peligro.

No te molestarías en preguntar más de lo que venía en necesidad, porque él solía aventarse unos tremendos monólogos filosóficos que se salían por completo de tus conversaciones… y ya habías tenido que lidiar con ello por demasiadas ocasiones. No tenías una semana para escribir una lista completa de todas las cosas que te desagradaban de Neah Campbell.

A las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraba un terreno el cual asumías pertenecía a una familia adinerada, pero poco a poco caíste en cuenta que el terreno estaba abandonado, aparentemente por varias décadas. Los muros compuestos de piedra estaban cayéndose y al fondo sólo veías una extensa casa con su estructura gris y café mermada por los años. Por supuesto, la casa en particular no tenía relevancia, así te aclaró Neah mientras te guiaba a través de los largos pastizales que crecían sin control por el patio.

Cruzaron hasta la parte trasera del terreno. No podías evitar notar la destrucción de la casa de madera, y parecía que parte de los muros fueron parcialmente quemados. Probablemente todo objeto en su interior ya había sido saqueado, ya que ni cortinas podrías detectar desde las ventanas. Caminaron a una distancia considerable, hasta que estuviste seguro que llegaron al límite de la propiedad. Notabas que en lo que quedaba del muro de piedra destacaba una estatua de particular belleza, una mujer alada esculpida en granito sobre un pedestal de piedra, lo cual en realidad era una especie de puerta inferior. Esta debía de ser la cripta de la que Neah habló.

Muy descaradamente el idiota pateó la estatua, rompiéndola cuando cayó al suelo. Se suponía que esto facilitaría el saqueo del contenido de la tumba, pero te irritaba su falta sensibilidad.

Neah había cargado consigo una pala que apoyaba contra su hombro izquierdo mientras tú llevabas en manos un maletín con diversos instrumentos médicos, específicamente de disección.

—Exactamente… ¿qué estamos buscando en tu cuerpo original? —Cuestionaste mientras auxiliabas al Noah blanco a empujar la puerta de piedra.

Soltó una risa nerviosa—… Lo adivinarás cuando tú mismo lo veas. No pienso decirte ahora. Lo sé, ahora no es momento para guardar secretos, pero esto es importante. Sólo mi hermano y un par de personas muertas saben lo que tú estás por saber.

—Tu hermano está muerto. Sólo yo voy a enterarme de tu secreto.

Por un segundo, él descansó. Suspiró.

—Cierto. Perdón por el error.

Tú solo terminaste de empujar la tapa de piedra y observaste unos escalones que descendían a una profundidad de apenas unos tres metros. Suerte que llevabas contigo una lámpara de aceite; mientras le seguiste hacia abajo, encendiste un cerillo para la lámpara. Aunque todavía era medio día, la luz que entraba por la puerta de la cripta resultaría insuficiente.

Las paredes internas de la recámara mortuoria tenían una serie de detalles esculpidos con gran detalle, los cuales estabas seguro no debían de pertenecer a ninguna época de la antigua Europa. Eran sumamente extraños, pero suponías que debía tener sentido ya que esto era, al fin y al cabo, una tumba para un Noah. No tenías una imaginación alocada si adivinabas que exsitían mecanismos ocultos en todo el cuarto.

El polvo era abundante, pero no registrabas olores en lo particular desagradables. Al fondo del cuarto estaba un ataúd de particular diseño. Era una caja de cristal gigante que adentro guardaba el sarcófago de madera. El cristal estaba sucio y algunas de sus paredes con pequeñas grietas blancas.

Te aproximaste con mucho cuidado y rompiste el seguro que mantenía el ataúd cerrado. Ambas tapas las retiraste con lentitud y cuidado para encontrarte con el difunto que estaba adentro.

—¿Bueno? ¿No es escalofriante? —Tanto él como tú estaban un tanto estupefactos. Podía ser que incluso Neah no esperó encontrar lo que acababas de descubrir.

Ni siquiera parecía un muerto. Era un joven moreno y apuesto, vestido elegantemente para alguien de clase media, dormido entre cojines de satín púrpura, sus manos delgadas descansando sobre su pecho. Sentías que se movería en cualquier momento.

—La preservación del cuerpo es increíble. Es como si hubiera muerto hace apenas unas horas —Y además no podías creer que alguien de tan buen rostro resultara ser el imbécil que te hizo la vida imposible los últimos diez años. No podías comprobarlo mientras usabas guantes, pero estabas seguro que la piel de su rostro aún estaría suave.

—Qué bueno que me encuentres atractivo, Link... Pero no hay tiempo para admirar la belleza de este cadáver. Tienes que cortar el vientre —dijo Neah pateando débilmente el maletín con los instrumentos.

Otra vez con ése comportamiento tosco, pero suponías que trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. Tú tampoco podías negar que te sentías presionado. No es que fuera importante hacer un corte malo en un cuerpo muerto ya que no eras el mejor para hacer procesos quirúrgicos, pero debido a su preservación, casi sentías que estabas a punto de cortar a alguien dormido.

Y mientras desabotonabas la parte inferior de la camisa blanca para verle el ombligo, notabas que Neah se alejaba un par de pasos. Demandaste una explicación pero él insistió en que continuaras.

—¿Sería mucho pedir una pista de lo que debo de buscar en tus cuerpo? —Preguntaste al fin.

—Te daré una pista: No es lo que esperarías encontrar —Su voz sonaba apresurada. Te diste cuenta que estaba dándote la espalda, procurando no mirar a su cuerpo.

—Veo que es inútil interrogarte acerca de eso... —Terminaste de descubrir toda el estómago, pero sentías algo extraño por debajo de su ombligo. No era tu naturaleza satisfacer cada curiosidad que atravesaba por tu cabeza, pero definitivamente no hacía daño el verificar la razón de tan extraña anatomía.

No te anticipaste lo que ibas a descubrir— Dios mío... Esto no puede ser...

—Vaya giro, ¿no crees?—Exclamó la voz de Neah en un tono bastante molesto.

* * *

Te esforzaste, de verdad lo hiciste, pero no pudiste dejar de pensar en Allen en toda la mañana hasta el atardecer, cuando acompañaste a Miranda con Neil en el Zoológico londinense. Tu amiga no pudo evitar el señalar tu ausencia de atención en todo el día, ya que a cualquier intento que ella hizo por platicar contigo le diste respuestas genéricas sin pensar o escucharla realmente. Al final te disculpaste diciendo que no has podido dormir bien la noche pasada.

Y era cierto en parte, porque la tensión te estaba comiendo viva. Ellen logró infiltrarse a la Orden Negra, y tú la ayudaste. Y habías sido despistada, demasiado tonta.

Apenas conocías algunos trazos del plan completo, y debido a la prisa a la que te sometió para poner en marcha el plan, no te dio el suficiente tiempo y oportunidad para preguntar qué es lo que querían hacer. Te había dado las bases, pero no sabías el proceso.

Al llegar a los cuarteles Miranda se llevó a Neil a su habitación para que descansara. Sugeriste que podrías llevarles la merienda mientras ella se encargaba de prepararlo para la cama. Es lo menos que podías hacer para compensar tu falta de presencia en todo el día.

—Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra bien, señorita Lee? ¿Le fue bien en el zoológico? —Por alguna razón ya comenzabas a odiar ése tono de voz en la joven nueva cocinera. Viniste a pedir algo para Miranda y Neil, eso era todo.

—Sólo estoy cansada. Estaré bien... _Ellen _—exhalaste ésa última palabra con una énfasis de fastidio demasiado evidente—. ¿Te ha ido bien hoy?

—Si quisieras hablar, voy a estar hasta muy tarde en la cocina de Jeryy. Todavía tengo que familiarizarme con el lugar y las recetas más solicitadas —Ellen sostenía su sonrisa por demasiado tiempo y sentías como si se le fueran a romper los pliegues de la cara en cualquier segundo—. Hay que darle crédito a Jeryy: es un arduo trabajo tener que memorizar los platillos favorito de cada persona. Supongo que servir en la cocina es más duro de lo que se aparenta. Voy a esforzarme mucho.

No lo podías soportar.

Sin aviso tomaste una de las muñecas de la joven que descansaban en la ventana de la cocina y la miraste fijamente.

—… Por favor, basta. No necesitas actuar tan femenina. No eres así, y además eres demasiado falsa. Puedes dar una mejor impresión sin tener que actuar así.

La sonrisa incómoda desvaneció con tus palabras y sus ojos miraron abajo— Lo siento.

Te era extraño que Allen tuviera problemas para actuar en todo caso, si había tenido experiencias en el pasado que involucraban el teatro callejero. Pero no sabrías juzgarlo bien, ya que ni siquiera estaba dentro de su propio cuerpo y quizás no había actuado desde hace varios años. No estabas segura de nada.

—Tenemos que hablar. A solas.

—Está bien —Murmuró Ellen mientras se retiraba de la ventana.

Recibiste las meriendas que pediste para Miranda y Neil, fuiste rápido de vuelta con ellos y no te entretuviste demasiado. Fuiste a rondar cerca de la cafetería por un par de horas, hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar. Jeryy solía dejar su cocina abierta hasta la madrugada, pero por obvias razones ya no era necesaria tanta accesibilidad.

Observaste desde la entrada de la cafetería cómo Ellen le agradecía a Jeryy por sus instrucciones y daba las buenas noches. Jeryy se quedaría un poco más tarde en su zona; había veces en las que él incluso se quedaba a dormir en la cocina.

La joven te notó al instante y caminó sin prisa hacia ti. Tú sólo te adelantaste a caminar por los pasillos, las luces tenues fortaleciendo sombras convenientes. Tu golem estaba apagado y habías llegado al punto donde comenzaban los dormitorios. No sabías dónde habrían alojado a Ellen, pero estabas segura que no habría ningún aparato de vigilancia por los dormitorios de los exorcistas. Ellen te había seguido todo el tiempo.

—Imagino que quieres que te diga todos los detalles, ¿verdad? —Susurró la voz, notablemente menos aguda y dulce que antes. Miraste su rostro a través de las sombras, la mitad izquierda de su rostro era como una media máscara de negro, pero sabías que sólo se debía al inmenso parche de cuero que llevaba. Te preguntabas cómo se las arregló para pasar el examen médico con esa cosa cubriendo la mitad de su cara; tuvo que habérselo quitado en algún momento.

—Prometiste decírmelo todo —Ya te sentías repetitiva con ése pedido, y admitías que comenzabas a sonar desesperada—. Me siento inquieta; desde que me has contado de la existencia de… de _Eso_, caminar por los cuarteles por mi cuenta me pone nerviosa.

Allen suspiró— Entiendo cómo te debes de sentir, y perdón por no aclarártelo antes. _El sujeto_ suele esconderse bajo la identidad de un cardenal del Vaticano, y eso es todo lo sé que te puedo decir de él.

—Muy bien. ¿Entonces qué necesitas hacer aquí en la Orden? Tengo la impresión que no le revelarás tu identidad a mi hermano pronto.

Sí, porque antes de ayudarla a entrar, ella te compró con la iniciativa de advertirle a Komui y a los demás acerca de Apocryphos, pero obviamente había mucho más que eso en sus planes. Y lo comprendías, pero aun así, Allen no dijo todo y tú fuiste lo suficientemente crédula para dejársela tan fácil. Parte de tu sentido común había sido mermado por tus profundos sentimientos de reencuentro con tu viejo amigo.

La joven del parche mordió sus labios un segundo y luego te miró fijamente.

—Primero, tengo que acercarme a Miranda.

—¿Qué necesitas de ella?

—La habilidad de la Inocencia de Miranda es bastante única, y pensamos que con el catalizador apropiado, ella podría romper las barreras del tiempo y darnos acceso a eventos del pasado.

Eso no lo habías anticipado.

Los exorcistas eran capaces de hacer cosas increíbles, pero no eran dioses. Esta idea era ridícula, además de peligrosa. Si quería que Miranda accediera a ésa clase de poder, que quizás tampoco era imposible, sólo existía una forma…

Tu mano estaba temblando ceñida al borde de tu manga, sólo pudiste murmurar con tu voz seca—…¿Estás seguro de eso? Pero estaríamos poniéndola en peligro. ¿Quieres que ella se vuelva Tipo Cristal?

Ellen rápidamente negó con la cabeza— No. No necesita arriesgarse hasta ése extremo para ayudarnos. Tengo que convencer a Miranda de que nos preste su ayuda y entre tanto, yo contactaré a Johnny para que me entregue el Catalizador que le dará a la Inocencia de Miranda el poder del Tipo Cristal, sin ninguna transformación.

Querías confiar en sus palabras. Tenías que creer que estaba en lo correcto. Querías pensar que de verdad Miranda no saldría lastimada… pero, ¿era sano tener dudas ahora?

—Muy bien, ¿pero qué es este _Catalizador_ del que hablamos?

—Es un objeto antiguo que alguna vez perteneció a Lilith y ahora está a salvo con nosotros. Lo tenemos muy bien guardado, y cuando llegue el momento, lo utilizaremos —Su único ojo gris brillaba con determinación, un fuego que no habías observado desde hace muchos años.

—El Catalizador… ¿no es una Inocencia? —Recordaste la mención de un objeto, parte importante de toda la historia, pero sólo lo suponías— Un momento… ¿No estamos hablando del fruto del Edén que mencionaste en la historia de Adán y Eva?

—Probablemente.

—Y además buscamos un camino para ir al pasado. ¿Qué es lo que queremos hacer?

La simple idea de retornar al pasado te sonaba descabellada. No era como restaurar un objeto o recurrir a un recuerdo: estaba hablando de literalmente viajar en el tiempo. Dicha idea te asustaba en muchas formas.

—Quizás será un poco duro, pero… ¿recuerdas a Timcanpy?

—¿Timcanpy? Por supuesto —¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Era el golem mascota de Allen Walker, un ser curioso y autónomo que siempre estuvo ahí para Allen. Pero el recuerdo del pequeño ser dorado te entristecía, y tenías las circunstancias grabadas en tu mente como si hubiera sucedido ayer—. Hace años, cuando te localizaron por última vez, Buscadores y el General Tiedoll mencionaron haber encontrado los restos de Timcanpy, de modo que era incapaz de regenerarse… Pero luego desapareció. No hubo evidencia física del hecho, sólo el reporte de su hallazgo.

Ellen suspiró, casi aliviada— …Bueno, suponiendo que Timcanpy desapareció, eso quiere decir que la continuidad temporal de la que Johnny me habló tiene que ser cierta. Si Timcanpy desapareció en el pasado, tal y como dices, eso quiere decir que hemos logrado usar la habilidad de Miranda para traer a Timcanpy al futuro.

Se calló por unos segundos, y lentamente notaste cómo se recargaba contra la pared del pasillo, su cabeza caía ladeada sin cuidado. Su respiración sonaba irregular, y te preocupó un poco. Fuiste a pararte frente a ella y pasaste tu mano debajo de su mandíbula, observando atentamente el brillo de la humedad resbalando por su mejilla derecha.

—Allen, ¿estás bien?

Elle sonrió— Hace años creí que perdí a Timcanpy para siempre. Extrañé su compañía constantemente… y el hecho de que me hayas confirmado que nunca lo hallaron me da la seguridad que me hacía falta. Nuestras esperanzas no son en vano.

Sí, y la esperanza comenzaba a viajar a tu mente también. Admitías que la idea te emocionaba.

—Si Timcanpy desapareció porque lo podemos traer al futuro… ¿no crees que lo mismo pudo haber pasado con Kanda? —Te imponías ésa idea, porque para ti tenía sentido.

—Sí, también habíamos pensado en ésa posibilidad. Quizás la razón por la cual él desapareció en ése entonces, fue porque lo secuestramos desde el futuro. La ayuda de Kanda podría venirnos muy bien en todo caso.

—Y si necesitamos a Timcanpy, imagino que será vital para ésta misión, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Pero primero es lo primero: tengo que acercarme a Miranda —Su voz entonaba más una orden que una petición—. Necesito ganarme su confianza, y, de ser posible, de todos los exorcistas que todavía están sirviendo.

Tu mano que aún estaba debajo de su mandíbula, la deslizaste gentilmente a su mejilla, y con la otra tomaste el lado izquierdo de su rostro, cubierto de cuero— No puedes ir y decirles que eres el viejo Allen así se simple. Quizás tus antiguos camaradas serán más fáciles de persuadir… pero las cosas han cambiado.

—... En la Orden, para algunos Allen Walker no es más que un mal recuerdo, lo sé —Respondió la chica con una triste sonrisa—. Por eso soy Ellen McGee. Sólo una campesina con un trágico pasado y que consiguió entrar a la Orden Negra para ayudar de la única manera que sabía que podría. Soy sangre fresca y un lienzo en blanco.

_Pero al fin y al cabo, Ellen no era más que un personaje ficticio._

—Quizás —Tus dedos entraron por debajo del parche negro, tocando la cicatriz escondida. No habías notado lo cerca que estaba tu rostro de tocar el suyo, y su tierna piel comenzaba a sonrojarse—. Pero para mí siempre serás Allen. Mi Allen Walker.

—Yo…—Su boca estaba temblando— Sí, supongo que puedo ser tu Allen Walker —Creíste que se acercaría a darte un beso, pero sólo retiró tu mano y dio la vuelta rápidamente—. Ya es muy tarde. Y tengo que levantarme muy temprano mañana. Buenas noches, Lenalee.

Se alejó de ti tan repentinamente, definitivamente repeliendo el contacto contigo. Pero quizás sólo le hiciste sentir incómoda con tu singular avance. Fue realmente extraño, y habías olvidado por completo que Ellen era mujer. Comprendías hasta qué punto comprometías la situación, y te hacía sentir pena.

* * *

—No habíamos estado así de ocupados desde hace años. ¿Segura que no quieres tomar esta misión, Lenalee?

—Hay unas cosas que me gustaría hacer antes, Komui. Prometo que me desocuparé rápidamente.—Respondiste mientras examinabas el folleto con los detalles de la siguiente misión. Parecía un viaje a Manitoba, Canadá; y sabías que sería algo largo dado a que el portal más cercano estaba en Estados Unidos. No estabas segura de querer irte tan lejos por tanto tiempo mientras Ellen estuviera aquí; necesitabas mantenerla tan vigilada como fuera posible.

—Si por alguna razón no puedes ir… no tengo qué objetar. Pero no me gustaría enviar a Miranda fuera nuevamente tan pronto… Y podría enviar a la General Nyne con Daniels. Ese chico necesita de mucha disciplina…

—¿Deberías de ser tan duro con él? Apenas se ha recuperado de un trauma severo, y fue enviado a una misión demasiado pronto.

—Con un trauma o no, eso no justifica su comportamiento. Si alguien que podría ayudarlo a tomar su lugar, debería ser Klaud Nyne—No habías visto a Komui tan severo con un exorcista por mucho tiempo. Desde luego, Raye Daniels era un muchacho problemático, pero tú comprendías por lo que había tenido que pasar—. Krory… aunque ahora es un general, no ha demostrado tener lo necesario para controlar a su discípulo.

Krory no era blando, pero a veces llegaba a ser tan dócil y permisivo, y quizás no era el mejor guía que pudieron haberle dado al joven Raye. Pero ahora mismo sólo tenían dentro de la Orden dos exorcistas generales, así que no había mucho para escoger.

—¿Crees que yo hubiera sido buena para tener un discípulo? —Preguntaste, más casualmente que por incitar decepción.

—No fue decisión tuya el no tener que cargar con ésa responsabilidad —Komui te miró con sorpresa, quizás por tu iniciativa a hablar acerca de eso—. Además… tu rango de sincronización bajó un 23% en estos cuatro años. Y está bien. No podría presionarte a subir tu nivel nuevamente. De todas maneras, Sadira parece verte a ti más como su maestra que a Krory.

—Yo no soy su maestra. Simplemente soy su amiga y nada más. Hablando de sincronización… ¿Debería de ir con Hevlaska hoy?

—Sabes que Hevlaska no tiene muchas tareas últimamente. Podrías simplemente ir a visitarla y hablar con ella. He dejado a la pobre un poco sola estos días por mi investigación sobre la Inocencia en Manitoba.

—Iré. Gracias Komui —Últimamente tus encuentros con tu hermano habían sido bastante formales, y a veces sentías la necesidad de recordarle que eran hermanos, que pudiera abrazarte y hablarte como antes. La juventud se escapó rápidamente de tus manos.

Habías tenido la intención de escucharle hablar acerca de Ellen, pero ni siquiera parecía saber que ella existía. Claro, cada que la Orden obtenía un nuevo recluta, era obligatorio traerlo a Hevlaska para verificar si era compatible con la Inocencia o no. Y si Hevlaska se hubiera dado cuenta que había algo inusual en Ellen, se lo hubiera comunicado a Komui de inmediato.

Simplemente no era posible de que Hevlaska lo hubiera pasado por alto. Si Ellen tenía algo que perteneció a Allen, entonces ella debió notarlo.

La habitación de Hevlaska era como un templo para ella sola, y los ecos de tus pasos sonaban tan fuerte que podías escucharlos dentro de tu cabeza. La solitaria Hevlaska, una entidad que al tomar la responsabilidad de cargar con el misterioso Cubo, perdió su forma humana. Su apariencia no era monstruosa en lo absoluto, pero su presencia era gigantesca y la mayoría de las personas se sentían intimidadas por ella. Tú ya te habías acostumbrado a ella, e incluso llegaste a considerarla como una amiga muy especial, pero desde aquel incidente hace cuatro años, la habías evitado lo más posible.

No podías estar en el mismo lugar con ella a solas sin evitar pensar en ello. Sólo por si acaso, habías apagado tu comunicador para evitar inconveniencias.

—Estoy preocupada, Lenalee… —Su voz era clara y profunda, casi telepática, sus miembros suaves y cálidos apenas rozaban tus tobillos, pero sentías que se metían debajo de tu piel sin dolor, cosa normal del cuerpo de Hevlaska— En dos semanas, tu sincronización ha caído un 4% más. ¿Sabes a qué se debe?

Retiró sus tentáculos de tus piernas y su rostro translúcido pareció mirarte aunque no tuviera ojos.

—No lo sé. Pero no vine a preguntarte acerca de mi sincronización. Hevlaska, acerca de la nueva recluta… ¿qué piensas de ella?

—… Hasta estas alturas deberías de saber que ella no era una persona compatible a Inocencia. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber —Pero ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. Ya entiendo… fuiste tú quien la trajo aquí. Deberías de tener más cuidado, Lenalee.

—Ella no es compatible con la Inocencia, pero definitivamente viste algo más en ella de lo hiciste saber. ¿Qué es?

Hevlaska no tenía ningún tipo de expresión facial, pero podías detectar cuando se ponía tensa, debido al tono de voz que adquiría; por lo menos no había perdido ésa capacidad—¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? Si vas más profundo, podrías poner tu vida en peligro.

—Por favor, Hevlaska. Necesito saber.

—La persona que has traído con nosotros… en su cuerpo hay rastros de una Inocencia que ya no existe en esta realidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El Cubo que vive dentro de mí jamás deja de sentir las Inocencias que han entrado en contacto conmigo. Es así como puedo detectar el nacimiento de un General Exorcista.

—¿Qué más viste?

—En su cuerpo hay una cicatriz que no pude examinar, como si estuviera protegida por una fuerza repelente. Más allá de eso, ella no parece tener control sobre ése poder —Con cada palabra, la voz de Hevlaska se ponía más grave—. Lenalee, ¿quién es esta persona?

—Me temo que tú sabes mejor que yo de quién se trata —No podrías negarlo, tú también estabas poniéndote tensa con esta plática.

—Los rastros de Inocencia que detecté en su cuerpo pertenecían al Crown Clown. Pero como ya he dicho, se trata de una Inocencia que ya no existe —Susurró, y aquella afirmación hizo que cruzaras tus brazos para esconder lo desconcertada que estabas—. Y definitivamente, ella no es el exorcista que fue dueño del Crown Clown. Tanto su físico como su mente no concuerdan con él en lo absoluto. Sea quien sea, es un misterio cómo es que dicha Inocencia haya pasado por su cuerpo.

—¿… Por qué no has dicho nada de esto a mi hermano?

—No puedo decirte porqué. Y ya he hablado demasiado—La misteriosa poseedora del Cubo estaba al límite contigo, y no estabas segura si sería buena idea presionarla para que te diera más respuestas.

No era justo para Hevlaska. Habías evitado estar con ella por un largo tiempo, y ahora sólo volvías para interrogarla acerca de un tema difícil. No podrías llamarte a ti misma una buena amiga después de esto.

Pero esto era necesario— Sólo una cosa más: ¿qué es el Destructor del Tiempo? —Esa pregunta era un inmenso salto de fe.

—… Lenalee… —Otra vez su voz era inundada con inseguridad.

—Hace años hiciste aquella profecía, y hasta ahora no has dado pista de qué trata exactamente. Deberías de saber mucho más de lo que has dicho. ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que la Inocencia de Allen crearía "un destructor temporal"?

Estabas consciente que habías llegado a un nivel más profundo de intimidad con ella, y si ella había revelado todo lo anterior a ti, era posible que también iba a responder tu última pregunta.

—Toda Inocencia es una violación contra la naturaleza. Y el destructor temporal puede lograr mucho más que eso. Es un poder que puede torcer las reglas de este universo a su antojo, y de usarse correctamente, puede destruir a nuestros enemigos. De lo contrario, nos podría destruir a todos nosotros —Podías deducir que esto era difícil para Hevlaska, y había guardado tantos secretos peligrosos a la Orden que la había aprisionado por más de una vida. ¿Cuánto más ocultaba?—. En sí, el Destructor del Tiempo no es un arma o una persona, sino una serie de sucesos. Y la Inocencia de Allen sería sólo una pieza clave dentro de todo ese complejo mecanismo que abrirá paso a lo que he llamado_ Destructor del Tiempo_.

* * *

**N/A: Por razones que no hay que explicar, lamento que este capítulo haya tardado tanto en ver la luz. Agradezco la comprensión de todos.  
**

**Hevlaska es un personaje muy ignorado en el fandom. ¿Por qué? Ella es genial. Debería haber más fanfiction de HevlaskaxLenalee.  
**


	8. Beso

**VIII. Beso.**

Había momentos en los que no te molestarías siquiera a divagar sobre la mente del joven Bookman, ya que su comportamiento llegaba a ser extremadamente engañoso, a veces podía aparentar ser demasiado obvio y a veces eso es lo él quería que pensaras. Sus métodos de manipulación eran por mucho superiores a los que habías perfeccionado por toda tu vida.

No podías determinar si se trataba de un acto intencionalmente irónico o si estaba auténticamente conmovido por la inocencia desfigurada de la pequeña. No querías averiguar.

Pero de verdad sentías lástima por la niña. Fue prácticamente salvada del manicomio, donde de sobra sabías que no era necesario estar loco para ser admitido ahí. Y era peor en caso de ser mujer, para variar. A esta niña le tocó lo peor de todo.

Sólo era un vestigio de lo que fue una pequeña dulce y maravillosa. Imaginabas que antes de ser despojada de todo su cabello, hubiera tenido una adorable melena rubia. Imaginabas que esa mirada cansada y ojerosa alguna vez estuvo llena de alegría e ingenuidad. Pero sólo era tu imaginación, una fantasiosa suposición de tu ideal sobre la inocencia de una niña. Realmente no sabías nada de ella, su nombre o cómo fue a dar en el asilo de locos a tan temprana edad. Todo documento o historial acerca de ella había desaparecido tan convenientemente como la habían encontrado, y estabas seguro de que los Bookmen estaban detrás de eso.

Con disimulado desdén observabas a la niña rota en los brazos del joven que a veces llamaban Lavi.

—… Y mi príncipe eres tú ¿verdad? ¿Puedes ser mi príncipe?

Los débiles delirios que ella susurraba al joven pelirrojo ponían tu piel de punta. La pequeña voz había sido quebrada, pero aún podía escapar un suave aliento de infantil ingenuidad, como la búsqueda de una gentil seguridad que la mantuviera dentro de su burbuja de niñez.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que se perdiera para siempre. La niña sólo sería un instrumento para los fines más intrincados que ella jamás conocería.

—¿Sabes? Puedes solamente llamarme Lavi, pequeña.

—¿Pero puedes ser mi príncipe? ¿Puedes salvarme cuando esté encerrada? Siempre podrás salvarme. Puedes ser mi príncipe, ¿verdad?

—… Sí. Por ti, puedo ser un príncipe —Te enfermaba ver aquella faceta de joven adulto confiable, porque sabías que él sólo jugaba con ella.

—Y con un beso puedes salvarme de un mal sueño.

Junior rió— Sí. Claro que puedo.

Observaste cómo le daba un beso inocente a la niña, plantando una promesa inservible y vacía. Esperaste afuera de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. No te era posible el no juzgarlo por lo que había hecho.

—Deberías de evitar llenarle la cabeza de tonterías, Junior. ¿Acaso buscas darle falsas esperanzas?—Le reprimiste, obedeciendo tus impulsos.

—Déjala. No es tu trabajo vigilarla a ella, ¿verdad? —Ahora el muy osado estaba diciéndote qué hacer— Pon tus prioridades en orden, Link.

No respondiste a ello. Además, tenía razón. Ya no estaba en tus manos el cuidar del cuerpo donde se alojaría Allen Walker, una vez que regresara a la vida. Pero lo que ya tenías establecido en tu mente jamás cambiaría, porque no se trataba de un simple punto de vista, sino la verdad cruda.

* * *

Habían ubicado a los cuarteles en una isla solitaria unida a otra por un estrecho paso de piedras y donde se ubicaba un pequeño pueblo comerciante, del cual provenían todas las provisiones que vinieran en falta. Para el mundo, los cuarteles generales de la Orden Negra no eran más que ruinas de los días de las cruzadas, y el paso a civiles estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Por supuesto, el castillo estaba escondido detrás de un espeso bosque, que bloqueaba la curiosidad de los barcos comerciantes que pasaban cerca. Era un campo espacioso y servía mucho para el ejercicio al aire libre para quien lo quisiera. Te sentías tentada a correr cerca de los bosques y perderte por unas horas, pero eras atacada por lo últimos recuerdos que Allen Walker tuvo de este lugar. No querías revivir esos instantes de terror.

Pero el hecho de que Lenalee te haya invitado a pasear por aquí, no mejoraba las cosas. Intentabas ser dócil, tratabas de mantenerte cálida e ignorante ante ella. No querías arruinar un bello momento como este. Sólo querías pasear, tomarle la mano, descansar al pie de un árbol… lo que fuera con tal de pasar un instante agradable con ella.

Ahora no usabas el vestido que te propusiste como disfraz. Te abandonaste en la comodidad de la ropa masculina que te caracterizaba más apropiadamente, y Lenalee parecía estar conforme con esta decisión. Ella, entre tanto, poseía una belleza pálida y modesta, el cabello abundante recogido en un moño sencillo. Pero su rostro estaba pintado en una melancolía callada que sólo podías percibir de mirarla bajo la sombra de los árboles. Era como si las sombras se apoderaran de ella, y de cierto modo, te ponía inquieta.

Hablaste por horas con ella, recapitulando los eventos graciosos en la cocina de Jeryy y ella te habló acerca de las cosas que habían ocurrido con el hijo de Miranda, Neil. También mencionó algo acerca de Krory, una especie de relación fallida, pero no estabas segura si deseabas seguir preguntando.

—… Aunque mayor parte del tiempo estuve lleno de preocupaciones, hay bastantes cosas de la Orden Negra que extrañé. Son tantos rostros, tantos aromas y sonidos… definitivamente se siente como regresar a casa después de una larga ausencia —Recargaste tu cabeza contra la parte lisa de un árbol. Lenalee se había sentado al lado tuyo, pero no la podías ver.

—Lo entiendo. Es al fin y al cabo nuestro último hogar. Aunque no siempre nos dé muy buenos recuerdos. Creo que la mayoría de los recuerdos desagradables que uno alberga se generan en el propio hogar.

—Eso es algo deprimente, ¿no crees?

Definitivamente ella había perdido algo de gracia, y cogía los temas más tristes con perturbadora facilidad.

Silenciosa, la exorcista suspiró y dejó su mejilla descansar en tu hombro derecho— Perdón, mi cabeza comenzó a perderse en otras cosas…

—… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?

—Claro, sería difícil de olvidar —La escuchaste emitir una pequeña risa; por lo menos de eso ella era capaz—. Estábamos tan seguros de que eras un Akuma, pero honestamente, mayor parte de esa alarma fue por la paranoia que nos asaltó en ese instante. Y poco antes de que llegaras tuvimos un incidente. Habían dejado entrar a un Akuma a la base por medio de un descuido.

—Creo que oí hablar de eso —Mentías, pero no era relevante—. Y después implementaron un sistema de seguridad más eficaz, ¿verdad?

—… No me acuerdo muy bien cómo pasó, pero el Akuma usó la piel de un Buscador, un chico llamado Doug… —Pausa. Quizás fue un amigo— Fue muy impactante, y era muy cercano a uno de los exorcistas de ése entonces... Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fue precisamente por eso que después de la misión en Edo los Noah lograron infiltrarse.

—Eso fue terrible —Farfullaste con desgano—. Será mejor no hablar tanto de ese tema.

Podías sentir cómo su cara se frotaba gentilmente en tu hombro— Lo siento —Murmuró.

—No te disculpes. Estamos bien —Lo dudaste por un segundo, pero tus dedos se fueron a tocar los perezosos mechones negros que caían en su enfermiza cara blanca—. Yo pensaba en hablar de los buenos tiempos que tuvimos juntos… pero, bueno… en su mayor parte son eclipsados por todos los momentos malos.

—Es por eso que los momentos buenos son tan valiosos. Porque son cosas breves y preciosas que rara vez se repiten. Esa es la belleza de la felicidad, ¿no lo crees?

Esas palabras sonaban frías y adultas, cosas que en la antigua Lenalee nunca hubieras escuchado. De algún modo te rompía el corazón presenciar cómo había el tiempo desbaratado tanta luz cálida que solía residir en la joven.

—… Has cambiado mucho, Lenalee —Y era muy tarde para dar reconocimiento a ese hecho.

La mujer separó su estancia de ti, y se quedó mirándote a los ojos—He madurado, Allen. Me gustaría sumergirme en los días felices de nuevo, como cualquier otra persona, pero ya no es un lujo que me podría dar; tan sólo desearlo es algo infantil. Hay que aprender a ser realistas con la vida que hemos sobrellevado.

Solamente tenías que seguirle el juego.

—No puedo competir con tu nivel de madurez, Lenalee… No me da miedo sonar infantil, pero quisiera que los días felices duraran para siempre. Está bien si yo no soy feliz, pero quisiera ver a la gente alrededor mío con esa felicidad, del modo en el que solía ser.

—"_Del modo en el que solía ser_", dices —Ahora era evidente que estaba molesta—. La gente a quien le importas no podría ser feliz si estás excluido, aislado dentro de tu ataúd con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

››Cada minuto que te veía forzar tu sonrisa, me estaba destrozando por dentro, y yo lo acallaba. Creí que tendrías el valor de encarar tu propia farsa, pero yo también me engañé a mí misma. En lugar de haber tenido tanta fe en tu fuerza, debí de ser honesta acerca de mis sentimientos por ti. Sé que tenías tus monstruos internos, y eran cosas que sólo tú podías pelear, pero… el no poder decirte nada al respecto era un infierno para mí. Adelante, di que soy una egoísta, porque lo he sido y todavía lo seguiré siendo; hasta que yo acepte que eres inalcanzable para mí, no podré librarme de este pesar… Pero que también pudieras admitir tu propio egoísmo no me haría sentir mejor. Por un instante, yo quisiera ser Dios, yo quisiera poder romper las reglas y escribirlas a mi antojo, con tal de hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Pero yo no podría ser tu salvadora, y eso es lo que me atormenta más que nada. Ni siquiera Dios puede salvarte. El único con ése poder eres tú.

Los sentimientos se desprendían de ella como las semillas de un diente de león. Te impactaba su capacidad para expresar tan crudos sentimientos, y te daban ganas de llorar por la pena que te daba, ya que tú eras responsable de su angustia.

Pero no era momento. No podías mostrar tus lágrimas a Lenalee ahora, cuando más necesitaba al Allen que ella quería.

—¿Sabes? No deberías de actuar como si fuera culpa tuya. Yo estaba bajo custodia, y nadie podía hacer nada, ni siquiera Link en aquel entonces… pero, si te es de consuelo, Johnny lo hizo todo por apoyarme —Tu delgada mano fue a tomar la suya, helada por la mañana en el campo—. Me hablaba de ti, de todos mis amigos, todas las cosas que eran forzados a guardarse por mí. Sé por lo que te hice pasar, y lo siento mucho. Siento que sea ya demasiado tarde.

Ella lentamente negó con la cabeza—… Todavía estás aquí —Dijo en voz débil—… Lo lamento, Allen. Debí haber hecho más evidente cómo me sentía acerca de ti. No quería apresurarme.

—No te disculpes, por favor—Con otra mano tomaste su dulce barbilla. Sus ojos de avellana se habían abierto un poco más—. Yo creo que me siento de la misma manera acerca de ti. Es sólo que… ahora no sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. No sé…

De algún modo, lo habías visto venir, aunque eso no evitó que tu cuerpo sufriera un extraño escalofrío. Su boca se lanzó contra la tuya, suave pero hambrienta. Su brazo te había tomado alrededor del cuello, quizás para evitar que la rechazaras fácilmente, y no es como si la quisieras rechazar. Su beso era cálido y sencillo, y disfrutaste cada segundo de él.

Al momento en el que ella te soltó y te separaste, daba la impresión que sus ojos iban a llorar, pero se mantenían completamente sobrios. Aún sus manos tocaban tu rostro, sin permitirte mirar a otro lugar.

—Cuando estábamos en Edo y cuando regresaste por nosotros… cuando nos salvaste… me di cuenta de que me gustabas mucho, Allen—Su voz finalmente había adquirido un poco más de dulzura—. Me gustabas diferente a los demás. Creí que podría esperar, pero las cosas salieron mal… Tenía tantos deseos de estar contigo, y temía a que jamás podría decírtelo.

—… Ahora lo sé. Y te quiero decir que me siento igual por ti— Tu rostro se estaba poniendo caliente, y no podías negar de que estabas auténticamente conmovida—. Incluso si ya no soy el mismo del que te enamoraste.

—No me importa—Gentilmente, sus brazos rodearon tu cintura, y tus ojos miraron hacia abajo—. Para mí, eres el mismo.

Poco a poco ese calor mermaba tu pensamiento racional. Estabas por rendirte.

* * *

Habías pasado demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca, estudiando el libro de señas con Sadira, pues de verdad te sentías obligada a entenderla, poder hablar con ella. Parecía entusiasmada por enseñarte, ya que además de Lenalee, Sadira no podía comunicarse bien con muchos.

Cuando terminaste y te despediste calurosamente, fuiste rumbo a la sala de estar, donde asumías que hallarías a Neil, jugando, coloreando, lo que normalmente hacía. Parecía que no le gustaba los juguetes, ya que le compraste un soldadito y un tren y jamás lo viste jugar con ellos. Sin embargo, é era un niño normal; le gustaba correr y brincar en todas partes, y no existía juguete que le valiera, salvo cualquier útil que le sirviera para dibujar.

Una señorita de ropas de hombre estaba agachada frente ael niño mientras le pintaba la cara con una pluma con tinta.

—¿Qué haces, Neil? —Fue reflejo tuyo intervenir, pero sin brusquedad. Observabas que la joven del parche de cuero tenía rayones alrededor de su boca— Ah, cuánto siento las molestias. Es un niño muy hiperactivo.

La joven rio y le revolvió el cabello a Neil de forma amistosa.

—Descuide, señorita Miranda. El pequeño sólo pensó que era adecuado que yo llevara un bigote con barba. Y es todo un artista, debo decir.

—Es que _ze_ parece más a un _zeñior_ que a una _zeñiora_.

—Oh Neil, no digas esas cosas…

—Está bien, no hay problema —Ella sacudió sus hombros—. Además, no soy tan femenina que digamos… ¿Vas a irte temprano a dormir, Neil?

—Es que _mutti_… —Gimió el niño.

—Neil, ya sabes que si no te vas a la cama ahora, luego no podrás dormir bien.

—¿Desea que la acompañe? Voy rumbo a mi dormitorio de todas maneras.

No tenías nada que protestarle, después de haber sido tan amable con tu niño— Claro.

Ella aparentaba sacar conversación contigo, y estabas consciente de que su interés era algo peculiar contigo. Cuando te siguió a la habitación de Neil (que era precisamente la que tú también usabas, una habitación particularmente más grande para las necesidades que tenías tú como madre), no la notabas cansada en lo absoluto, incluso insistente a reiniciar la conversación.

—… Eres la nueva asistente de cocina de Jeryy. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

Su sonrisa era tan larga— Puede llamarme Ellen.

Aquella similitud en su nombre con el de alguien más te hizo temblar ligeramente, pues de cierta manera algo en su personalidad y su apariencia te hacía recordarlo, cuando él era sólo un muchacho bueno y capaz de sostener una sonrisa auténtica frente a los problemas. La joven parecía un espectro de aquel buen aspecto que siempre asimilaste con él.

—Perdón… tu rostro se parece mucho a de un viejo amigo. No quiero decir que sea el mismo rostro, pero tienes un aire bastante familiar.

Ellen arqueó las cejas ligeramente y desvió la mirada por un segundo. Caminó entrecortadamente a tu lado, mostrando interés con la mirada de su único ojo.

—¿Puedo preguntar acerca del padre de Neil?—No eras ya tan delicada, así que no te molestaba si te hacían ese tipo de preguntas, así que asentiste— El pequeño me habló mucho de él cuando estuvimos jugando, y aunque nunca lo conoció, parece que lo quiere mucho.

—Noise… Él era un exorcista como yo. Falleció meses antes de que el niño naciera, en una misión. Él era un buen hombre, e iba a ser un grandioso padre.

—Lo siento mucho. Marie debió der ser un hombre excepcional.

Te detuviste con un ligero recelo— … ¿Ya sabías su nombre?

—Ah, la señorita Lenalee me lo mencionó antes. Un exorcista amigo suyo llamado Noise Marie. Creí que…

—Está bien. No te equivocaste —Fue grosero de tu parte, corregiste ésa pregunta fría con tu usual encogimiento—. Noise fue uno de los exorcistas más valerosos y virtuosos que he visto jamás.

—Imagino que lo fue —Su sonrisa seguía siendo cálida y desinteresada—. ¿Tú crees que el niño sea…?

Sacudiste ligeramente la cabeza— No lo sé. Sólo espero que no. Honestamente, no podría soportar ver a Neil convertirse en un exorcista. Es un mundo demasiado duro para un niño como él. No merece cargar con ése peso.

—Claro que no —Casualmente se llevó las manos a sus brazos, frotándose en respuesta al repentino soplido que se filtró a través de las ventanas—. ¿Quisieras una taza de té? Comienza a helar un poco.

—S-seguro. Aunque quizás preferiría un poco de café.

—Perfecto.

Ellen parecía lo suficientemente simpática, y por ningún momento pareció importarle que su cara pálida tuviera aún las marcas de tinta negra. Si no era todo una dama, quizás caballero le quedaba mejor, por su educación y cortesía que tradicionalmente eran de esperarse de un varón. Y no te molestaba, ya que su amabilidad te parecía de lo más auténtica.

La cocina usualmente estaba cerrada a estas horas, pero se había presentado una ocasión especial en la cual estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de un querido camarada, Reever Wenham, fiesta en la cual te quedaste sólo por unos minutos. Todavía estarían tomando unas copas en la División de Ciencias hasta muy tarde, pero a veces volvían unos cuantos de nuevo a la cocina a traer un poco más de comida para la fiesta.

Ellen preparó el café y el té mientras se sentaban bajo la tenue sombra de la cafetería, parcialmente iluminadas por la luz amarilla emitida desde la cocina.

Hablaron por unos cuantos minutos y le seguiste la corriente porque ella estaba siendo tan linda contigo, pero sabías que sólo estaba dando vueltas innecesarias a la pregunta que de verdad quería hacerte.

—¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual entraste a la Orden Negra? ¿Conocías de antemano a Jeryy? —Fue tu pregunta más prominente.

—No, en realidad fue gracias a la señorita Lenalee que me enteré de la existencia de la Orden. Ella me salvó de unos Akumas en Londres, y me impresionó tanto que decidí que la seguiría en su causa —Ellen sonrió, pero era menos brillante—. Quería ayudar a salvar al mundo, incluso si mis habilidades están limitadas a la cocina. Soy bastante inútil en comparación a Jeryy y los demás miembros de la Orden.

Negaste que ella pensara así—Nadie en este mundo es inútil. Un viejo amigo me lo demostró. ¿Sabes? Yo solía pensar que no tenía algún uso, porque casi todas las cosas que yo intentaba salían mal. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, siempre lo volvía a intentar. No pude reconocer esa virtud sino hasta que me volví exorcista. Era como si hubiera esperado toda mi vida para encontrar mi vocación —Entonces, te diste cuenta, de verdad estabas sonriendo—. Fue una larga espera, pero finalmente encontré mi lugar. Estoy segura que tú también encontrarás el tuyo.

—Supongo. Usted también es una exorcista muy admirable, señorita Miranda.

—Si quieres sólo llámame Miranda, ¿está bien?

—Claro, Miranda —Ellen sacudió sus hombros y rio de buena gana. Pero todavía sentías algo fingido dentro de esa jovialidad, de un modo que no te lo podías explicar—. ¿Y quién era este amigo?

—Oh… hace mucho que no hablo de él. Solía ser un exorcista muy joven… —De algún modo te costaba menos hablar de él, sin sentirte apesadumbrada por la melancolía—. Hace años que nos abandonó.

—¿Abandonó? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No estoy segura. Se fugó de la Orden cuando fue acusado de traición. Ni siquiera pude hablar con él antes de que todo sucediera.

Suspiraste con tranquilidad, intentando no enojarte por algo que jamás habías comprendido. Por un tiempo, sentiste algo parecido al rencor por Allen Walker, pero luego decidiste no darle demasiadas vueltas, pues el chico era fuerte. Incluso si hubiera sido obligado a escapar, tenías fe en que él debía tener una buena razón.

—¿Y le perdonarías si volvieras a verle?

—… Sí, supongo que sí. Pero antes que nada, me gustaría saber su versión de la historia. Quisiera escuchar la verdad salir de su boca… Es extraño. Casi nunca hablo de esto con nadie. De hecho, creo que esta es la primera vez en años que me pongo a pensar en él.

—Bueno, quizás es porque soy un rostro nuevo. Hasta ahora la gente que he conocido aquí me ha tratado muy bien y ha sido muy abierta conmigo.

—Tienes razón… —Por un segundo tu cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrío cuando viste que Sadira apareció desde las sombras y se detuvo justo detrás de Ellen observándola con aquellos ojos tan brillantes. No te exaltaste demasiado, pero le sonreíste al instante—Oh, ¿cómo estás, Sadira? ¿Querías algo de la cocina?

Simultáneamente, la joven rubia se volteó para mirar a la otra exorcista—Soy Ellen, mucho gusto.

Por unos largos e incómodos segundos, Sadira se quedó mirando a Ellen con lo que te pareció, era indiferencia. Notaste que sus ojos tenían unas ojeras mucho más oscuras de lo que las sombras debían de simular, incluso te parecían anormales. ¿Habría tenido problemas de sueño últimamente? ¿Estaba sufriendo por el use indefinido de su Inocencia? No eras capaz de adivinar.

Sadira no hizo una sola seña y tras una inquietante vigía sobre Ellen, se fue caminando con el mismo silencio mortuorio con el que llegó.

—Perdónala, es que ella es muda y…

—No, está bien. Yo entiendo.

Pero te sentiste bastante incómoda. No era común en Sadira ignorar un saludo, incluso si se sintiera física y mentalmente agotada.

* * *

**N/A: DGM entra en coma otra vez, pero mi fanfic no. A veces, son los hiatus en el manga los que resultan como el momento más oportuno de dejar las cosas a la libre interpretación. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y ahora les vengo con la promesa de que el siguiente capítulo será una bomba inmensa. **


	9. Terror Blanco

**IX. Terror Blanco.**

Llegó el amanecer. Te ha envuelto en un capullo de tela, suave y cálida, y estás sometida a su gentileza, permitiéndote experimentar el contacto humano más dulce de todos. Lentamente observaste una vez más su cuerpo largo y curvilíneo cubierto por sábanas casi transparentes. Te hubieras quedado acostada ahí por un poco más de tiempo, pero ya se hacía tarde para llegar con Jeryy.

Te levantaste con cuidado, y la sábana cayó dejando tu pecho al descubierto. Sus ojos negros y brillantes estaban abiertos y se te quedó mirando por unos segundos.

—¿Qué provocó ésa cicatriz, Allen?—preguntó con honesta curiosidad.

Habías olvidado por completo que tenías una cicatriz. Casi nunca la observabas tú misma, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo como fugitiva habías usado vendaje para ocultar la existencia de tus senos femeninos. Justo debajo del esternón una cicatriz oval y cóncava atraía a los ojos de Lenalee. La carne sobre esa herida era de aspecto delicado, mucho más pálida que el resto de tu piel. Obviamente no tenía similitud con las cicatrices que tuviste en el cuerpo de Allen Walker.

—¿Ésta? Ya estaba en este cuerpo antes de que yo lo supiera —respondiste.

Su mano delgada de alargó para tocar la sensible marca en tu pecho. Un solo toque suyo bastaba para hacerte temblar, lo cual no era desagradable—Tienes que cuidarte de no pelear con una cicatriz así.

—Descuida. No se supone que debo de pelear… mucho. No es un lujo que me puedo dar en mi actual condición. Es decir, soy capaz de defenderme, pero tengo que ser cuidadosa, nada más.

Trataste de relajarte un poco, volviendo a sumirte entre los suaves tejidos de su cama.

—Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. De ahora en adelante voy a defenderte siempre que lo necesites.

Tenías tu cabeza reposando en la almohada, justo al lado de Lenalee, y por unos segundos la miraste fijamente a los ojos.

—Solamente si lo necesito.

—Eso espero— Con esto, sus manos fueron a tomar una de las tuyas, y se la llevó a los labios para besar tus nudillos gentilmente—. Cualquier problema que tengas no quiero que dudes en buscar mi apoyo. Tú sabes que confío en ti, y puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. Así que… aquí me tienes.

Nunca dejaba de ser tan conmovedora. Pero tales palabras te hacían sentir enferma en el estómago. Te dabas cuenta que no querías que ella confiara tanto en ti, porque sólo la hacías caer en la telaraña.

—Lenalee… yo… hay algo que he querido decirte.

—Dime.

Tus dedos se aferraban más fuerte a los suyos—… Yo… No sé…—Sin embargo, las palabras no podían salir de tu boca.

—Puedes decírmelo. Está bien.

—Tú me conoces mejor de lo que soy capaz de mostrar. Quiero tenerte a mi lado en todo momento, pero a la vez me asusta tener a alguien tan cerca de mí. Busco el calor de una persona amable a mi lado, pero a la vez me aterra. Siento que puedo hacerle daño a las personas a mi alrededor, que puedo alejarlas de mí permanentemente. A veces no entiendo muy bien lo que quiero. Me asusta sentirme feliz, porque también me asusta pensar en la farsa.

—Es el precio que se debe de pagar al elegir amar a otros. Tienes que exponer tus defectos a las personas cercanas a ti, porque sólo las que de verdad te aman, también aceptarán tus fallas. Creí que lo habías entendido en algún momento, Allen. Pero… ¿es esto lo que querías decirme?

—… No.

—¿Entonces?

—No es nada…

* * *

La cripta en sí no era demasiado antigua, pero la estructura sobre la cual la construyeron podría tener miles de años de antigüedad, eso era evidente. Sin embargo, sus mecanismos estaban lejos de ser primitivos. Incluso Neah tuvo dudas acerca de cómo abrirse paso por el inmenso santuario. Hace poco fuiste testigo de la revelación más impactante de toda tu vida,_ pero ahora no es momento de enajenarte con tus propias conclusiones. Tendrás tiempo para eso más adelante._

Al momento de regresar a la cámara mortuoria, de un golpe los portones pesados dieron un estruendo violento que los privó de la única salida.

—¿Por qué las puertas se han cerrado?—Gruñiste, volteando a ver al Noah, quien tampoco parecía bastante contento sobre el asunto.

—Probablemente se ha detectado la presencia de alguien indeseado.

Su cara, apenas iluminada por la lámpara de aceite que aún cargabas estaba repleta de sudor, y le viste saltar ligeramente cuando escuchaste otro golpe, aún más poderoso desde afuera. Dicho golpe creó una grieta brillante a través de la piedra. No podías negar que ahora sentías bastante pánico.

Entonces una voz grave, pasiva pero aterrorizante salió de la grieta brillante— Por fin los encontré.

Retrocediste —Por Dios… ¡No me digas que es _Él_!—Estabas consciente de que no recordabas haberte encontrado con él, pero tal y como te explicó tu superior, Apocryphos estuvo a punto de matarte en una ocasión, y la cicatriz en tu pecho era prueba física de ello.

—Por aquí, ¡rápido!—Neah tomó la iniciativa de jalar tu mano y llevarte de nuevo por la puerta que daba al interior del complejo santuario lleno de sombras. Corriste más rápido que él y terminaste siendo tú quien lo jalaba—¡No hay mucho tiempo para escapar!—Farfullaste, cuando oíste que de la cámara de la cripta se derribaban más piedras.

El interior del santuario era convenientemente construido como un laberinto, y si ya empleaste bastantes horas para dar por el camino correcto, sólo esperabas que el perseguidor sufriera por hallar una ruta.

Pero aun cuando dabas saltos al lado de Neah, lo empujabas y jalabas a rincones improvisados de los enredados túneles de granito, con cada segundo sentías que Apocryphos corría más rápido y cerca de ustedes. Si no hallabas pronto un atajo para evitarle, este sería el fin de ambos.

Te detuviste he hiciste que Neah se quedaba quieto y agachado a tu lado, recomendándole que aguantara la respiración lo mejor posible. Si la ausencia de su Inocencia servía de algo, por lo menos Apocryphos no debería de encontrarlo con rapidez. Podías escuchar sus pasos desde el otro lado del muro. Tu corazón estaba latiendo en tus oídos y te era difícil respirar sin hacer ruido. No recordabas haber sentido tanto miedo en tu vida.

Neah susurró—Voy a… intentar abrir un portal. Los planes han cambiado. Tendremos que iniciar nuestro movimiento antes de lo planeado.

No, esto estaba mal. ¡Era demasiado pronto! ¡No podías dejar que esta persecución acabara por arruinarlo todo!

—¡Eso es insensato! ¿Qué sucederá si Ellen no está lista? ¿Qué tal si aún no ha convencido a Miranda Lotto de ayudarnos?

—Deja de huir, hijo bastardo de Noah. ¡No tiene sentido que prolongues tu inminente despedida!—Ya estaba aquí. Saltaste al mismo tiempo que Neah y corriste a su mismo paso.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder!—Gritó, mientras notabas que quería correr hacia un vacío, del cual asumías, Neah usaría para dar un escape glorioso—¡Si el Apocryphos nos ha encontrado ya, probablemente ya encontraron a Ellen también! ¡Si no vamos ahí ahora mismo, estamos perdidos!

Estuvo a punto de saltar, pero instintivamente le detuviste del cuello de la gabardina, para evitar que diera su salto de fe.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Howard? ¿Quieres que te perfore el pecho otra vez?—Estuviste titubeando por un par de segundos, pero ahora no era el momento. Era ahora o nunca. Accediste a saltar a su lado, mientras con telepatía renovada, una ventana de luz blanca se materializaba en el vacío, justo hacia donde saltaste con el—¡Road! ¡Busca a Tyki y a los Bookmen, rápido!

Era su llamado a su propia agente de las sombras. Mientras caías a un mundo de luz sin final, miraste arriba por un segundo; el portal se hacía pedazos sobre tu cabeza. Pero esto no significaba que habían escapado.

* * *

La mañana había sido cálida, y no te habías relajado así en mucho tiempo. No es que desdicharas los momentos que pasabas con tu hijo, pero también llegabas a extrañar los momentos que te dabas a ti misma. No habías leído un buen libro con tanta tranquilidad desde hacía meses, y dabas gracias a Dios por ello.

—Agradezco que hayas jugado de nuevo con Neil, Ellen. Eres una chica muy sensible y maternal.

—¿Maternal? Oh, por favor… Yo no sabría cómo ser maternal. Nunca conocí a mi madre. —Como siempre, Ellen no parecía tener problemas para hablar contigo acerca de detalles personales de su vida, y no tenías nada de qué quejarte acerca de su manera de ser. Ella quería acercarse a ti y ser tu amiga; no tenías razones para impedírselo.

Su espalda se encorvó hacia adelante y su mano fue a presionar debajo de su pecho cuando se detuvo repentinamente, como un espasmo de dolor. La joven retuvo un pequeño gemido de dolor, y como estaba en tu naturaleza preocuparte de más por las cosas más pequeñas, no pudiste evitar poner tus manos sobre los hombros de la chica del parche negro.

—¿Te sientes mal, Ellen?

—Es un golpe en mi costilla, no es nada. —Respondió, tratando en vano no sonar tan afectada. Podías escuchar cómo escaseaba de aliento. Era como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en su estómago a toda potencia.

—¿Te lastimaste en la arena de entrenamiento?

—No es eso. Lo que sucede es que me golpeé por accidente en la cocina mientras estaba en un apuro. Pero estoy bien. —Sus manos tocaron las tuyas y las quitó de sus hombros con gentileza, mientras sostenía una sonrisa forzada. Sabías que le dolía, no lo podía ocultar, pero todavía se empeñaba a sonreír.

Insistías a llevarla a la enfermería, pero Ellen repitió una y otra vez que no había necesidad. Igual, no ibas a dejar de pedírselo. Te preocupaba demasiado. Te encaminaste a su lado, esperando poder guiarla al lugar que deseabas. Era parte de tu profesión ser una mujer extremadamente intranquila y vigilante con tus compañeros de trabajo, incluso si ella pertenecía a un área completamente diferente a la tuya. Era una forma de compensar tus constantes estupideces y descuidos.

En medio del pasillo que llevaba a la División de Comunicación, no muy lejos de la arena de entrenamiento y del invernadero, encontraste de nuevo a Sadira. En aquel instante habías olvidado por completo el extraño incidente en la noche del cumpleaños de Reever. Ella estaba quieta y con la mirada fija en algo invisible, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estabas frente suyo.

—Buenas tardes, Sadira —Tus voz fue más clara y energética de lo acostumbrado, pero todavía así, mientras pasabas con Ellen a su lado, la joven iraní pareció no escucharte—. ¿Sadira? ¿Qué tienes? —Su cabeza, en un lento movimiento tembloroso volteó. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y sus ojos estaban llenos de sangre. Entraste en pánico— ¡No me digas que también te sientes mal! ¡Puedes venir con Ellen a la enfermería también!

Sus ojos, estaban mirando directo a Ellen, y ella se había separado de ti casi violentamente. Ella había saltado atrás con una energía que no habías previsto. Detectaste una expresión de horror puro en el rostro pálido de la cocinera aprendiz. En ese instante supiste que algo andaba terriblemente mal con tu amiga Sadira.

Sentías que tan sólo estar cerca de ella te hacía sentir pesada y tus oídos eran invadidos por un chirrido que no podías identificar. Era doloroso, y tuviste la necesidad de alejarte de la misma manera que Ellen. Entonces lo viste. La Inocencia de Sadira, la corona de Psyche estaba activada y también estaba teniendo efectos perversos sobre su acomodadora.

Y debido a esto, su mente estaba enviando ondas psíquicas por todo el lugar, provocando grietas en los muros y el suelo de piedra. Aunque no se suponía que esto tenía efecto alguno sobre seres vivos, podías sentir tu cabeza palpitar violentamente.

—Sadira, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!— Tu voz había sido reducida a una súplica. Sentías mucho dolor. Pero la otra exorcista seguía mirando solamente a Ellen. No te miraba a ti.

››_ENTONCES FUE AHÍ DONDE LA ESCONDISTE, ALLEN. CUÁNTA ASTUCIA._

Aquel eco poderoso, una voz etérea y temible, no podías explicarlo, pero sabías que provenía de Sadira y era transmitido directamente a tu mente y también a la de Ellen. Por unos segundos quedaste estupefacta, y fue la joven cocinera quien te tuvo de tomar del brazo para salir de ése pasillo lo más rápido posible. Antes de que te dieras cuenta, debido a lo atónita que quedaste, estabas siendo cargada por los fuertes brazos de la joven.

Lo siguiente que notaste, fue cómo Ellen te dejaba reposar en el suelo, con tu espalda apoyada contra la pared. Todavía te daba vueltas la cabeza, pero comenzabas a recobrar algo de firmeza en tu noción de los alrededores. Ellen te había cargado hasta las habitaciones.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con la pobre de Sadira? —Murmuraste mientras tocabas tu sien, aún caliente como en fiebre instantánea— Por dios, ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Ellen?

La joven estaba de pie, con una mirada completamente diferente, vigilante a los alrededores. Escuchabas los ecos de alarma distantes, los golems comunicadores repartían la noticia de un posible ataque a los cuarteles, pero todo te parecía tan irreal y confuso. Sólo ponías veías a Ellen, que de pronto se arrodilló a tu lado, con sus ojos púrpuras llenos de determinación.

—Miranda, escúchame con mucha atención. Tienes que ir a buscar a Neil y esconderte en tu dormitorio. Tienes que quedarte a salvo en tu habitación hasta que yo regrese. Es importante que me esperes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Sabes qué está pasando, Ellen…? —La claridad comenzaba a regresar más rápidamente, y entonces tus ojos se abrieron completamente. Ellen se había quitado el parche de cuero, revelando una cicatriz que sólo podía pertenecerle a una persona. Ahogaste un gemido de sorpresa y angustia— No puede ser…

La cicatriz de tan peculiar forma, incluso las líneas que quemaban un pentagrama sobre su sien izquierda, quizás no era la misma, pero tu mente estaba tan estupefacta que habías creído al instante que se trataba de Él. Pero todo era tan repentino, tan confuso, y te sentías tan agitada, que no sabías qué hacer con esta nueva revelación.

—Por favor, Miranda. Tienes que confiar en mí— Te dijo, cada palabra adquiría una severidad que era propia de _Él_—. Volveré y tienes que estar aquí por mí. Te necesito.

Tomaste la fuerza necesaria para ponerte de pie, incluso cuando Ellen te ofreció su mano como ayuda, por esta vez la rechazaste. Un orgullo herido nacía dentro de ti, el cual estimabas como muy bien justificado.

—Allen, o seas quien seas…—Era la primera vez que tu voz sonaba tan grave— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Porqué esperaste diez años para volver? No entiendo nada.

Miraste a sus ojos, pero no veías más allá del vacío y determinación heroica que siempre caracterizaron al muchacho que alguna vez fue amigo tuyo. Por primera vez odiabas esos ojos. Por primera vez te rompía el corazón.

—Jamás dejé de pelear en esta Guerra Sagrada. Jamás abandoné el lado de los exorcistas. Pero el verdadero enemigo es mucho más peligroso de lo que pensábamos. Y hemos encontrado aliados en donde menos esperábamos —Sus manos femeninas tomaron tus hombros, y se lo permitiste—. Por favor, Miranda… necesito de tu ayuda. Eres la única que nos puede garantizar una victoria en esta última batalla. Ve con Neil y espera por mí. Volveré tan pronto me sea posible. Por favor, te lo ruego. Sin ti, todo sería inútil.

—Allen… Por Dios…— Tu miraba cayó al suelo, con orgullo herido ocultabas tus lágrimas. Normalmente él hubiera tratado de consolarte y decirte que no necesitabas llorar. Aquello te hubiera hecho dejar de llorar, pero a la vez llenado de impotencia y un silencioso enojo. Pero no hizo nada. Dejó que tus sentimientos fluyeran sin interrupción, sin represión.

Se fue sin más. Simplemente depositó aquella confianza en ti y se marchó. Se había ido, no sabías hacia dónde, pero estabas segura que Allen ahora estaba dependiendo plenamente de la decisión que fueras a tomar. Una simple decisión tuya era capaz de sabotear o construir el plan que Allen se proponía.

Por supuesto, _todavía no estabas completamente consciente de que era tu decisión la cual marcaría el resultado de la Guerra Sagrada_. Pero aún no lo sabías. ¿Qué decisión tomarías?

* * *

Tu nombre es Malcolm C. Lvellie. Por fin ha comenzado aquel movimiento que terminaría con todo. Lo has esperado pacientemente por diez largos años. Observabas desde la ventana limpia de la oficina de División de Inteligencia, mientras aparentabas indiferencia al actual caos. Había humo saliendo desde el área de Biblioteca.

—Howard, confío en ti.

Era de lo más curioso. Jamás tuviste a la mano un retrato o una simple fotografía de tu antiguo asistente, tu más confiable subordinado y el joven más noble que jamás habías conocido. Pero podías imaginar tu rostro largo y pálido con gran facilidad. Podías recordarlo con tan escalofriante claridad, de modo que el pensamiento de verle el rostro una vez más no te conmocionaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso si no llegabas a verlo nuevamente, de lo cual te sentías completamente seguro, estabas satisfecho de su trabajo y de su lealtad.

—¡Auditor! ¡Tiene que evacuar ahora mismo! ¡Hemos confirmado la presencia de más de un Noah!

¿Entonces se hizo de aliados poco convencionales? Probablemente era lo más sensato si tenían en mente el tipo de enemigo que enfrentarían.

—Reporte de situación. ¿Cuántos intrusos han contado?

—Son… ¡dos miembros de la Familia de Noah y tres sujetos más sin identificar!

—¿Es el Decimocuarto Noah uno de ellos?

—… Afirmativo. Uno de los Noah es el sujeto identificado como Allen Walker, el Decimocuarto Noah.

De repente sentiste un frío escalofrío recorrer tu vieja espina. Hoy podía ser finalmente el día en el que te quitaría la vida. Ya había estado consciente de tu rebeldía desde hacía años. Si dabas el mínimo indicio de cooperación con los terroristas, _Él_ tomaría la excusa perfecta para matarte.

Por un segundo, temiste. Quizás no vivirías para ver el final de este conflicto.

* * *

Esto definitivamente requería de improvisación. Sólo necesitabas hacer suficiente tiempo para que Road se encargara de notificar a todos los demás de que el falso cardenal de mierda te había descubierto por medio de sus trucos sucios. Y ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad. Te habías preparado para este escenario por los últimos seis años.

Ibas corriendo directo a la boca del lobo.

La exorcista llamada Sadira había sido guiada a buscarte, y ahora estaba caminando pausadamente hacia el invernadero. Observaste que todas las personas que estaban rondando por esa zona ahora estaban inconscientes en el suelo, obviamente afectados por las ondas telepáticas que emitía la Inocencia de la muchacha.

Titubeaste por un segundo. No podías dejar que siguiera causando caos en la Orden, y definitivamente tenías que ayudar a la pobre exorcista, pero tu propio poder no representaba un desafío contra ella bajo el control de Apocryphos. De todas maneras, decidiste correr el riesgo. Caminaste lentamente hacia ella, mientras se percataba lentamente de tu presencia.

—¿Usas a una pobre niña como tu medio para atraparme? ¿Qué tan despreciables pueden ser los de tu clase, Apocryphos? ¡Si quieres atraparme, hazlo con tus propias manos, cobarde!— Gritaste, pero simultáneamente sentiste aquel timbre doloroso dentro de tu cabeza. Por supuesto, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirte, pero te hacía sentir muy mal por dentro.

››_NO CREAS QUE SOY TONTO, ALLEN. YA ME HABÍA ANTICIPADO EL TIPO DE PLAN QUE DESARROLLABAS BAJO LAS SOMBRAS DEL INFRAMUNDO. PERO JUGASTE CON FUERZAS QUE NO PODÍAS COMPRENDER DEL TODO._

No pudiste evitar el sonreír con arrogancia. Sabías que él podía verte a través de Sadira —¿Fuerzas que no comprendo? Perdón si soy una ingenua, pero incluso si el Inframundo es tu territorio, jamás podrás tener acceso a él por mucho que lo intentes. Por diez condenados años hemos estado un paso más delante de ti.

››_SI ES ASÍ, ENTONCES USTEDES HAN SIDO UNOS TONTOS INCOMPETENTES, TEMEROSOS DEL PODER ILIMITADO QUE HAN TOMADO PARA SUS PROPÓSITOS EGOÍSTAS. JAMÁS PUDIERON EXPLOTAR TODO EL POTENCIAL QUE TENÍAN A SU ALCANCE, Y AHORA PAGARÁN POR TAN GRAVE ERROR._

La voz pareció volverse más fuerte con este último enunciado. Un resplandor lleno de ira viajó a través de la exorcista poseída y tomaste aquella como tu señal para salir escapando. Mientras huías con ese estruendo corriendo detrás de ti, sentías como si los pasillos se volvieran estrechos y tus pasos cada vez más lentos.

››_TUS COMPAÑEROS VENDRÁN, PERO CUANDO LLEGUEN SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE._

La presión sobre tus sienes aumentaba, entonces diste un salto de fe por el ventanal del pasillo, rompiste el vidrio y caíste, torpemente rodaste por la tierra pero con rapidez te pusiste de nuevo a correr. Te parecía extraño que no vinieran las sirenas de alarma aún. Por alguna razón, la atención debía ser un gran inconveniente para Apocryphos.

Diste un largo y extenuante recorrido, hasta que llegaste al edificio donde almacenaban las despensas que venían directamente de barcos comerciantes. Era un área de los cuarteles que tenía en su interior muelles que encaminaban a algunos botes sobre el agua marina, al final del bloque estaban las puertas que abrían paso a los botes; no solías venir mucho a este lugar y apenas conocías su interior, pero por lo menos estarías escondida de… _¡Diablos!_ Observaste un golem vigilante volar por el área. No dudaste en ir y destruirlo con una patada. Tenías por lo menos suficiente fuerza física para hacer pedazos a uno de un solo golpe, nada mal…

Y entonces notaste lo inquietante que era la atmósfera de los almacenes de despensa. Aunque podías escuchar los pacíficos ecos del agua resonar, los muros hacían que las cajas de provisiones parecieran figuras siniestras, y del algún modo, firmemente consciente de que no sería una sorpresa, algo horrible se movería desde aquellas sombras a tu acecho.

Estabas preparada, pasara lo que fuera a pasar. Escuchabas pasos que te seguían, y tú sólo podías caminar hacia atrás, con tus ojos bien abiertos, tu corazón latiendo dentro de tu garganta y el dolor debajo de tu pecho volviéndose una presión casi insoportable. Él estaba ahí, en persona, sin ayuda de su esclava mental. Esto era lo que quizás te aterrorizaba más; tendrías que afrontarlo directamente.

—¿Estás tratando de ganar tiempo? En todo caso, tu plan será inútil —Todavía utilizaba aquel disfraz de cardenal, un hombre de aspecto sencillo en incluso juvenil, pero el pesado aura que emanaba de él era completamente monstruoso; Apocryphos sostenía una sonrisa casi paternal—. Una vez que te atrape, lo cual es inevitable, sabré todos tus secretos y pondremos fin a esta ridícula comedia. Si tan sólo pudieras hacer esto más fácil para todos, Allen.

Extendía su brazo hacia ti, pero no hiciste más que retroceder mientras que con una mano sostenías la parte inferior de tu caja torácica. Era como si ardiera fuego sobre tu carne, pero hiciste lo posible por no demostrar dolor en tu rostro.

Tenías miedo, eso era obvio, y ahora mismo harías exactamente lo posible por retrasar lo inevitable. Por supuesto, siempre presagiaste que en el momento de la verdad sentirías inseguridad e incluso buscarías la forma de eludir esta parte de la misión… Pero esto ya no se trataba de sucumbir ante el miedo, sino ahora era tu inmenso asco a la idea de someterte a su voluntad.

—… No te daré ésa satisfacción. —Le gruñiste con altivez. Simultáneamente pateaste una de las cajas de provisiones que tenías a tu lado, golpeando tan fuerte que derribaste la caja que tenía encima; un costal de harina se estrelló contra el suelo, el polvo blanco se volvió una barrera visual entre tú y tu perseguidor.

Sabías que no podías escapar, pero tu instinto humano sólo podía impulsarte a hacer todo lo posible por retrasar lo que iba por venir. Intentaste correr hacia los muelles, pero una fuerza descomunal bloqueó tu camino. Apocryphos era demasiado rápido y fuerte, y pocas posibilidades tenías de llevarle la contraria. Saltaste hacia atrás, pero él te siguió con el mismo violento acecho, dejando en claro que no pretendía jugar contigo.

Su mano fuerte logró tomar tu brazo y por un segundo creíste que te lo rompería. Le asestaste por instinto una patada el pecho, pero sólo empeoraste tu situación. Él aprovechó este movimiento para tomar tu rodilla, mismo instante en el que soltó tu brazo. Era tanta su fuerza que te manejó como una muñeca de trapo y te azotó de bruces contra una de las cajas de provisiones.

Te dolían tantas partes a la vez. Estabas tan atolondrada por el impacto que no notaste que tu cabeza estaba sangrando. Podías saborear el hierro líquido en tu paladar. Sentiste que te jalaba otra vez de la rodilla, arrastrándote por el suelo, entre los pedazos rotos de la caja y los frijoles de la despensa.

—Pobrecilla, no eres ya tan fuerte como solías ser, ¿verdad?— Esas eran las palabras que podías distinguir en tu consciencia borrosa. Tus sentidos tardaron en volver a ti otra vez, y era justo en el momentos menos apropiado cuando decidían darte lucidez nuevamente. Parecía que él estaba sentado sobre tu regazo, impidiendo el movimiento de tus piernas. Una mano enorme que irradiaba luz blanca estaba sobre tus ojos, y no pudiste evitar demostrar tu pánico.

Luchaste una vez más, arrojando tus manos contra su rostro, tratando de clavar tus dedos a las cuencas de sus ojos, con la esperanza de hacerle daño, pero sabías que sería inútil. Sólo eras una humana, no un exorcista, mucho menos un Noah.

Gemiste y luego gritaste cuando uno de sus anormales dígitos se posaba sobre tu frente. Un solo toque era demasiado para ti. La cabeza se comenzaba a sentir ligera pero seguiste luchando por mantener la consciencia. Arañabas su rostro y su brazo, lo golpeabas e incluso trataste de hundir tus uñas en su garganta; tu piernas sólo podían patear y dar rodillazos a su cadera, pero no podías hacer nada. Tal parecía que lo único que podía consolarte un poco era el sonido de tus propios gritos. Apenas estaba rozando tu cabeza con la palma de su mano. El maldito estaba disfrutando esto.

Sentías que tu cabeza estaba hirviendo, pero seguiste gritando fuerte, reclamando que no te desmayarías, que te mantendrías consciente pasara lo que pasara. Pero poco a poco quemaba más y tus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más confusos, hasta el punto de no distinguir bien el orden de tus palabras. Habías sido cegada y tus brazos ya no te respondían, ahora estaban descansando en el suelo, como si fueran fideos.

Aun así, trataste de mantenerte despierta. Respirar era difícil, tu cabeza estaba caliente y sentías un hormigueo desagradable recorrer tus ojos en tu repentina ceguera. Sentías que él trataba de ingresar a tus pensamientos. Pero ya no podías resistirte. Apenas eras capaz de preservar tu lucidez. Ahora algo estaba presionando tu pecho.

El aire almacenado en tus pulmones se estaba escapando a una velocidad alarmante, y no pudiste hacer más que tomar largas bocanadas de aire mientras sentías todavía más dolor sobre tu esternón, creciendo lento y caliente. Era un verdadero milagro que todavía no estuvieras inconsciente, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más podrías seguir así?

Ya no podías gritar. Tu garganta estaba caliente, tu cabeza palpitaba y requería todo tu esfuerzo ocultar partes vitales de tu memoria. Sabías lo que él podría hacer si bajabas tus defensas mentales.

Por un instante, quedaste quieta e indefensa. Por un instante favoreciste la idea de que quizás este sería el fin.

—Eso es. Sé una buena chica, Allen.

Seguiste quieta por un rato más. El dolor se intensificó. Algo estaba brotando de ti y tu garganta seca se desgarró con un grito más. Tu mente se puso en blanco.

* * *

Despertaste violentamente dentro del invernadero, y a la velocidad de la luz llegaron a ti las últimas imágenes anteriores a tu desmayo. Sadira, sangre, un resplandor extraño… Ya no veías nada de eso a tu alrededor.

También escuchabas una alarma de emergencia anunciando el ataque de intrusos a la base. Tu corazón se congeló. Un centenar de posibilidades pasaron por tu cabeza.

Eras una exorcista y tu prioridad se encontraba en ir al punto de ataque para neutralizar a los invasores. Pero solamente tú estabas consciente que era necesario ir a buscar a Ellen. La sangre que construyó tus botas palpitó más fuerte que nunca. Creíste que rompería tus piernas, pero al final lograste activar tus Botas Oscuras con éxito.

Saltaste de pasillo a pasillo, de edificio a edificio; nadie podía percibirte a tu actual velocidad. Buscaste a Ellen superficialmente en todas partes posibles. Y de reojo observaste a los supuestos invasores, que ahora enfrentaban a un grupo de hombres de la Guardia Suiza acompañados por un par de agentes de CROW. Pudiste distinguir claramente a Allen Walker, es decir, al 14° Noah al lado de dos hombres que parecían protegerlo de todo daño. A uno le reconocías como un Noah, lo cual te sorprendió. Su apariencia era bastante desaliñada, pero sabías que él era el mismísimo Tyki Mikk. Por alguna razón, no esperaste verlo hoy. El otro hombre peleando a su lado usaba una máscara de tela roja para ocultar su identidad, pero claramente podías distinguir su cabello rubio armado en una larga trenza. Podría ser el mismo sujeto que viste en la casa de Ellen y Johnny.

Pero te sentiste forzada a abandonar la escena. No veías a Ellen con ellos, y podías adivinar que no la encontrarías si te enfrentabas a ellos directamente, y si llegaban los otros exorcistas, sería mucho más complicado. Corriste hacia el edificio al este, con la esperanza de rodear el edificio de la biblioteca sin percances que te pusieran en evidencia. Querías encontrar a Ellen y afrontarla tú sola.

Pero en el instante que te acercaste al almacén de víveres escuchaste un ruido que te hizo detenerte al instante.

Era su grito. Era su sufrimiento. Lo escuchaste con tal claridad que olvidaste por completo tu objetivo original de rodear la Biblioteca.

Tus botas aterrizaron en el suelo y fuiste a derribar la puerta con una patada. Apenas diste unos pasos al oscuro interior…

La hallaste finalmente, entre las devastadas cajas de mercancía, tendida en el suelo a merced de ése sujeto, ése cardenal… y su mano anormal y brillante estaba extrayendo algo del pecho de la joven, inconsciente. Los ojos de Ellen estaban cubiertos por lo que parecían plumas… no tenías tiempo de averiguarlo. Tu primer instinto fue el de arremeter en contra del misterioso sujeto con una de tus patadas.

Fue demasiado rápido, y por un segundo visualizaste haber aplastado su cabeza contra el muro, pero tu pie estaba suspendido en el aire mientras una mano firme y anormal sostenía el tobillo de tu pierna agresora.

El hombre ni siquiera había volteado a verte —Por favor, Lenalee Lee. No le corresponde a usted intervenir.

Su voz te provocó escalofríos, pero con aún mayor fuerza pateaste para liberarte. Por primera vez en muchos años emitiste un gutural grito de pelea.

—¡Suéltala! —Diste un giro en el aire y con el empeine de tu pie derecho golpeaste al sujeto justo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar de cabeza hasta los muelles. Él cayó al agua, pero sentías que no tardaría en volver.

Rápidamente tomaste a Allen en tus brazos y la cargaste al exterior del edificio. La abrazaste muy fuerte cuando saltaste hasta el punto más alto de los cuarteles. Aterrizaste justo en el techo del bloque de dormitorios. No había nadie aquí. Pero estabas segura que debiste haber sido vista por los artefactos de vigilancia en algún momento, así que no te quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

La jovencita estaba gimiendo y sudando torrentes. Toda su cara estaba caliente. Las extrañas protuberancias con forma de alas habían desaparecido de sus ojos, pero parecía completamente ida. Más preocupante que eso, veías su blusa abierta con el pecho expuesto.

Creíste que era una costilla que se salió de lugar, pero parecía más como una empuñadora de oro y plata que había sido clavada justo donde su cicatriz estaba. Sin embargo, no había sangre. Claro, eso no evitaba que sucumbieras al pánico. Estabas en el suelo mientras sostenías a la muchacha en tus brazos, la zarandeaste gentilmente mientras tu voz temblaba— ¡Allen! ¡Por favor responde! ¡Allen!

Ella parpadeó, sus labios se movían trémulos —_La esp… ad…_—Su voz era apenas un murmullo.

—¿Qué?

Tardó unos segundos antes de que las fuerzas regresaran a sus brazos. Sus dedos fueron a tocar la empuñadura de metal incrustada mortalmente en su pecho, y quisiste detenerla, pero ella te miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Lenalee… rápido. Saca la espada de mi pecho—Había más claridad en su voz, pero no dejaba de hacerte sentir confundida—. Sácala… y llévame con Miranda, rápido…

Con una fuerza que no supiste de dónde sacó, Ellen tomó tu mano y puso tus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura. Sus ojos te estaban mirando con una extraña intimidad. Era algo que siempre buscaste ver en ella, pero había esperado hasta el momento más crucial de todos. Ella estaba confiando en ti.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Lo he apresurado demasiado? Quizás. Pero el siguiente capítulo va a contener algunas de las repuestas a las interrogantes que nos ha dejado este capítulo. Gracias por tenerme paciencia.**


	10. Erebus

**X. Erebus.**

—Estás ahí, ¿verdad? Siempre estás ahí. Creo que deberíamos de hablar…

Cuando te encontrabas sola dentro de tu habitación por las noches, podías sentir su presencia, su vigía. Podía ser más silenciosa que un muerto, pero con el pasar de los años habías aprendido a diferenciar al silencio absoluto del silencio de su compañía. Parecía simplemente conformarse a la estancia como tu sombra.

Su voz estaba muy cerca de ti, casi un murmullo de ratón. No podías verla, pero ella a ti sí— Nunca quieres hablar, a menos de que sea para pedirme un favor, lo cual rara vez ocurre. Y no me extraña. Debes de seguir odiándome...

—Lo que has hecho no fue por mí, sino por ti. Tú… ¿de verdad sentías algo romántico por Allen?

No era un secreto que ella estuviera enamorada de ti, pero tanto tú como ella sabían que tales sentimientos no tenían futuro alguno. Probablemente Tyki era capaz de soportarla, e incluso controlarla un poco, pero era evidente que ella no estaba hecha para ti. Era inevitable que ella fuera a lastimar a las personas que amaba, y eso te incluía a ti. Fue ella quien se dedicó a dibujar una réplica de la cicatriz maldita en el rostro que ahora usabas.

—De un modo retorcido e insano, por supuesto. Incluso yo soy consciente de la deliciosa demencia derramada por un amor no correspondido.

—Creí que Neah sí correspondía tus sentimientos.

—Oh, no… ¿creías que era Neah la razón por la cual me enamoré de ti?

—Sí, hasta que me hiciste ésa pregunta. Ahora estoy confundida…

—Yo siempre amé a Neah, pero él no era el único para mí. Alguien muy cercano a él compartía el mismo lugar en mi corazón.

Ya sabías lo que ella sugería con aquella pista. No necesitabas hacerla hablar de los detalles de su bizarra vida sentimental.

—Ya veo. Lo siento, Road.

—No te disculpes. Tú no eres el responsable de haber perdido la memoria. Ni tú, ni Mana.

—Por cierto, regresando a lo que quería hablar contigo…

—Dime.

—¿Qué va a ocurrir una vez que el Conde Milenario vuelva a despertar?

—Se va a poner muy triste de ver a su familia una vez más destruida. Va a llorar mucho, tenlo por seguro.

—Me lo imagino —Suspiraste. Te incomodaba la idea de ver a tu segundo peor enemigo llorar—. Pero sabes que Neah tendrá que matarlo una vez que eso suceda. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

—No me subestimes. Ahora estoy lista para afrontar el peor de los escenarios. Por supuesto, Neah aún no está del todo consciente de la responsabilidad que tomará al matar al Conde Milenario. No es algo que yo pueda evitar por mucho que lo intente. Un desastre podría tomar lugar si Neah llega a ser victorioso.

—¿Qué clase de desastre ocurriría si Neah se convirtiera en el nuevo Conde?

—No ocurriría tal desastre, por lo menos no necesariamente. Aquello no depende de él.

—¿Entonces eso depende de Lilith? ¿Es su pacto con ella?

—Algo así. Lo que me preocupa más que nada es que Tyki tenga que perder la vida en el proceso.

—Entiendo que él es el único familiar que te queda, además de Jasdero y Devitto, pero…—

Su voz se hizo más fuerte dentro de tu cabeza— No es eso. Si Tyki muere… _si el Noah de Tyki_ es destruido, perderemos toda la esperanza de ganar contra Apocryphos. Ten en consideración que no podemos que arreglar ése problema hereditario antes de destruir el Corazón.

—Lo sé. Pero… ¿estás bien con esto? ¿Puedo esperar algún movimiento traicionero de tu parte cuando estemos ejecutando nuestro plan?

Ella soltó una risita, algo que nunca dabas por bienvenido de parte suya— ¿Y qué harías tú, Allen? Tú eres nuestra mezcla de gris en este cuadro de blancos y negros. Eres la parte más importante de todo el plan, y no existe forma en la que alguien termine traicionándote a ti de todas las personas involucradas. Eres demasiado valiosa para todos. Ni siquiera Apocryphos te querría muerta… claro, mientras tengas a Crown Clown almacenado en tu cuerpo. Pero sigues siendo la persona más importante en toda esta historia.

No te agradaba escuchar eso una vez más. Honestamente, preferías aliarte a la idea de que un rol menor era más adecuado para ti. Era una carga demasiado grande.

—Te es fácil decirlo, Road. Me he entrenado todos los días preparándome para el momento en el que tenga que enfrentarme a esa cosa —un espasmo involuntario recorrió tus hombros mientras murmuraste a tu interior—. Todavía tengo miedo…

—Tranquila. Hemos estado en ventaja contra Apocryphos. La única razón por la cual no nos ha atrapado aún es porque él todavía cree que estás escondida en algún punto adelantado en la historia, digamos, medio año después de nuestro presente. Él ha creído ciegamente que tenemos libre acceso al Destructor del Tiempo, pero en realidad tu cuerpo nos lo ha impedido por la última década. En su ignorancia él terminará ayudándonos a acceder a ése poder, lo cual nos ayudará a destruirlo a él y al Corazón.

Road lo decía como si se tratara de la cosa más fácil del mundo, pero en realidad es que ella estuvo consciente de la estructura del plan desde mucho antes que viniera en ocurrencia. Se podría decir que ella formó parte de todo mucho antes de que se materializara.

La pequeña descendiente de Noah suspiró, un movimiento que lograste percibir a pesar de que ella no estuviera en la misma dimensión que tú… Sentías un cosquilleo deslizarse sobre tus costillas, como si dos pequeños brazos estuvieran rodeando tu torso. Quizás era la cosa más cercana que podría hacer ella a darte un abrazo. Road no poseía forma física propia después de todo. Lo único que podía hacer era manifestarse a través de los sueños y trances. Siempre podría abrir la puerta a su pequeño mundo imaginario, podría establecer contacto con otros que tuvieran permiso de entrar… pero mientras estuvieras despierta, mientras lo negaras con todas tus fuerzas, ella jamás podría hacerte entrar a su mundo. Incluso si dormías, ella apenas podía hacerte sentir el fantasma de su contacto.

—Este cuerpo que estoy usando no es del todo normal, ¿cierto? Aunque es completamente humano, siempre hubo algo anormal residiendo en su interior, y no se trata sólo del Crown Clown.

—Es algo que descubriremos juntos en nuestro viaje.

Ni siquiera necesitaste aquel cosquilleo para adivinar que ella te plantó un beso en la boca. Era demasiado predecible. No era anormal de ella demostrar su afecto en cualquier forma que se le permitiera, no es como si hubiera algo más que pudiera consolarla. Pero no podrías entregarle ése afecto, por mucho que trataras.

* * *

Tu nombre no es importante, pero normalmente te conocen por el alias de "Lavi". Y ahora estás desempolvando tus habilidades de pelea. No habías peleado así en muchos años. Te preocupaba el Bookman, que a pesar de su fortaleza también se había desacostumbrado al combate.

Tenías a tu lado a un aliado singular. Varios, a decir verdad. No podías decir que todos te agradaban. Tyki Mikk, quien te estuvo molestando particularmente por mucho tiempo, te preguntó acerca de la búsqueda en la que estuviste inmerso antes de que Road los transportara a esta parte del mundo.

Por supuesto, él tuvo la bendita iniciativa de hacer un destrozo de propiedad, llamando así la atención de toda la guardia y gente combatiente de los cuarteles de la Orden. No fue el movimiento más inteligente, pero en medio del caos, tendrían oportunidad de salvar a Ellen y ejecutar la misión con éxito. Tyki volvió a interrogarte, mientras despachaba a un par de agentes de CROW con gran facilidad.

Respondiste que no hallaste el tesoro en cuestión, tuviste que repetirle la respuesta porque un agente trató de apuñalarte. Pudiste noquearlo con un contrataque rápido y eficaz.

Tyki gritó, rompiéndole el brazo a otro agente:— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no encontraron la astilla? ¿No se supone que ese pedazo de madera iba a ser importante para lo que tenían planeado hacer para salvar a la chica?

—¡No te preocupes, que ya hemos arreglado eso, técnicamente ya lo arreglamos! ¡Hace mucho tiempo!

—¡No me jodas! ¿Y entonces para qué hicieron el maldito viaje en primer lugar?

No lograste responder. Tuviste que saltar lejos para esquivar un mortal tacleo de un exorcista que arribó para atacarte a ti en específico. Bookman se encargó de responder la duda de Tyki —¡Confirmación!

—¿Podrían discutirlo en otro momento? Estamos demasiado ocupados ahora mismo. —gritó Link, demostrando ser un combatiente más eficiente en conste a la protección de Neah, quien estaba pegado a la espalda del ex agente.

El exorcista que trató de derribarte era uno alto y de pálido semblante, su rostro de pelea se arrugaba con tal tensión que incluso parecía un demonio. Sus manos habían adquirido la forma de garras carmesí, afiladas. Podrían pulverizar huesos si lograran tocarte.

Pero reíste— Krory, no pensé que nos tendríamos que volver a encontrar de esta manera. Vaya, que te pusiste feo. —Obviamente a él no le causaste gracia alguna.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no te reconozco, por lo tanto, no debería de darme remordimiento el darte una paliza, seas quién seas.

—Tienes razón. Pero esta pelea bien me recuerda la primera vez que nos conocimos. Yo te estaba explicando cosas acerca de tu Inocencia y también de los Akumas. Por supuesto, no es necesario que lo recuerdes. Probablemente hay una escena completamente diferente construida en tus recuerdos. Incluso si no me reconoces, sólo quiero decir que valoré mucho el sabor de tu amistad, incluso si sólo duró unos cuantos meses… _Kuro-chan_.

Aunque seguía luchando con especial intensidad, al momento que pronunciaste el apodo, él pareció arquear una ceja.

—Es gracioso. Por poco me convences —Su sonrisa seguía siendo aterradora— . Te doy crédito por ser bueno con las palabras…

Un puño duro como piedra dio contra tu estómago y te mandó a volar a tu abuelo. Él te atrapó, pero no estabas feliz de haber bajado la guardia. El Bookman mayor resultaba ser más efectivo al pelear.

—¡Deja de jugar, pelmazo! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer! —Farfulló el anciano, halando tu cabello bruscamente. Era momento que te pusieras serio con Arystar Krory.

—Lo siento mucho, _Kuro-chan_. Fue genial mientras duró. —resoplaste alzando en alto tu arma. El golpe no sería suave.

Mientras tanto, escuchabas a Neah avanzar con imprudencia entre los peleadores. Su caballero enmascarado seguía protegiéndolo con excelente dedicación.

—Link, sigue cubriéndome. Necesitamos alcanzar a Ellen y Lenalee pronto. —dijo Neah. También notaste hace pocos segundos que la exorcista Lenalee estaba saltando por los techos del cuartel. Fue directo a la zona de dormitorios; era natural asumir que ahí encontrarían su punto de reunión.

Pero era evidente que para ti y los Noah no era el momento de cambiar de localidad. Tenías que hacerle creer a todo mundo que las intenciones de esta invasión eran diferentes— Sólo necesitamos entretenerlos lo suficiente para que encuentren a Miranda Lotto. En el momento preciso, Road nos sacará del apuro.— dijo Tyki, despreocupadamente despachando al exorcista Chaoji Han.

De pronto, apareció una nueva exorcista. Parecía estar poseída por algo, pues sus movimientos no eran naturales y… a juzgar por la reacción de sus camaradas, ella debía significar malas noticias. No tuviste más tiempo para pensar cuando ella te azotó por medio de una onda invisible.

* * *

Tuviste el valor suficiente para hacer lo que Allen te pedía, y cuando extrajiste la empuñadura de su pecho con lentitud, temerosa de hacerle algún daño. La espada era ligera y delgada pero bastante larga. Lo más curioso es que no salió sangre ni cortó carne. Sólo dejó atrás la misma cicatriz ovalada perfectamente esculpida para el tamaño del arma.

Un poder extraordinario y místico conformaba la espada, y sólo eras capaz de identificarlo como Inocencia. Allen se reincorporó con rapidez y tomó la empuñadura, gentilmente pidiéndote que se la dejaras.

—¿Es esta espada el Crown Clown? —preguntaste todavía llena de confusión.

Allen balanceo brevemente la espada, probando su equilibrio y velocidad— Sí. Y también es la manzana de Lilith... Lamento haberte ocultado su verdadero paradero.

Frunciste el labio en reacción a su frialdad— Hevlaska también lo sabía. ¿Cómo es que no dijo nada acerca de esto?

—Incluso si ella hubiera querido, no hubiera podido extraer la Inocencia de mi cuerpo… —No hizo más pruebas con su nueva espada, así que te miró a los ojos y tomó tu mano; te sentiste tentada a despreciarla, pero no lo hiciste— Necesitamos encontrar a Miranda ahora mismo. Ella debería estar justo en este edificio…

—¿Miranda ya sabe de esto?

—Apocryphos me encontró demasiado pronto, y se suponía que debíamos de tener más tiempo para convencer a todos los demás exorcistas… Pero, no tenemos alternativas ahora. Hay que terminar esta batalla hoy mismo.

Su expresión no te mentía: Allen tampoco estaba muy feliz con la situación actual, pero como siempre, ahora no era el momento de hacer preguntas. Era necesario terminar las cosas con la rapidez y eficacia que ella solicitaba.

Tomaste a Ellen una vez más en tus brazos y descendiste por un agujero que hiciste en el techo de los dormitorios. Te dijo que Miranda debía de estar esperando en su cuarto, así que era ahí donde la ibas a llevar.

Aunque había un escándalo alzándose por todos los cuarteles, la zona de dormitorios estaba prácticamente vacía, solamente acompañada por los ecos de la alarma de emergencias. Era una atmósfera bastante desagradable que sólo despertaba recuerdos terribles.

Abriste la puerta casi con brusquedad, pero te sentiste al instante mal al mirar a tu vieja amiga abrazar a Neil mientras lo ponía a sentarse en su cama. El chico también parecía estar agitado.

—Miranda…

—Entonces tú también sabías, Lenalee… Ellen es Allen, ¿verdad? No me lo imaginé después de todo… —La pobre tenía su voz temblorosa, pero con rapidez se irguió con el pecho en alto. Te sentías tan mal por ella. Y probablemente no ayudaba el hecho de que Allen no se veía bastante amigable con ésa espada en su mano.

La joven se acercó a la otra exorcista, usando la voz más suave posible—Miranda, necesito que actives tu Inocencia. Estás por hacer algo un poco complicado, pero sólo sigue mis instrucciones y todo estará bien.

Miranda había retrocedido, era evidente que aún no estaba lista para confiar en este plan. Tú misma no lo estabas del todo, pero de repente escuchaste pasos precipitados correr hacia la habitación que ocupaban. Estabas casi dispuesta a darle una patada a cualquier intruso.

Salvo que él no era precisamente un intruso. Era el joven llamado Lavi. Parecía estar herido del hombro y la cabeza le sangraba, pero no de forma grave.

—¡Ellen! ¿Estás bien? —Por supuesto, tenía que dirigirse a Allen como prioridad inmediata. Estaba genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar.

—Lavi, ¿dónde está Bookman? —preguntó Allen.

—Él tiene algo diferente que hacer, pero más importante que eso, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy entera, gracias.

Lavi suspiró en forma de alivio y se movió al interior de la habitación, luego te miró a ti y sonrió con sinceridad.

—Hola Lenalee. Confío que aún no te sientes abrumada por esta tarea, ¿verdad?

Tú simplemente sacudiste los hombros— Puedo aguantar más que esto.

—Muy bien —asintió el hombre pelirrojo, luego posando su ojo único a la confundida Miranda y Neil, que sostenía una mirada de asombro— . ¿Es tu hijo, Miranda?

—¿Te conozco? —Miranda ponía en evidencia su poca disposición a abrirse con extraños.

Lavi rió de nuevo, pero un poco tenso— Probablemente no.

—¿Dónde está Neah? —preguntó Allen, que parecía apoyarse sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Estaba agotada.

—Debería llegar con su niñera dentro de un momento. Creí que ya estaría aquí para entonces. Puede ser que la exorcista de ojos aterradores esté dándoles mucha problemas…

Miranda exclamó sobresaltada— ¿Sadira? ¿Ella está peleando ahora mismo? ¡Pero ni siquiera está bien de su cabeza! ¡Algo la está controlando!

—Es obra de Apocryphos —dijo Allen—. Si ese monstruo toca a Neah, estamos perdidos.

—¿Quién es Neah? —preguntó Miranda.

—Neah es el 14° Noah. Ahora mismo él está usando el cuerpo que solía pertenecerme. No puedo permitir que Apocryphos le ponga un dedo encima…

Lavi agarró a la chica del brazo, casi con rudeza— ¿Estás loca, Ellen? Si hay alguien a quien Apocrypos le gustaría atrapar más rápido que a Neah, es a ti. Yo iré a buscarle…

—No será necesario, Bookman Junior.

Era la voz de alguien, pero no la voz que correspondía a "Allen Walker" o a "Neah"; se trataba de su guardián, el hombre enmascarado. Pero había algo dentro de ti que te indicaba que ya habías escuchado antes ésa voz.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Nos estábamos preocupando, bastardos!

El sujeto de la máscara habló nuevamente, esta vez pudiste escucharlo con más atención— Arystar Krory nos causó más problemas de los que creímos. Pero ahora sólo está noqueado.

—Muy bien, creo que ya estamos todos —dijo Neah mientras se tronaba el cuello sin demostrar preocupación—. Podemos proceder.

Allen se acercó de nuevo a la exorcista mayor, dirigiéndole una orden sutil— Miranda, activa Time Record…

—No puedo… No puedo hacer esto—Te sentiste instantáneamente mal, porque estaba casi hiperventilando—. No entiendo lo que está sucediendo, tampoco quiero seguir aquí. Por favor…

—Sé que esto es difícil, Miranda, pero ahora mismo no tenemos opciones. ¡Entiende! ¡Todos podríamos morir si no haces esto por nosotros! ¡Piensa en Neil! ¡Por favor…!

Y también te dio vergüenza de que Allen recurriera instantáneamente al hijo de Miranda para hacerla reaccionar. Entendías que esto era crucial, pero ni siquiera Allen podía ser tan desvergonzada.

—Si hago esto… ¿qué certeza tengo de que Neil estará a salvo?

El niño no era tonto; estaba consciente de la situación— Mutti…

—¡No sé qué hacer! —La pobre estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Esto era demasiado para ella; habías olvidado cómo reaccionaba tu amiga cuando estaba bajo mucha presión. Además, estaban hablando de que la vida de Neil peligraba; y aunque Miranda daría su vida sobre la de Neil, exigirle demasiado iba a afectarla demasiado y al final el estrés podría empeorar su estabilidad mental. En este cuadro sentías que debías de interferir.

Te arrodillaste al lado de la exorcista y tomaste gentilmente sus trémulas muñecas—Miranda, activa Time Record —pediste gentilmente; tu propia tranquilidad te sorprendía—. Prometo que protegeré a Neil con mi propia vida. Lo juro por todo lo que sé en este mundo.

—Yo también, Miranda—Allen insistió—. Tienes mi palabra de que yo haré todo lo posible por garantizar la seguridad de Neil.

Ella aún temblaba, pero pareció calmar su respiración y sus sollozos con sólo tus palabras. Finalmente, el pequeño hijo de la exorcista bajó de su cama y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de su madre, besándole la cabeza— Mutti, eshta bien.

Casi te habías olvidado de la valentía del niño, tendrías que esmerarte mucho para mantener tu promesa con Miranda. Ella suspiró largamente, entonces puso en marcha el disco del reloj que cargaba en su antebrazo.

—… De acuerdo. Sé que de mí dependen todos ustedes… —Aun así su voz temblaba— Entonces lo haré.

Notaste que en el cuarto todos habían suspirado en silencio como forma de mostrar su alivio. Incluso tú estuviste por hacerlo, pero inmediatamente viste que Ellen se puso tensa. También tú. Era como si tu piel comenzara a erizarse sin ninguna razón aparente. No sabías si los demás se sentirían así por igual, pero era indiscutible que sentías que el aire se había vuelto más denso y caliente, pero no de una forma agradable.

Sabías que algo marchaba mal; Neah estaba peligrosamente parado justo en la entrada de la puerta abierta, y de repente sus ojos se abrían con lento terror.

—Ya veo… así que este es tu verdadero plan, Decimocuarto. —La Voz. La maldita voz del mismo ser que atacó a Ellen hace unos minutos. Y venía justo detrás de Neah. El auténtico horror en sus ojos causó que tu estómago se enfermara.

—Maldición…— El murmullo que soltó Neah en la voz de Allen estaba evidenciando su falta de aire, y de repente sus rodillas se doblaron y dejaron caer su peso. Detrás de él se encontraba Apocryphos, su mano derecha ensangrentada.

—Ahora no pueden ganar…—Murmuró la entidad con disfraz de cardenal; era evidente que estaba sonriendo. Tu primer instinto fue el de ir a atacarlo lo antes posible antes de que intentara hacer algo más. Mientras tanto, el hombre enmascarado atrapó a Neah e invocó lo que parecían amuletos de protección.

—¡Bastardo! —Parecía que Lavi sólo podía gritar. Era obvio que él no tenía el poder o armamento para convocar venganza sobre el monstruo. Tú eras la única que podía intervenir. Con tus botas activadas, cruzaste la habitación volando y tus filosos tacones golpearon contra el pecho del misterioso enemigo. Fuiste lo suficientemente rápida para sorprenderlo.

Fue un golpe de impacto tan bestial que de verdad sentiste como si le hubieras quebrado todos los huesos del cuerpo, si es que huesos tenía. Lograste mandarlo a colisionar al otro lado del edificio, lo que suponías decidida que les daría suficiente tiempo para finalizar la tarea que se proponían, si es que llegaba a funcionar.

Ellen gritó— ¡Miranda, lista!

Te preocupaste un poco al oír que Lavi te llamaba para que regresaras. No sabías si te preocupaba más ir a asegurar la vida de tu hermano Komui o el hecho de que ahora veías a Ellen al final de la habitación preparando su espada para clavarla al antebrazo en el que Miranda usaba su reloj. No podías negar de que te sentiste alarmada por ello, pero debiste suponerlo si el famoso Catalizador tenía forma de espada.

Entraste a la habitación de un brinco, simultáneamente el suelo bajo tus pies tembló y todo pareció ser rodeado por un inmenso campo de luz en forma de domo. No sabías si necesitabas fijar tu atención al hombre herido o a Ellen murmurando al oído de Miranda mientras el filo de la espada yacía profundamente enterrado en el disco del reloj, atravesando el brazo de la exorcista.

Obviamente estabas más interesada en el bienestar de Miranda. Sentiste que debías de apartar a Ellen para detenerla del daño que le estuviera haciendo a la pobre mujer, pero al acercarte sólo comprobaste que la espada, a pesar de estar literalmente clavada en la Inocencia y el antebrazo de la exorcista, ella no sentía verdadero dolor; Ellen sólo trataba de calmar los nervios de Miranda, porque la atemorizada acomodadora había entrado en pánico.

Luego volviste tu atención al otro lado de la habitación. Lo que no te sorprendía era ver a Neah/Allen en los brazos de su cuidador mientras Lavi examinaba el agujero de sangre que apareció en la espalda del sujeto. No sabías si de verdad sentías lástima por él, ya que no le tenías la mínima estima al Noah, pero todavía seguía siendo el cuerpo original de tu amigo. Claro, ahora mismo tampoco le tenías tanto cariño a Allen… Pero bien, lo que aquí te tenía sorprendida era ver por primera vez el rostro del misterioso guardián del Decimocuarto. Un hombre con rasgos largos y piel de pálido color. Sus ojos eran de color marrón casi rojo.

Definitivamente ya le habías visto antes, pero él había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Murmuró Miranda sin aliento. Parecía que utilizaba toda su voluntad con tal de no ceder de nuevo al terror.

Ellen, que también parecía tener su respiración agitada, fue la única con la capacidad de responder— Antes que nada, iremos a un punto en el que sé que estaremos a salvo…

—¿Dónde…?

La joven de pelo descolorido pareció apoyar un poco su peso en la empuñadura de la espada, pero en realidad estaba concentrándose. Notaste que el domo de luz que los mantenía a todos a salvo comenzó a perder brillo. Neil, quien todavía estaba involucrado en la situación, tuvo el instinto de correr hacia ti y abrazar tus piernas, de modo que ahora no era momento de molestar a su madre.

El niño te abrazó más fuerte cuando la luz del domo se comenzó a disipar, no completamente, pero la barrera que lo componía se estaba volviendo transparente, como vidrio. Pero el exterior ya no era la habitación de Miranda ni los cuarteles de la Orden Negra.

Era un lugar de aspecto abstracto. Era oscuro, pero alguna especie de iluminación verde mortecina daba silueta a los componentes de tan extraño paisaje. Era como una cueva de inmensidad incalculable, pero sus muros no parecían estar hechos de piedra, pues la piedra natural no tendría una textura tan detallada… Pero observaste con mayor atención.

Las paredes parecían tener ligamentos y membranas. Lo que creíste que serían telarañas se parecían más a las ramificaciones de las arterias, tal como las habías visto antes en heridas graves y en libros de biología. Incluso ciertas depresiones en los muros de la caverna tenían formas escalofriantes que te recordaban a las vértebras y costillas. No estabas segura de querer saber de qué material estaba hecho este lugar…

—Esto debe de ser… ¿Inframundo? —preguntó Lavi, que parecía estar tan asombrado como tú.

—Ni el tiempo ni el espacio fluyen en este lugar —respondió Ellen, absorbiendo la vista del paisaje como si se tratara de lo más natural—. Estamos en un lugar que nunca existió y jamás existirá.

No tenías palabras para describir cómo te hacía sentir eso. Con esta preocupación ya se te había olvidado de que Neah seguía fatalmente herido. De repente el panorama les otorgó vista a una colosal figura negra; un negro tan oscuro que jamás antes habías presenciado.

Sentiste un miedo indescriptible. Aquella figura que quizás tenía el tamaño de una montaña flotaba encima del domo de luz. No sabías qué era o si estaba vivo, lo único que sabías es que tenías miedo.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurraste, incapaz de ocultar cómo tiritaba tu propia voz. Ellen se levantó y separó de Miranda, asegurándole que ya no era necesaria su ayuda para que ella mantuviera el domo de luz estable.

El rostro de la joven miró con una combinación de amargura y serenidad a la inmensa negrura que flotaba y emitía terror a todos los viajeros.

—Es el Conde Milenario. —respondió.

* * *

**N/A: Apuesto que ahora mismo se están preguntando cómo demonios le hicieron para seguir leyendo hasta este punto.**

**Si se preguntan el porqué de mi demora, es que publiqué un fic corto además de este, llamado "La Voluntad del Corazón", el cual, les aseguro, les hará sentir desesperación.**


	11. El Nombre en su Fantasía

**XI. El Nombre en su Fantasía.**

—¡Ellen!

Por algunos meses viviste en una cabaña en el campo, en algún lugar de Bavaria, según te habían dicho. No tenías permitido saber la localización exacta, ni siquiera Johnny te lo podía decir. Eras básicamente una prisionera con trato especial, pero Cuando el viento soplaba, era un fresco ideal, un silbido que le daba voz a las montañas, y los rayos del Sol complementaban el ambiente a una perfección insuperable.

—¿A qué viene el nombre ése? —Cuestionaste, mientras cruzabas los pastizales frescos descalza. El joven del parche y pelo rojo te sonrió y sin cuidado te lanzó el costal de comida que había él traído del pueblo más cercano.

—De modo que ahora eres una chica, ¿no crees que deberías cambiar tu nombre? Ya sabes, para evitar que la Orden te esté pisando los tobillos. Ellen me parece apropiado.

Su sentido del humor no había cambiado, o así lo considerabas tú.

—Sólo le cambiaste una letra, idiota —Hubieras reído, pero no pudiste.

Al contrario, el hombre pelirrojo lo hacía con tanta facilidad— ¿Pero no es bonito? La señorita Ellen Walker.

Era realmente molesto. Pensabas que él lo hacía a propósito.

—Lavi, por favor… Lo estás haciendo más difícil. Apenas puedo ajustarme a este cuerpo. Tampoco quiero ser mujer…

—Ciertamente, el mundo ha desarrollado restricciones innecesarias para las mujeres.

—¿Ves mi punto? Ya no soy exorcista, pero no puedes esperar que yo asuma la identidad de una chica así de simple. Por eso, seguiré siendo un y hombre, incluso si tengo que lidiar con éste cuerpo.

—Perfecto. Pero todavía quiero llamarte Ellen.

—¿Qué pretendes con darme un nombre así?

—Pretendo que encuentres más aceptación al cuerpo que tienes ahora. No importa si todavía sientes que eres hombre… las reglas han cambiado para ti. Si necesitaras ser mujer alguna vez, Ellen sería tu nombre.

—Sigues confundiéndome.

—Bueno… la sexualidad es compleja.

—No estoy interesado en el sexo. No quiero que me hables de eso.

—¿En serio? ¡Menos mal! ¡No tienes idea de lo extraño que hubiera sido hablar de eso contigo!

—Es decir… Yo sé todo lo que se necesita saber del tema. Viví cinco años con Cross, te lo recuerdo.

El joven Bookman soltó una carcajada, pero en realidad tú no le veías la gracia— Buen punto… Pero si te consideras un chico y todavía te gustan las chicas, ¿qué piensas que vas a hacer?

Ya veías a dónde quería él llegar, y no ibas a darle el gusto.

—Lavi, cállate.

* * *

—No hay nada que temer, el Conde está sumido en un profundo sueño, y mientras él esté fuera del alcance de la activación de Miranda, él no estará consciente de nuestra presencia aquí.—dijiste, mientras colocabas tu mano sobre el hombro de Lenalee. Ella seguía cuidando del niño de la otra exorcista, sin embargo su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad del extraño mundo al que fueron transportados.

—Increíble. —murmuró, más temerosa que fascinada.

Diste la vuelta mientras arrastrabas con tu mano la espada que fue extraída de tu pecho no hace mucho. Comenzaba a dolerte el brazo, pero suponías que era normal. No se supone que fuera un instrumento fácil de usar.

Lavi estaba atendiendo a Neah mientras el agente cuidaba que estuviera vivo. Su rostro… procuraste no mirar su rostro, porque no querías aceptar que él estaba aquí, entre los vivos. Sólo debías de preocuparte por el bienestar de Neah.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntaste mientras te inclinabas sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Lavi había retirado el saco y la camisa del cuerpo que alguna vez fue tuyo, examinando una herida en medio de su espalda, el enorme agujero sangriento estaba cerrándose gracias al efecto de la Inocencia de Miranda.

—No muy bien —respondió el hombre pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas con el saco de Neah—. Pero de modo que el tiempo no fluye en este lugar, su herida ha dejado de sangrar; aun así, el daño es irreversible… Ha sufrido una lesión cervical profunda, pero creo que ningún órgano vital ha sido dañado. Cuando Miranda desactive su habilidad, Neah quedará paralizado de la cintura para abajo.

—Mierda —le escuchaste murmurar, evidenciando su dolor. Los hombros blancos de Neah estaban temblando y su respiración se había vuelto más profunda.

—¿Sigues consciente?

—A duras penas. No puedo moverme —te sentías auténticamente mal por escucharle hablar con tal agonía—. ¿Entonces la espina está arruinada? No presiento que una herida así se vaya a curar en un corto plazo de tiempo.

—Te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera…—gruñó Link, a quien por supuesto no le miraste por un solo segundo.

—Más importante que eso… ¿estamos todos aquí?

—Bookman no se presentó —respondiste.

Por un momento, Neah se esforzó por mover su cuello, mirando directamente al agente, lo cual ya no fuiste capaz de ignorar. Como prevención, te levantaste y diste unos disimulados pasos hacia atrás.

Los ojos grises y brillantes estaban fijos en el rostro pálido del agente—… Howard. ¿Sabías que tu máscara se cayó?

—Sí —el muy sinvergüenza no se molestó en mirarte tampoco—. Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso.

Fuiste excesivamente ruidosa con tu respuesta:— ¡Oh, por supuesto que no es el maldito momento, Link!

Howard Link, inclinó su cabeza, ligeramente frunciendo el entrecejo— Lo siento.

No tenías el humor para hablar con él, tener una conmovedora reunión después de haberlo creído muerto por más de diez años. No sólo estuvo vivo, sino que estuvo vigilándote de cerca sin decir nada. ¡Era el maldito colmo!

—¿Alguien podría explicarme por favor qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡No puedo asegurarles que mi activación vaya a funcionar bien mientras entro en pánico!

De nuevo diste la vuelta, no deseabas dejar a Miranda desatendida. Todo lo demás podía esperar. Pero estabas consciente de la mirada que Lenalee estaba dirigiendo a ti mientras te aproximabas a la otra exorcista.

—Perdona Miranda. Es que ciertas cosas salieron muy diferente a como habíamos planeado, pero voy a explicarlo como mejor me sea posible.

* * *

Estuviste al lado de Miranda y Ellen, dejaste que Neil la consolara a su madre, ya que, a pesar de sus obvias deficiencias mentales, él comprendía perfectamente la situación en la que estaban metidos. En silencio, Ellen se disculpó y fue de vuelta a donde estaba Lavi con Link y Neah.

Y aunque no querías apartarte del lado de Miranda, todavía necesitabas sumergirte totalmente en la campaña de Allen y sus cómplices. No ibas a tolerar más secretismos.

Fuiste tras él, mientras se dirigía a Lavi, quien se apartaba de Neah al cuidado del agente descubierto; podías ver la añoranza reflejada en el ojo único del hombre pelirrojo cuando Allen le dirigió la palabra. Tú eras solamente una sombra tras él, escuchando sin permiso. Por alguna razón Lavi no denunció a Allen tu oído entrometido.

—¿Cómo está… Neah? —preguntó la joven rubia, su voz un poco monótona.

Él simplemente hizo una mueca expresando incomodidad— Si quieres preguntar acerca de Link, adelante.

—No. En realidad no tengo los ánimos de hablar de él. Aunque la verdad no me sorprende que ya lo supieras. Me imagino que tenías muy buenas razones para no decirme, Lavi.

Suspiró— Yo mantuve mi silencio por petición suya. Si hay quien puede ofrecerte explicaciones sobre tanto hermetismo, es él.

—Supongo. Pero… por ahora no hablaré con él. Tengo que acercarme a Miranda —tus sentidos vibraron al escuchar aquel nombre, y al mismo tiempo Lavi dirigió su mirada a ti, como si supiera que ibas a intervenir en cualquier momento—; la hemos puesto bajo demasiada tensión y además hemos involucrado a Neil… Se ha puesto más complicado de lo que pensamos

—Lo sé… pero, aquí hay alguien quien quisiera hacerte charla un momento— fue inoportuno que te delatara antes de tiempo, pero suponías que era lo mejor. Ellen volteó y te miró sorprendida. Estabas segura que tu rostro lucía lleno de enfado.

Simplemente hablaste— Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.

Ella asintió tensa —Claro, Lenalee.

—Perdón, este… Lavi— lo miraste, sin saber cómo dirigirte a él tras haberte permitido entrometerte a su conversación—. Sólo quiero hablar con Allen, si no es de mucha molestia.

Lavi arqueó sus cejas y sacudió sus hombros; no parecía tener molestias contigo. Te apartaste de él, asegurándote de que estuvieras también lo suficientemente lejos de Miranda y Neil para que no te escucharan. Tenías la impresión que ibas a alzar la voz más de lo necesario. Ellen te miró un poco nerviosa, lo cual te enfadaba aún más porque ahora mismo no tenía el lujo de sentirse sorprendida con las consecuencias que sus actos tuvieron contigo.

—Déjame tener esto en claro, Allen: ¿fue todo esto parte del plan? —La tenías agarrada de ambos hombros, obligándola a mirarte de frente— ¿Te dejaste atrapar por Apocryphos para que pudiera extraer la espada?

Ellen miró un segundo tu pecho y retornó su mirada a tus ojos. Cierta insolencia brillaba en sus ojos mientras las palabras fluían de sus labios resecos.

—No hubiéramos tomado una medida así si hubiéramos encontrado otra forma —replicó la joven—. Bien hubiéramos podido forzar este cuerpo a sincronizarse con la Inocencia, pero eso era mucho más arriesgado que prepararme a enfrentar al Apocryphos. Créeme, no fue suerte que yo hubiera podido mantener mi cordura tener mi mente por tanto tiempo expuesta a él. A una persona normal la hubiera podido corromper de una manera irreversible.

Suspiraste y decidiste aflojar el agarre en sus hombros— ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene ésa cosa de los que no me has contado aún?

Ellen siguió mirándote con suficiencia— Aparte de increíble fuerza física y velocidad, hemos averiguado que él puede navegar en la mente de las personas que él toca. Puede incluso modificar o destruir recuerdos. Pudo haberme destruido si yo no hubiera estado mentalmente preparada. Y tuviste suerte de que él no te tocara.

Casi con brusquedad retiraste tus manos de sus hombros. No sabías qué te disgustaba más: si era su falsa actitud altanera contigo o la forma en la que te hacía revivir el horror que sentiste al enfrentarte a ése ser.

Se supone que Apocryphos era Inocencia, y a su vez él podía controlar la Inocencia de otros acomodadores…

—Allen, cuando dijiste que él no podía ser atacado con Inocencia… creo que te has equivocado. Yo logré darle atacarlo en dos ocasiones. Tú misma me observaste.

Su expresión se suavizó así con la lenta comprensión del hecho que ella pasó por alto.

—… Cierto.

—Eso me parece muy interesante —Dijo Lavi, casualmente parado a un lado tuyo. No notaste su presencia sino hasta que habló.

—Lavi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Perdón, perdón… pero como heredero del Bookman, tengo la tendencia de meter mis oídos en conversaciones ajenas —Su argumento no te tranquilizaba, pero su naturaleza te era completamente desconocida—. No espero que me disculpen por eso.

—Muy bien, ¿pero qué pasa?

—Lenalee, cuando atacaste a Apocryphos tu Inocencia no fue afectada por ninguna fuerza extraña, ¿correcto?

—Bueno, así es. Pero no comprendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Él miró de nuevo a la joven rubia mientras su ojo la parecía examinar con detenimiento de pies a cabeza— Cuando Allen tenía en su poder a Crown Clown, su Inocencia era del tipo Parásito. Y también tomando en cuenta la Inocencia del tipo Equipamento de la señorita Sadira, ninguno de ellos pudo haber hecho algo en contra de Apocryphos. ¿Qué aspecto tiene la Inocencia de Lenalee que la hace diferente a las demás?

La claridad abrió lentamente tu mente a su pregunta— … Mi Inocencia es del Tipo Cristal.

—¡Exacto!

—Pero Kanda tenía una Inocencia del Tipo Cristal también. Allen me dijo que él no logró hacerle daño a Apocryphos cuando lo enfrentó.

—Ciertamente, Yu no pudo tocarlo…—hiciste un pequeño mohín cuando Lavi pronunció el nombre de pila de Kanda— pero aquello no implica que su Inocencia fue manipulada, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. Si Johnny hubiera visto alguna anomalía en Mugen, me lo hubiera descrito.

—¿Entonces debemos de asumir que las Inocencias del Tipo Cristal pueden usarse en contra de Apocryphos? —preguntaste un poco esperanzada, porque si ése era el caso, no había necesidad de aliarse con los Noah para vencerlo.

Lavi miró hacia el suelo, contemplativo— El tipo Cristal es creado a partir de la propia sangre de su acomodador, así que la Inocencia se vuelve parte del exorcista, y no sólo un instrumento fabricado por Lilith.

—Entonces Lilith quiere que sus descendientes fabriquen su propio poder —Una nueva voz entró a la conversación, lo cual no te pareció tan agradable.

Era Allen, o más bien, el Decimocuarto Noah. Los poderes de Miranda habían surtido efecto en él, pues a pesar de su columna partida, ahora estaba erguido con la salud de cualquier hombre. Aun así, su apariencia era deplorable, como una horrible combinación entre resaca y muerte.

—Neah, ¿qué sabes tú al respecto? —cuestionó Ellen, quien honestamente parecía poco preocupada por él.

El albino hizo una mueca desagradable y replicó:— Qué bueno que preguntan por mí, pero no se angustien, no estoy muerto todavía —Por lo menos tenía la energía para ser sarcástico—. Bien; cuando Lilith me dijo que ella quería que sus hijos crearan sus propias armas, no estaba seguro de lo que hablaba, pero ahora que escucho cómo deducen fascinados acerca de la sangre cristalizada, creo que ya comprendo a lo que se refería.

Aquel detalle llamaba tu atención; no podías contener tus deseos de preguntar— Exactamente… ¿qué clase de entidad es Lilith? ¿Está ella de nuestro lado?

Para tu sorpresa, él sonrió y te miró, gustoso de aclarar tus dudas— Ella sólo busca la destrucción del Conde Milenario, y eso es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto. La muy piruja parece no darle importancia al asunto de Apocryphos, y no estoy seguro de qué clase de relación tiene ella con él aún… Pero si la cristalización de la Inocencia es voluntad suya, seguro que Apocryphos no ha de ser la creación de la cual se sienta más orgullosa.

—Más vale que sea cierto —gruñó Ellen—. Por lo menos ahora sabemos que tenemos más de un arma a nuestra disposición contra nuestro enemigo.

Aquellas palabras, aunque no te habían levantado el ánimo, forjaron una seguridad más estable acerca de la guerra secreta en la que te estabas involucrando.

Antes de que volvieras con Miranda y Neil, querías hablar con Lavi. Había algo en él que te inquietaba mucho, si de por sí ya te habías percatado de que él no era un hombre común. Sabías que no era prudente encariñarte con alguien que apenas conocías, pero todavía así deseabas acercártele, querías saber qué era eso que te interesaba tanto descubrir en él.

Caminaste con poca naturalidad, quizás por el agotamiento que habías acumulado en los últimos minutos. Lavi estaba mirando al vacío.

—¿Lavi? —Le llamaste, tu voz había salido bastante apagada. Cuando el volteó a verte con su brillante ojo jade.

—Mande.

Observaste con cuidado su sonrisa. Él sabía ocultar su amargura mejor que Allen, y de algún modo podías detectarlo. Aparentaba ser un hombre entusiasta y fuerte, pero podías ver en su rostro los rasgos de alguien que había soportado una vida llena de desilusiones. Eran las sombras de alguien que había presenciado la tragedia incontables veces. Tú lo sabías, pues siempre habías vivido rodeada de tragedias— … No, no es nada. Sería inapropiado preguntar.

—Tienes derecho a preguntar, adelante.

—Lavi, ¿cómo fue que terminaste involucrado en todo esto? ¿Qué te encausó a ayudar a Allen y a los demás?

—Vaya, pues… Allen y yo hemos sido amigos por muchos años. Y además, como historiador, tengo la obligación de quedarme cerca de los hechos que cambiarán la historia de la humanidad —notabas por su voz que él estaba cansado—. Más que una causa, es un deber que tengo que cumplir como Bookman. Y además… le debo tantas cosas que no podría ni comenzar a enumerar. Ella… quiero decir, Él es muy importante para mí.

—Comprendo.

—Por cierto, Ellen —Lavi subió la voz mientras miraba hasta el otro lado, donde estaba la aludida—. ¿No crees que deberíamos de comenzar pronto nuestra primera parada? Va ser una ajetreada primera parada, y hay que ayudar mucho a Miranda. ¿Ya estamos?

Allen hizo un ademán, y notaste que le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Link y luego se dirigió a Miranda para hablar con ella. Lavi volvió su atención hacia ti nuevamente.

—¿No te emociona? Seremos de los pocos humanos que podrán experimentar viajes por el tiempo.

—No me lo tomaría con tanta alegría —respondiste, tu cuerpo estaba tenso—. Estoy todavía preocupada por mis compañeros y por mi hermano en la Orden. No sé cómo podremos salvar a todos una vez que volvamos al punto del cual hemos partido.

—Es muy buena razón para sentirte preocupada. Pero, te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento de regresar, haremos todo lo posible por proteger a tus camaradas.

—Gracias por tu consideración, Lavi —no confiabas del todo en ello, no porque él fuera deshonesto, sino por las posibilidades que siempre habían estado ahí: siempre había una gran posibilidad de perder a todos los que amabas.

Y él podía reconocer tu angustia, su rostro no trató de reconfortarte con una sonrisa forzada. Sin palabras, tú sabías que él intentaba hacerte saber que no estabas soportando este pesar tú sola.

—Si no es de mucha molestia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal, Lenalee?

—... Adelante.

—¿Alguna vez has contemplado ciertos momentos de tu vida y te das cuenta que hay un vacío ahí que no puedes explicar de ninguna manera? Como si fueras incapaz de recordar una parte específica de un recuerdo con el que te has encariñado. Sabes que es algo importante, pero todavía así no puedes deshacerte del vacío que bloquea aquel aspecto importante de tu recuerdo.

—Ahora que lo dices… hay veces en las que me siento así —No mentías, y a decir verdad, no te habías puesto a pensar en ello hasta ahora—. Es tal como lo describes. Siempre me he preguntado qué es. Tú lo has experimentado también, ¿cierto?

—De cierta forma, sí —Sus rostro se puso un poco tenso mientras encorvaba su postura—. Pero a decir verdad, a veces ése vacío soy yo.

En ése momento, comenzaste a comprender qué clase de dolor Lavi soportaba. O por lo menos, te dabas una idea de cómo se sentía.

—No digas algo así. Tú debes de ser importante para varias personas, estoy segura —le miraste con compasión—. Es cierto, que quizás te encontrarás con alguien, y quizás ése alguien podría olvidarte, pero el tiempo nunca es generoso con nuestras memorias, supongo. Es algo con lo que estamos obligados a vivir.

—¿Y qué crees que pasa cuando alguien a quien estimas mucho se olvida por completo de que alguna vez exististe?

—No podría imaginármelo —Era doloroso solamente escuchar de algo así. Le miraste de frente a frente y su rostro apenas podía contener su aflicción; ¿por cuánto tiempo se estuvo guardando esto? ¿No contaba con Allen para desahogar tanta amargura?—… Lamento mucho que te ése sea tu caso. La verdad, yo no imaginaba que tú albergabas un problema así, Lavi. No sé qué clase de apoyo puedo darte… Pero puedo prometerte que yo no olvidaré quién eres. No mientras yo viva.

Tu corazón se abrió de una manera la cual no recordabas ser capaz. De verdad habías olvidado cómo solías ser antes de que los años te endurecieran. Por alguna razón, confiabas en que Lavi era bueno para ti, que él era alguien que podías llamar "amigo". Lo sentías.

—Agradezco tu gesto, Lenalee —El alto hombre pelirrojo abrió sus brazos lentamente, sin acercarse repentinamente hacia ti—. ¿Me permites? —Te agradaba el hecho de que él esperara tu aprobación.

—Está bien, todos llegamos a necesitar un buen abrazo de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? —Rodeaste sus hombros con tus brazos y los suyos tomaron su espalda. Te agradaba cuando alguien te abrazaba así— No me imaginaba que fueras tan sensible.

Él se quedó callado por varios segundos. Le permitiste que siguiera abrazándote, pues imaginabas que le vino mucho en falta. Podías incluso sentir su respiración pausada y callada en su pecho pegado a ti.

Le escuchaste susurrar con voz grave— Lo siento mucho. Lo siento, Lena.

—Está bien. Todo está bien —Murmuraste a su oído mientras dabas una gentil caricia a su cabeza.

Pero no pudiste mantenerte completamente tranquila. Mientras seguías abrazaba a Lavi, por la orilla de tu ojo detectaste a Ellen, observándote atentamente. Tenía una expresión severa, en su rostro, incluso… ¿dolida? Trataste de ignorarla. No querías saber qué significado tenía.

* * *

Creíste estar preparado adecuadamente para la peor crisis posible, y todavía podías aparentar que sí te habías preparado, pero eras igual que todos los demás: tu estado emocional era un completo caos, más aparte tus ideales estaban en grave conflicto.

Pero todavía no era momento de reflexionar. Tuviste que ayudar a Neah a recuperarse superficialmente, y encima de eso, Ellen, o más bien Allen, descubrió tu verdadera identidad dado un descuido tuyo. Por suerte decidió evadirte después de tu breve enfrentamiento con ella, porque no hubieras sabido confrontarla apropiadamente en tu actual estado.

Neah te hizo un ademán y logró que le quitaras las manos de encima, porque la habilidad de Miranda absorbió sus heridas y por el momento su salud no peligraba… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Toda la operación estaba en crisis ahora que Neah soportaba heridas irreversibles...

Por un momento reposaste tu mano dentro de tu chaleco, donde guardabas aquel envase sellado de extrema importancia. Tus dedos se aferraron con delicadeza a la superficie fría del recipiente. Su contenido podía ser la única verdadera esperanza para ganar esta guerra.

Dudar ahora no era un lujo que podías darte.

Al acercarte al círculo donde todos se habían reunido, escuchaste a Allen enunciar las primeras instrucciones para todos— … Primero, con la ayuda de Neah abriremos un pequeño portal en la región que marcó Johnny en sus notas, en la misma fecha que encerré al Conde Milenario. Hay que tener cuidado porque sabemos que Apocryphos estará cerca en ése mismo momento. Después de rescatar a Timcanpy, iremos a las mismas coordenadas que Lavi propuso. Es ahí donde tomaremos un descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

Nadie protestó acerca del plan, salvo una queja de Neah acerca de su dolor de cabeza: nadie le hizo caso. Pero bueno, tú estabas exactamente parado a su espalda, acostumbrado a escuchar cada pequeño e insignificante sonido que él hiciera. De nuevo observaste cómo se acercaba Allen a la exorcista Lee; su semblante era frío.

—Lenalee, tú eres la persona más rápida, ¿crees poder ir tú sola a encontrar a Timcanpy y volver en el menor tiempo posible?

Viste tu oportunidad de salir, la tomaste:— Yo ayudaré. Soy el segundo más rápido, además que conozco la localidad mejor que Lee.

Los ojos de la joven te reconocieron otra vez, pero esta vez no te regalaron desdén. Ella sólo asintió para aprobar tu ofrecimiento a la primera misión. Regresaste la breve reverencia mientras tu mano dentro de tu chaleco salía y depositaba el frasco en la chaqueta de Neah. No podías arriesgar tal objeto de valor, y Neah no era lo suficientemente sucio para destruir algo tan importante tanto para él como para todos los demás.

Otra vez Ellen se paró al lado de Miranda, asegurándole que no necesitaría clavar su espada en su muñeca nuevamente. Esta vez, Neah fue y con el permiso de la exorcista (dios, todavía te parecía extraño ver el lado caballeroso del sujeto) tocó con su dedo índice el disco del reloj de Inocencia, produciendo una breve electricidad entre los dos. Neah separó su mano al instante e intentó de nuevo, evidenciando que su naturaleza como Noah le provocaba incomodidad al tener contacto con la Inocencia.

Eventualmente Neah logró mantener un contacto firme con el Time Record de Miranda y pareció enfocar su mirada al vacío. Un destello de luz blanca se abrió dentro del domo, y fuiste a posicionarte al lado de Lenalee, quien estaba más lista para cruzar que tú. El portal aún no se materializaba por completo, y la señorita Lee decidió aprovechar para lucir su lado menos serio.

—Hola Link.

Suspiraste. No sabías si ella trataba de ser graciosa o no, pero no volteaste a mirarla— Por Dios, Lee. Han pasado diez años y sólo se te ocurre saludarme de la forma menos formal.

—A juzgar del modo en el que me respondes… —Y ella se reía. ¡Este no era el momento!— ¿debo de asumir que me has extrañado?

—Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, en lo que a mi memoria no falla —Respondiste.

—Pero igual, me extrañaste de algún modo, ¿no? —Fue lo que te dijo con una agridulce sonrisa. No entendías el gusto que le daba de verte. Nunca habías sido especialmente dulce con ella, además del comportamiento esperado de un caballero a una dama.

Atravesaste el portal al mismo paso que ella, y te resultó completamente nuevo. No duraste en la luz por más de un cuarto de segundo, y viajar de un lugar a otro resultó extrañamente ligero. De un momento a otro te encontraste en la boca de un estrecho callejón de Londres, justo en el lugar donde estuviste poco después de detectar la presencia de Buscadores. Pero conocías bien el camino: sabías que tenías que caminar por puntos los cuales ni tú ni Allen, ni nadie relevante tendrían que verte. Era esencial no cambiar el curso de las cosas, te dejaron en claro.

Lenalee aguardó a tus instrucciones— Tenemos poco tiempo para explorar y regresar. Timcanpy debería de encontrarse en aquel punto —Señalaste al otro lado de la calle, donde observaste que había un tumulto; entonces el estómago se te encogió— ¡Cuidado! —y lograste jalar a Lenalee de vuelta al escondite.

Procuraste mantener tu respiración: el Cardenal extendió unas alas gigantes que repartieron un resplandor que te hizo sentir muy mal, e instintivamente cerraste los ojos— ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Toda la gente a su alrededor se ha desmayado!

Tal como dijo Lenalee, el gentío ahora yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Aunque seas una exorcista, no te exenta de los efectos que pueda tener sobre tu mente. Mantén tu Inocencia desactivada, sólo por seguridad.

—Comprendo.

Pero por supuesto, ahora no era el momento de relajarse. Sabías de antemano que unos Noahs aparecerían e intentarían capturar a Apocryphos, así que te aseguraste de movilizar a Lenalee a la dirección correcta con el fin de que no fueran detectados por nadie. Diste vuelta por todo el edificio con la exorcista, de modo que entrarías al lado opuesto del callejón donde Timcanpy fue acorralado, como suponías. Hasta este punto, Lenalee no hizo ningún tipo de objeciones por tu decisión de no intervenir con los acontecimientos; era una dicha que los años la ayudaran a entender las prioridades de una misión, suponías.

Finalmente recorriste por completo el edificio y evitaste el conflicto a la perfección. Cuando llegaste al punto donde estaba Timcanpy, Lenalee se adelantó a ver al otro hombre que estaba inconsciente al lado de la pequeña pila de piedra calcinada, a quien inmediatamente identificaste como Timcanpy. Su estado físico estaba peor de lo que esperabas. No sabías si esto tenía reparo. Por primera vez sentiste lástima por un gólem.

Lo recogiste con un pañuelo, con extremo cuidado lo envolviste como una bolsita y lo guardaste en la seguridad del bolsillo de tu chaqueta. Lenalee seguía de rodillas, sosteniendo con estupor la cabeza del joven Yu Kanda. Obviamente había sido tocado por la habilidad de Apocryphos, y quizás tardaría unos pocos minutos en recobrar la consciencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Kanda vendrá con nosotros, ¿no? —Respondió la exorcista. Contemplaste la determinación en sus ojos. En ningún momento te enteraste que tenían planeado que el exorcista Kanda formaría parte de todo esto, incluso habías deducido que sería perjudicial a la misión… pero no estabas en posición oponerte a Lenalee. Además, tenían que regresar lo más rápido posible al portal.

—Sólo date prisa; y trae su espada también.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Lavi? ¿Quién es Lavi?**


End file.
